Finding Happiness
by Deb 92
Summary: Santana has a "perfect" life, but she isn't happy, she's only ok. One day she goes to a disco/pub where she meets Brittany. From that day a lot of things change, Santana has to make some choices, will them be rights? At the end everything comes up..anyway. {Brittany G!P}
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my second fict and I hope you like it. I'm trying to write a good story that can like to everyone and I will do anything to improve the story also with your help.. I have to thank Joseannethibo for helping me with my grammar mistakes (I'm italian)..so have a good read :)**

* * *

I'm Santana Lopez, I'm 25 and I live in New York, I have my own magazine 'L.S magz'. We write about everything and it goes very well. It is one of the most popular magazines here. I have a boyfriend, Puck, we live together in my house. Yes I said "my" 'cause it's my house and I don't feel like it's "our house". We met in college, during second year. He's a sweet guy, but I don't know if he's THE guy. My parents live in Los Angeles, my dad is a doctor and my mom is lawyer. I love my parents but they are so demanding sometimes! Oh I almost forgot, I'm the perfect daughter/girl, yep! My parents are so happy for me. I have a perfect house, a perfect boyfriend, as if they really know him, a perfect job, a perfect life, but I don't feel like this. I'm good with all those things, but I'm not happy. With Puck it's always been ok, but we fight often and sometimes I ask myself why I am with him. Rachel (my best friend) told me that we should break up 'cause our relationship is so boring, all we do is work and go home. Yes my life is boring, after high school, I went straight to New York for college. I worked so much to graduate with praise, then I created my magazine and my social life has been fucked up ever since, not that it was something interesting! Now I'm in my office.

"Miss Lopez?" My assistant calls me.  
"Yes?"  
"Miss Berry is here"  
"Let her in" she leaves and Rachel enters.  
"Morning is beautiful" she says singing.  
"Hi Rach, why are you so happy?"  
"'Cause we are going to get out of here and celebrate my new show in Broadway!"  
"You got it?! I'm so happy for you" I stand up and hug her.  
"Yes, now move your big ass and come with me"  
"My ass isn't big! It's wonderful"  
"And you should have someone that would touch it every day!"  
"Rachel, please don't start" We go to the bar.  
"Come on San, have you thought about what we talked last time?" She asks.  
"Yes"  
"Santana, don't lie"  
"Not much... I'm too busy to think about it" I say.  
"But it's your life and your relationship"  
"Remember me, why should I break up with him?"  
"Cause you are 24, you are a wonderful girl, you are..."  
"Get the point Rachel"  
"You didn't do anything, you didn't have fun, When was the last time he brought on a date? Three years ago?! San why are you still with him? I know he is a good guy, he treats you good and everything but are you happy?" I hate it when she makes me think.  
"But I'm ok with this, my life is good, I have all I want"  
"Really? Do you have happiness?"  
"Rachel please"  
"Answer me"  
"No, I'm not happy"  
"Can you please think about it? But seriously San, then I leave you alone with Puck"  
"I will"

We drank champagne at the bar. She left me after some minutes, when I came back to my office I started thinking. I know she was right, but how can I break up with him? I wouldn't know what to say to him and my parents would be so disappoint of me 'cause my life wouldn't be perfect anymore without a boyfriend. It's all so easy now that I have everything and that everyone thinks that I'm perfect. After work I went out shopping and then I went home.

"Puck? I'm home"  
"Hi" he says. He is sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"What did you do today?"  
"I worked" he has a gym.  
"Do you want to go out after dinner?"  
"No, I'm tired"  
"We are always at home"  
"What?"  
"We never go out" I say.  
"San come on I'm tired, I don't wanna go out"  
"Ok"

Well I tried, when he has to go out with his friends he isn't tired, good now I'm frustrated. After dinner he returned on the couch. I'm sitting on the armchair, my sight focussing on the window. I feel so empty.

"I'm going out" I say standing up.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I want to go out"  
"With who?" He asks.  
"Alone"  
"You can't go out alone"  
"And why?"  
"Because, no "  
"Well you don't want to come with me so..."  
"Ok, goodnight then" he says and he goes in the bedroom.

I go out. I park my car near a huge disco/pub. I walk there and it's full of people, the bouncers see me and call me. Yeah a lot of people know me, not everyone, but all the bouncers have to know famous people like actors, singers etc. and people like me famous for magazines, entrepreneurs etc... Anyway, he let me enter and I go to the bar, this place is really nice, where the hell is the barman?! I saw a blonde girl and I try to call her.

"HEY? .. HEY?" I shout to her, she turns to me "a long Island"  
"What?"  
"LONG ISLAND"  
"Oh I'm not the barman"  
"Why are you there then?" I ask.  
"Who are you? A cop?!" I roll my eyes and turn to go away and find a barman "Wait, a long island?"  
"You can't do it, I'm not accepting a drink from a stranger that shouldn't be there"  
"I'm the owner, this place is mine"  
"Oh... A long island then" I say and she smiles.  
"Here you go" she gives me my drink and the barman returns. After 15 minutes that girl comes toward me with two drinks. "Hi"  
"Hey"  
"This is for you" she gives me one of the two drinks.  
"I didn't order it"  
"I know, I'm offering it to you"  
"Oh thanks, you didn't have to" I say.  
"I wanted too... So, what's your name? May I ask?"  
"I'm Santana" My hand meet hers and we shake them.  
"Brittany... So what are you doing here alone?"  
"With whom should I be?" I ask.  
"I don't know, partner or friends?"  
"I'm alone"  
"I see" she says as girl comes to her.  
"Hi gorgeous" the girl says.  
"Umh hi" she says.  
"Can I buy you a drink?"  
"No I'm fine thanks"  
"Come on"  
"Sorry but I'm talking with her" she says and the girl leaves.  
"You are pretty famous" I say.  
"A little, so you where telling me why you are here alone"  
"I wasn't telling you about that"  
"You are now" she smiles.  
"I'm stressed, my work wants my full attention"  
"What do you do?"  
"I own the L.S magz"  
"Oh wow, I read that magazine, you are doing a good job" she says.  
"Thank you"  
"Do you wanna dance?"  
"I don't think it'd be a good idea"  
"Come with me" She takes my hand and we go to the dance floor "Now you have to relax" We start to move and dance. I didn't even notice what she was wearing, really tight white jean, black heels and a red t-shirt. We danced close enough to touch a little. After a few songs, we start to get closer and her hands are on my waist, she looks at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You are beautiful" I blush, she leans in and kiss my lips, she kisses me gently, her lips take mine, she pulls back slowly. It was a short kiss, but it gave me butterflies and all disappeared, my hands take her neck making her lean in again toward me and we kiss, her tongue against my lips almost makes me moan. I open my mouth and we make out. After a few minutes a girl comes to us.  
"Hey" she says, she looks a little drunk.  
"What can I do for you?" Brittany says.  
"Oh it's easy, you can put your little friend down there inside me, that would help me a lot" she smirks and I'm confused. Brittany closes her eyes for a few seconds.  
"Go away before I kick you out of my pub" The girl leaves and she slowly turns to me.  
"What was she talking about?" I ask.  
"Can we go somewhere private?"  
"Ok" We go upstairs "Where are we?"  
"I live up here"  
"It's a beautiful place" I say.  
"Thank you, do you want something to drink?"  
"No I'm good thanks"  
"Ok, you can sit on the couch" she says and I sit.  
"So that girl?"  
"Well... I'm, how can I tell you... I have..." I interrupt her.  
"Do you really have a penis?" Her eyes widen.  
"Umh... Yes, now if you want to go away I can walk you out"  
"Do you want me to go?" I ask  
"No, it's just that, there are two types of people. The ones who know and want me only 'cause I have it and the ones who don't know and when find out run away"  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault" she says looking down to the ground.  
"I won't run away"  
"Thank you, do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Maybe I should go home, I have to work tomorrow "  
"Yeah, I walk you to the door" We stand up and go to the door.  
"So... it was nice to meet you"  
"Yeah it was"  
"Ok, goodnight Santana" She kisses my cheek.  
"Goodnight Brittany" I turn and start to walk.  
"Sant..." She didn't even get to finish saying my name.  
"Yeah?" I turn and she's looking at me. She runs to me and kisses me, she's kissing me, our mouths fit perfectly together, my body presses against hers, her hands gently stroke my back, her hands are so soft that I feel like I'm in heaven. Our kiss become more passionate, my hands around her neck, she smiles in the kiss and she brings her hands on my ass, she cups it then she takes my thighs and pulls me up. My back is against the wall, I put my legs around her waists. We continue kissing and then she moves and brings me in the house. She closes the door and she walks toward the bed.

* * *

**Ehy what do you think? Should I go in with this story? Are you interested? Reviews are really appreciated :) let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews, for the followers and who added it as his fav.. **

**Here the 2^ chapter, hope you like it :) oh and Brittany isn't a gangster boss!**

* * *

We are in her room, her hands are tight on my ass. She takes a few steps and she gently lay me down on her bed. She looks at me, she really looks at me, not like I'm invisible but like she can see inside of me. She leans in and kisses me, her hands are on my cheeks and mine are on her back. She pulls back and kisses my neck, my hands take her head, she sucks my neck.

"You are really beautiful Santana" she says.  
"You are beautiful too"

She starts to kiss my body. She slowly rests her lips on my chin, on my neck, on my shoulder, my other shoulder. She lifts my shirt a little and kisses my tummy. She starts to come up to my breasts with her kisses and soon my shirt is over my head. She kisses my breast near my bra, she's making me shiver.

"Can I?" She asks me and I nod.

She unhooks my bra, she's so fucking sweet, she asks me if she can unhook my bra! She kisses my lips before going down and kissing my breasts. She gently takes my nipples in her mouth. I take her shirt and I remove it, she has small boobs so she doesn't have to wear a bra. We kiss again, she starts to move her hips against mine and I can feel her bulge. I start to move against her too, she's making me so horny. We start moving faster. I'm holding her close to me and she's still kissing me. Her lips never leave mine. She pulls back from the kiss and goes down, she kisses my tummy and slowly unbuttons my pants, she removes it and takes my panties with them. I'm naked and feel so vulnerable. She kisses my thighs, my head is against her pillow and my hands are holding it tight. She strokes my thighs with her hands while she starts to kiss my core. She licks my core and I start to moan, she starts to suck my nub and I start to moan more. I want her, I take her chin and bring her up to me, I kiss her, her hands are massaging my breasts.

"O-oh Britt" I moan.  
"I know" she whisper in my hear.

I unbutton her pants and she takes them off. She's only in her underpants, she rubs her penis against my center, I hear her heavy breath.

"S-san I-I..." I interrupt her with one kiss. My hand goes down between our bodies, inside her underpants, she's so hard and I stroke it. Brittany moans in my ear.  
She looks at me and I kiss her. She slowly rubs her penis against my core, we are kissing and moaning. She enters me and our mouths open and we moan together, our forehead are touching, she's moving with a slow pace. I never felt like this before, she's so gentle and she cares so much about me, it doesn't even feel like just sex.. While we keep moving against each other our foreheads don't separate. She starts to move faster and I moan louder, my nails on her back, her hands are on the side of my breast.

"B-britt.. Oh god..ohh" I moan. She moves even faster and she moans so loud that I almost come.  
"San you a-are so... Ohh"  
A few more thrusts and we come together. We scream from the pleasure. Her head is now on my shoulder, she's kissing my shoulder while we are riding out our orgasm. She stops and we hug, my arms are around her neck and her arms are around my body. She raises her head and kisses me, with her hand she caresses my cheek. She takes the blanket and covers us, we cuddle, my head is on her chest and her arms are taking me close to her.

* * *

When I wake up we aren't in the same position we were when we fell asleep. Brittany is now between my legs, her head on my tummy and her hand are on mine with her fingers interweaving with mine on my chest. What time is it? I take my phone from my jean and I have two missed calls from Puck and one from Rachel, it's six twenty and I have to get up.

"Brittany?" I leave her hands and I shake her.

"mmm?" she mumbles.

"I have to get up"

"No stay" I smile.

"I can't, I have to go to work"

"Already?"

"Yes" she raises her head and looks at me, she comes up to me and she kisses me.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" she asks.

"Yep, I have meetings"

"What time do you have to be in there?"

"8 o'clock"

"Can you stay a little? Only a little bit!" she says.

"Only a little" she smiles. She lays next to me and takes my hand interweaving our fingers, our hands are on my tummy. I'm on my back and she is on her side "tell me something about you"

"What can I say? I own the 'LoL Dance' that's the club, but during the day I teach dance" she says.

"Really?"

"Yes, I studied dance in college"

"Why did you name it like that?"I ask.

"'Cause dance is hilarious, and you ? why L.S magz?"

"I don't have so much fantasy, my name is Santana Lopez, so L.S and magz 'cause is a magazine"

"Lopez.. it is sexy!"

"Thank you, what's yours?"

"Pierce"

"It sounds like a secret agent surname!" I say.

"Maybe I am «she smirks "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, you?"

"I have a little sister, she's 16"

"What's her name?"

"Nicole" she says.

"Where does she live?

"With my parents here in New York"

"Brittany I really have to go"

"Ok.. umh, do you think that maybe, we can meet again sometimes?" Fuck, she's so sweet and I already have a boyfriend.

"Y-yeah .. give me your number" I give her my phone and she adds her number, we dress and she walks me to the door.

"I'll wait for your call then" she says.

"Yes, bye Brittany"

"Bye" she leans in and kiss me, for a second I feel so alive, but I have to go and I pull back. She smiles to me and I leave.

* * *

I'm on my way to the office, I take my phone and I call Rachel.

"Here you are, where the hell were you last night?!" she almost screams.

"I was out"

"I know, Santana. I asked you where"

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"'cause your _amazing_ boyfriend called me"

"Puck called you?"

"Yes, he tried to call you and you didn't answer, so he called me thinking that you were with me"

"And what did you say to him?" Fuck, he's going to ask me so many questions.

"That we watched a movie and we fell asleep"

"You are the best Rach"

"I already knew it... where were you Santana?"

"At a bar"

"Ok, what I want to know is where you were all night! 'Cause you didn't sleep in your house and you certainly weren't with me, so?"

"Umh Rachel I have to go!"

"Don't even try to .." and I hung up.

Good now Rachel will harass me until I tell her where I was, but Puck didn't know anything. I'm in my office and I'm thinking about what happened. I cheated on Puck and I've never been a cheater, why the hell did I do it? Someone knock at the door... Please don't be Rachel.

"Miss Lopez" oh thank god it's only my assistant "Your meeting will start in 20 minutes.. oh and Miss Berry is here" Fuck!

"Tell her that I'm busy"

"Too late, Santana!" Rachel enters and my assistant leaves.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here"

"Come on Rachel leave it" I say.

"No, where were you yesterday? Why weren 't you with Puck? Why didn't he know where you were?"

"I was at Lol dance"

"Where?" She asks.

"It's a disco"

"Ok and after that?" Think Santana think!

"I stayed there until 4 am, the others two hours I stayed awake walking in the park"

"Why don't I believe you?" She raises her eyebrow.

"You should, now you can go, I have things to do"

"You are hiding something from me, I'll find out" I roll my eyes.

"Good bye Rachel" she leaves.

Of course I'm hiding something and no one has to find out, my phone starts to ring, Puck, fuck...

"Hey Puck"

"Hi, you didn't answer my call yesterday"

"Yeah I fell asleep"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in my office, I have a meeting"

"Ok, I called to let you know that your parents are here"

"What? Why are they here?" I ask.

"I don't know, they are at home, I'm on my way to the gym"

"Ok, thank you, see you later"

Why are my parents here, why didn't they call me? They are the last two people in the world that I want to see today... Maybe the second-last, Brittany would be the last, I didn't tell her that I have a boyfriend. After this long day what is waiting for me is worse, my parents are at my house, do they have some kind of radar for my no-day?!

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Are you here?" No sounds "Oh thank god" I whisper.

"Who are you talking with?" My mom suddenly says, fuck she scared me!

"No one, I was calling you"

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Good... Umh, why are you here mom?"

"Dad wanted to see Puck"

"Why?"

"He wanted to talk to him" she says.

"About what?"

"Santana how long have you and Puck been together?"

"Umh... About 6 years... Why?"

"When do you want to get married Santana?!" She says.

"When do I want to do what?!" I'm shocked.

"You heard me clearly!"

"I don't want to get married"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to! I don't have to explain myself"

"Yes you have to, you have a wonderful guy next to you, why shouldn't you marry him?" she asks.

"Why don't you marry him if he is so good, uh?!"

"Don't talk to me this way!"

"Mom, you and dad can't come here and tell me that you want me to get married, it's my life, not yours" I take my keys.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Out"

I go to the park and I lay down on the lawn... I take my phone and I find Brittany's number... Maybe I should delete it...

**To Brittany: Hey, It's Santana.**

**From Brittany: Oh hi, finally you text me!**

**To Brittany: Yeah, I had a long day.**

**From Brittany: That bad?**

**To Brittany: you can't even imagine!**

**From Brittany: poor you :( where are you?**

**To Brittany: at the park.**

**From Brittany: why are you there?**

**To Brittany: I wanted to relax.**

**From Brittany: mmmh, yeah the park can help.**

**To Brittany: and you?**

**From Brittany: at home, have you eaten yet?**

**To Brittany: no.**

**From Brittany: do you want to come here and join me for lunch?**

**To Brittany: on my way.**

Here I am, in front of her door.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :) hope it still be interesting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Ehy guys thanks for keep reading, following** **this story and also for the favs:)**

"Hi" I say.

"Hey come on in" we go to the kitchen.

"You are cooking"

"Yes, do you like pasta?"

"If it's good" I say.

"It's good don't worry!" She winks.

We ate in silent, why am I here? My parents are at my home, Puck will arrive soon and they want me to get married, are they fucking serious?! I definitely shouldn't be here! I cheated on Puck and I'm lying to Brittany. I'm the worse person on the world.

"Santana are you ok?"

"Y-yeah"

"Are you sure? You seem lost" was I thinking too loud?!

"I'm ok" we start to clean.

"Why was your day so bad?" She asks.

"The meetings were boring and when I went home my parents were there"

"Are you not happy to see them?"

"My parents are kind of different from the others" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"They like to control my life, they want me to be perfect and sometimes, almost always, they make me feel like... I'm nothing but a robot that they like to play with"

"Oh... That was... Strong" she says.

"Yep, have you ever talked with them?"

"About what?"

"About what you feel"

"Oh no, they would be so disappointed"

"But you can't be what they want you to be" she says.

"I don't want to talk about this"

"Ok, but it's not true that you are nothing... You are Santana, you are you" she smiles and I stare her beautiful eyes.

5 seconds pass and I'm against the wall, with my legs around her waists! She's kissing me, no one ever kissed me in this way, her kisses are so full of feelings. She's a wonderful girl and I'm a liar, but she makes me feel... I don't know, different... I don't even know how we ended here, making out on the wall. My body is moving up and down slowly against her front, her hands are under my shirt, she is caressing my boobs while I'm kissing her neck. She takes my shirt off, she kisses my collarbone, I moan softly, she looks up at me.

"You are something that I can't even explain" she tells me and I feel like I'm dying. She doesn't deserve this and I don't deserve her. She brings her hand under my pants, in my underwear, her hand is massaging my core.

"Oh fuck Britt" I moan. After a few minutes she enters me with two fingers and my back leaves the wall from the pleasure. Her hard penis is touching my ass, she unzips my pants and she helps me taking all off. I unzip hers and she lets it fall on the ground. She lowers her boxers and with her hand she takes her penis to my entrance... We both moan loud, my legs are tight on her waist, my arms are on her shoulders with my hands in her hair, her head is on my shoulder. I can hear her moan in my ear. I move up and down, rub myself on her, our pace is slow, but the pleasure is high! After a few minutes we start to go faster and we moan so hard that it's really difficult not to come..

"Britt... Oh god... Oh god... O-OH" I think that I never came so hard, one more thrust and she comes too.

"OH FUCKING GOD!"

We stay there motionless for awhile, our chests are moving so fast that I can't breathe. She pulls back her head and kisses me, our forehead together, our eyes closed, our breaths mixed in our mouths. She starts to walk, with me still on her, to her bed, we lay down, my legs relax and leave her waist, she kisses me, my fingers caress her cheeks, she lays her head on my shoulder and we fall asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes, I look at the clock on her wall and it's 6.30 pm, what the fuck, I have to go. I gently roll Brittany off me, she's so cute and I start to dress. I look at my phone and Puck called me. I kiss Brittany on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Brittany" I whisper and I leave.

* * *

"Santana Lopez where were you?" My dad shouts.

"Had something to do dad"

"Where's Puck?"

"Out with your mother, we should talk about something" he says.

"Yeah I think so"

"Me and you mother think th.."

"You can't come here and tell me what to do, if I want to do something I can do it by myself, if I don't want that I don't do it! Ok?"

"Don't raise your voice with me Santana"

"Oh, you are at home" my mom says, Puck is behind her.

"Yes I am at my house and I don't want anyone to tell me what to do in my home"

"Santana" my mom almost shouts.

"What's your problem? Why do you have to be so stupid, it's time to settle down" he says.

"I decide when it's my time to settle down, it's not your decision and you can't come here and talk to Puck about this. I'm going to my room" I leave them and I lay down on my bed. Someone knock at the door. "GO AWAY"

"It's Puck" he enters and closes the door "Why are you so angry?"

"Why? 'Cause they want me to do something I don't wanna do" I say.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"It's not that, they can't come here and tell you to marry me. If we want to get married, you and I should talk about it"

"Ok and you are right, but don't you want to get married?" He asks.

"No Puck, not now"

"Ok, I'm going downstairs to talk to your parents"

"Thank you"

He leaves, why do I have a crazy family? I'm 25 not 40. I can't get marry, I'm so young and then after the last events... I should call Rachel, we were talking about breaking up with Puck and now I should tell her that my parents are thinking about marriage! I hear my phone rings... A text...

**From Brittany: Hey where are you?**

**To Brittany: Sorry I'm at home.**

**From Brittany: Why didn't you wake me?**

**To Brittany: You were sleeping.**

**From Brittany: I know this is why you had to wake me up!**

**To Brittany: I had to go home.**

**From Brittany: ok, are you ok?**

**To Brittany: Yes I'm fine.**

* * *

A week later... My parents are really far from me and I'm really happy about that, but I'm happier that they gave up with the marriage! I'm with Rachel, we are walking in the city, she keeps asking me about me and Puck, we are actually outside his gym waiting for him.

"You are still with Puck" she says.

"And you are still annoying!"

"You didn't even think about breaking up with him"

"Rachel please not now, the last week was hell 'cause of my parents. Don't start please"

"Ok, I only want to say that you are with him only 'cause is easier"

"I don't wan.." Someone interrupts me.

"Santana!" I turn and there she is, Brittany, she can't be here, in front of Puck's gym.

"H-hey" I say, Rachel is looking at us.

"You didn't answer my texts"

"Yeah sorry" I say.

"Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Brittany" and they shake her hands.

"Who are you?" Rachel asks.

"She's a friend of mine" I say.

"Well..." She is interrupted by Puck coming to me and kissing my lips.

"Hi Rachel, hi.. I don't know you" he says.

"I'm Brittany, Santana's friend" she looks hurt, really hurt "I have to go" she leaves without saying goodbye.

"Oh wow" Rachel says.

"Does she have a problem?" Puck asks.

"Not, she's fine, can we go now?

When we arrive home Puck start to cook and I'm on the couch... She saw us, me and Puck, she was really hurt, I didn't want her to know it this way.

**To Brittany: I'm sorry.**

**From Brittany: Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?**

**To Brittany: I don't know.**

**From Brittany: Can we meet? I wanna talk.**

**To Brittany: I don't know if it's a good idea.**

**From Brittany: Please Santana.**

**To Brittany: Ok. Where?**

**From Brittany: Come to Lol Dance, the lessons are over.**

**To Brittany: I'm coming.**

"Puck I'm leaving" I say almost out the door.

"What?"

"I'm going out"

"But it's almost ready" he says.

"I know sorry, but I'll come back soon"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see some people for work"

"And can't you do it tomorrow?" He asks.

"If I'm doing it now, it means that I can't tomorrow"

"Ok"

* * *

"Hi" I say.

"Hi, sit" we are sit on a couch in her disco, she's looking at the floor playing with her fingers.

"I'm really sorry Brittany"

"Really?"

"I swear Brittany, I felt so guilty and I'm still feeling guilty, I'm so sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know"

"Does that mean that we can't see each other again?" She asks.

"I... I... Yes" I feel like I'm going to cry.

"What we have done, it was nothing for you?"

"No it wasn't"

"So why can't you stay with me?" She asks.

"I can't leave him"

"Are you in love with him?"

"... Not like before" I say.

"So why?"

"There are other things"

"You cheated on him" she says.

"I know"

"So why do you want to stay with him?"

"'Cause it's too difficult to break up, because of my parents" I raise my voice, tears leaving my eyes.

"This is ridiculous... We had something and you know it"

"I know but I can't"

"No you don't want Santana, you are scared about something that you don't even know" she's angry.

"I'm really sorry"

"I think you should leave" she says.

* * *

**Brittany now knows about Puck.. What do you think? Did you like the chapter? :) review me if you have time to ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**[edit by Joseannethibo]**

**Hello guys, God thank you very much for the reviews! I'm happy to see so much followers and favorites too =)**

**Amil 10: Santana is very scared about change her life and things are getting worse .. thank you and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE: Yeah Brittany didn't take it well,she really likes San.**

**Guest: Santana is going to miss her,but something is coming out..**

**StephaniieC: thank you .. yeah they are so irritants!**

**Kchayes93: thankyou.. I never saw Dr. Seuss,I like that quote =)**

**Guest: Rachel will talk with Brittany,but you have to wait some chapters..**

**LoveSongNR, ffaddict82, Doodle91xxx, BrittanaSantittany11111, itsmePierina: thank you very much =) **

**I love you guys!**

* * *

I close her door, I feel like shit. What is wrong with me? She was right, we had something and that something was wonderful, but I'm scared and she was right about that too, scared of what? To disappoint by my parents? Fuck I hate my life, people could think that I have everything a person could have, but I don't. I go back home.

"Dinner is in the kitchen" he says.

"Thank you"

"Where were you?"

"I already told you" I say.

"Are we ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Answer me" he says.

"Yes we are ok"

"Are you sure ?"

"Why, shouldn't I?" I know that we are not ok.

"I don't know, we weren't so good in the last weeks"

"You are right"

"Do you want to break up with me?" He asks and my eyes widen.

"What? No Puck, why do you think that?"

"Well we fought, you were always out and you don't want to marry me"

"Puck I already explained it to you"

"I know, it's just that we are distant" he says.

"I'm sorry, we are going to be better"

God, I feel guilty and sorry. Guilty for cheating on Puck and lying to Brittany and sorry for what happened with Brittany and made Puck feels like I want to break up with him, perfect Santana.

* * *

A few days pass, Puck and I are ok, well we are like before, but now we don't fight for stupid things. I didn't talk with Brittany since that day, maybe it's better this way. I know she's hurt and I'm hurt too, but I had to choose, Brittany or Puck? Am I sorry for this choice? A little, but I choose what is safer. With Brittany maybe I could be happy but I can't keep think that, I'm with Puck, so everyone is happy, I did what I had to do.. Sometimes I feel so stupid.

* * *

"HEY? HEY? What the hell is your name?!" I shout to my assistant.

"I'm Jess"

"Jess where the hell is Rachel ?"

"I don't know Miss"

" find out!" After 10 minutes Rachel enters.

"Why did Jess told me that you are in the worse mood possible?!" She says.

" 'cause I am"

"What happened?"

"This week was horrible, I threw up, I can't sleep well and I'm really irritated for anything" I say.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor"

"No, it's not that bad"

"You are pale Santana" she says.

"I can't go to the doctor, I'm too busy"

"Santana don't force me to get you there"

"I really hate you Rachel, sometimes you are like my mom!"

"Oh thank you"

"It's not a compliment!" I say.

"Move your ass sweet cheeks!"

"Oh wow I didn't know this Rachel!" We leave my office.

"Jess? Santana can't be here for anyone for about two hours, ok?" Rachel asks and she nods. We arrive at the hospital and wait in the waiting room.

"Why did you bring me here? I hate hospitals!" I say.

"Something is wrong with you, Santana" if you only knew Rachel..

"Next" The nurse calls and Rachel and I enter the room.

"What do we have here?"the doctor asks.

"Nothing so .." Rachel interrupts me.

"She threw up, she can't sleep and she is being a real bitch, all in less than two weeks!" She says.

"Oh thank you Rachel" I say.

"Your girlfriend is funny" he says while he's testing my body.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" We say.

"Oh sorry.. Well that can explain.." he remains silent.

"Explain what?" I ask, now I'm a little worried. He scans my tummy "What are y-you doing?"

"Well we have the answer" he says.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"She's pregnant" and with these three words I die, everything falls apart. I can't be pregnant, what the fuck!

"Santana?" He doctor calls me "are you ok?"

"Can you tell me when.. When I got pregnant?"

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"I w-want to know"

"Well .. I can tell you.. Two weeks , almost three"

Almost three weeks.. I can't believe it, this can't happen, no, no, no, no it's not true, this is a fucking joke, I'm not pregnant!

"Santana we can leave now, we can talk it out" Rachel understands that I feel bad.

"Call me if you need anything Santana, bye"

We leave the hospital and Rachel makes me sit on a bench.

"Santana can you talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk Rachel, I'm fucking pregnant!" I say.

"I know sweetie, but you are still with Puck, think if you broke up with him" I look at her, yeah 'cause you don't fucking know that I'm not pregnant with his child!

* * *

"Santana?" Puck asks from the kitchen.

"I'm home" I say, he comes in the living room.

"Are you ok? You have a sad face!"

"I'm good"

"Santana please, why are you always avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you"

"So tell me what's wrong"

"Not now please, I'm tired, I wanna sleep"

"Ok"

I'm staring the wall, I don't even know what to think.. What trouble did I put myself in? It can't be happening, what the hell was I thinking? Sex without condom, well that doesn't change that I cheated on Puck, but now I'm fucked. The truth can't come out, but how can I lie to everyone? Keep living knowing that the baby is Brittany's child, that she doesn't know, that Puck will think he is the father, oh fuck. I don't even want to think about my parents.. It's too much, really too much to handle.. But what can I do? I can't abort, I will feel so bad, mostly 'cause it's all my fault. So I keep the baby.. Oh god what if it come out with blonde hair or blue eyes? How will I explain it? I have to do something and I have to do it now.

* * *

**BOOM! She's pregnant! What is** **she going to do? What do you think?**

**Did you hear Naya preview single? What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hey guys thank you very much for the reviews and for following/favs this story,I'm really happy about it :) I wrote also another story, I wanna remember you, it's going to the end, take a look if you like :)**

**Doodle91xxx: thank you very much =) you will find out very soon ! and I can't wait for Naya single too !**

**Brittana: I know I know..**

**LoveSongNR:I think you are right about the condom thing ;) **

**dayday: I was thinking about a little boy,but I think that I'll do a survey.  
**

**ffaddict82: thank you :)**

**yop10: thanks,yeah she has to tell her something,but this doesn't mean that she will do it .. Santana will talk with Rachel about Brittany, but will she tell her all the truth?**

**Guest: oh wow.. will you hate her or not ?.. **

**4evamuzic: thank you, I like sass Rachel and I'm happy to read that you like San's internalspeaking :)**

**Fallinghardinyourgame: I think that she has to break up with Puck too;)**

**guest:thanks,well she's not going to take it so well,but to understand is better read the chapter!**

* * *

I wake up with the biggest headache. Last night, I cried until I fell asleep. Puck is still sleeping, his arm is around my waist. How can I tell him that I'm pregnant and that it's not his? I can't, maybe it will be the worst mistake of my life, but I really can't. Well I'm doing the same thing to Brittany, but she hasn't been my girlfriend for almost six years and my parents don't even know her. Maybe I should talk with someone, but who? I can't tell anyone what happened.

"San why are you awake already?" Puck asks.

"I don't feel very well "

"Do you want me to bring you something from the kitchen?" When he acts this way he makes it really hard to think that I wanted to break up with him.

"No thanks"

"Do you wanna talk?"

"About what Puck?"

"I don't know .. us. I thought that you wanted to break up with me"

"Well Puck we aren't so good, it's one of this months that the only thing we do it's fight" I say.

"Are you breaking up with me right now?"

"Puck.." he interrupts me.  
"It's all Rachel's fault"

"What has she done?!"

"Yeah she keeps telling you that you should break up with me, I see her, she hates me"

"She doesn't, she is only worried"

"Worried? about what? what have I done to make her worried?!" he asks standing up from the bed.

"nothing" I look down.

"Of course .. Santana, if you want us to break up tell me, don't find excuses"

"I'm not"

"It looks like it.. maybe I should leave for awhile" what? Panic assails me, he can't leave, what can I do? "I can stay with a fr.." I interrupt him.

"I'm pregnant!" my voice was full of panic, I'm crying.

"You ar.. you are pregnant..?" He's looking at me, I can't look at him "Santana I thought that you wanted to break up with me and you are pregnant instead.."

"Don't leave" I say.

"I'm not going anywhere, but don't ever scare me like that again!"

He hugs me, my chin on his shoulder.. what have I done? I should have thought about it, not tell him. He held me tight until I fell asleep again. When I woke up, he wasn't there anymore. I go downstairs to eat something. I'm like a zombie, the only things that I can think are 'Brittany-baby-Puck', now the only thing that I can do it's keep pretending that Puck is the father and that Brittany doesn't exist.

* * *

My phone starts to ring, who the hell is it? I'm on the couch and I don't wanna speak with anybody.. The phone keeps ringing, ok I'm coming.. Rachel.

"Don't you have your own life?"

"This isn't the way to answer the phone Santana!" she say.

"Have I ever told you that you are like my mom?"

"Yes, anyway Puck called me"  
"Again? why?"  
"You told him that you are pregnant"

"How do you know?"

"Well he invited me to the party"

"what party?"

"Oh fuck, didn't you know?"

"No Rachel"

"He is going to kill me.. he organized a party for the baby"

"I don't want a party!"

"Come on San, he's finally doing something, you should be happy" she is right I should be happy "but don't tell him that you already know"

"ok, I have to go Rachel"

"ok, bye baby, see you tonight" she hangs up.

Tonight? what the hell?! The party is tonight?! I don't want a fucking party .. oh god, when are we going to tell my parents? They are going to become crazy and they will insist for the marriage. I wanna die, why the hell a thing , so good like 'being' with Brittany can cause so many trouble?

* * *

"San I'm home, are you ready?" he texted me before telling me to be ready.

"Yes I am! Where are we .. what is that?"

"Bouquet of roses for my beautiful pregnant girlfriend" he gives me the flowers.

"Thank you" he pecks my lips.  
"Come on we don't want to be late"

"Late for what?"

"You'll see"

* * *

This street is too familiar, where are we going? Oh fucking god, someone really hates me, come on this is really too much!

"I saw this local today and I really like it" he says "Have you ever been here?" I shake my head "Good" we enter and a lot of our friend were there, the waiter comes to us.

"Welcome to LOL DANCE, if you need anything you can ask me, enjoy your night and greetings" A lot of people say that "it cannot get any worse" they don't know how much they are wrong!

"You are here finally!" Rachel shouts "We waited forever!"

"Are you already drunk?"

"What? no San I don't drink you know that" I look up and there are some posters saying "Welcome new mommy" "pregnant girl" etc .

"I want to sit"

"Don't you feel well?" Puck asks me.

"I'm good, I just want to sit"

This party is awful, well it's a good party, but I can't party now! I spoke with everyone who is here. They all ask me if I'm happy and how I'm going to call the baby, some stupid things like that. Puck looks so happy. I haven't seen him so happy in awhile. He's happy and I'm devastated. This party makes no sense to me, I feel eyes on me.. I turn and Rachel is staring me.

"What's your problem Santana?"she asks.

"I have no problem"

"Are you trying to lie to me again?"

"I'm not lying"

"Why do.. Oh there's your friend!" She says looking behind me, I turn and I see Brittany.

"Fuck" I mumble.

"Why don't you call her over?" Rachel asks. I'm looking at her, she has a sad smile, her eyes aren't as blue as they usually are, she's killing me.

"GUYS I WANT TO MAKE A TOAST" my eyes are on Brittany, she was looking at Puck like she could kill him " TO THE FUTURE MOTHER" Her mouth opens, she's choked " OF MY CHILD" Her eyes widen, she looks at me, she's scared and angry. She turns and runs away. While the other drink for the toast I run after Brittany. Puck calls my name but I didn't even turn to tell him where I was going. I don't see Brittany so I go upstairs to her house door.

"Brittany" I knock " Brittany I know you are here, open the door.. BRITTANY!"

She opens the door with red puffy eyes.

* * *

**How many of you are hating me?! What do you think about what happened between Puck and Santana? What is going to happen with Britt?**

**Have you heard Naya single? What do you think? SORRY :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Ehy guys thank you very much for the reviews :) 107 followers and 36 favorites WOW thank youuuuuuu :) **

**hangover1111: yeah I think so too, it's going to happen, we have only to wait :)**

**BizzleB90: ;). Maybe the others songs in her album are different so you may like them!**

**Fishin4nothin: you are funny :) thanks, I already planned the story otherwise I could use your suggestions :)**

**niquad: thanks,I planned to make they break up later,but since you all want them to break up now, it will come earlier.**

**brittana-is-love-16: thank you :) Well she is a little bit stupid,but she is scared about ..everything! she will get help don't worry.**

**fallinghardinyourgame: they are going to break up in a few chapters and thank you to read and review this story :)**

**Liv.F.S: well, she lied to everyone .. :(**

**LoveSongNR: :P. Her decision in effect has provoked some controversies. I don't now what to think about it, but I like the song :)**

**BrittanaSantittany11111: thanks :)**

**4evamuzic: I think that almost everybody want to slap her right now :) tell me if you like this one too :)**

**brittana-is-wanky21: this on is a little bit longer!**

**Guest: you are right,the truth will come out.**

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE: yeah Santana has some inner conflict.**

* * *

"What do you want Santana?" She says.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't know that we were coming here"

"Yeah 'cause that's the problem"

"Brittany please.."

"No Santana, I don't wanna hear anything from you, you lied to me and to your boyfriend, you choose to stay with him, so why are you here now?"

"I was worried" I say.

"Save it"

"Ok, I'm going away" I turn and start to walk.

"Is Puck the father?" She asks and I didn't turn, some tears on my face.

"..yes" she comes to me, her forehead against the back of my head, we didn't say anything, we know that this is a goodbye "I'm really sorry Brittany"

"Me too" I turn and she smiles softly to me.

"I have to go"

"You have" she leans in and peck my lips then she goes back to her apartment.

"Where were you? We searched for you everywhere" Rachel says.

"I was out, I needed some air"

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't"

"I understand, you don't want me to know, it's ok, but Puck is waiting for you, you should join him"

"I just want to go home" I say.

"Why? Aren't you happy?"

"Why should I be happy? 'Cause I'm fucking pregnant?" She widen her eyes, obviously she can't understand, but I'm not happy.

"Sant.." I interrupt her.

"I'm going home, can you tell Puck? He can stay here and enjoy the party, I'm tired"

"..ok"

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I found a perfect girl and guess what? She has a boyfriend and now she's also pregnant. Why can't I find a 'normal' girl?! I really like her or I should I say liked, our connection was immediate. I was so happy and now I'm in bed crying for a girl that doesn't want me.. Well I think she wants me, she just has some problems that I can't understand. We slept together, we really slept together, what we shared was.. I don't even know how to describe it. What the hell happened to love and romance? When you see a girl and you fall for her, when you look in her eyes and you lost yourself, this is what we had, we looked at each other and we lost ourselves, we were so close.. We could've been in love, yeah we knew each other for how long? 2 days, but did you ever hear about "love at first sight"? now the only thing that I have to do is forget her. I should find a girl that really want me no matter what.

* * *

The morning after.. **Santana POV**

This headache sucks, yesterday too.. Where is Puck? I need something to eat, I go to the kitchen and I see Puck lying on the couch. I get ready for work and I'm on my way. I have one meeting today and I'm not in the mood, my phone rings, if it's Rachel .. Jess?

"What do you want Jess?"

"Umh, miss Lopez, the girl who you have the meeting with is here"

"Why? She should be there at 9, not now" I say.

"Well she is here now, so, where are you?"

"It's not your business, tell her to wait 5 minutes

"Where is she?" I ask to Jess.

"In the conference room"

"Bring us something to drink" I enter the room and this girl was sit.

"Hi"

"Hi I'm Santana Lopez" we shake our hands.

"Oh I know, I'm Jane"

"Ok, now we can talk about business"

After two hours ..

"Ok, now we have a deal"

"Yep, you work here now, do your job and everyone will be happy. You can go now.''

After she left I went to my office. I should do something but I don't want to do anything, my hand on my forehead, I'm a bad person, how can I be a mother? I cannot ..

"Miss Lopez, Puck is here"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend is here" she says.

"I heard you.. Let him in" she leaves and Puck enters.

"Hey you woke up early" he says.

"As every day"

"How do you feel?"

"Good you?"

"Good, yesterday you left early" he says.

"Yeah I was tired"

"This pregnancy is tiring you a lot" I nod "maybe we should go to a doctor"

"I don't think it's necessary, it's normal"

"I called our parents"

"You what?"

"Yeah, we should tell them that they are going to be grandparents"

"It's too soon" I say.

"You are already pregnant Santana, they will hate us if we don't tell them as soon as possible"

"How soon?"

"They will be here tonight" he says.

"Really, too soon" I mumble.

"Sooooo, when are we going to check the baby?" He asks.

"I don't know, I have to call the doctor"

"Ok, what were you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Ok.. How do you want to name it?"

"Umh, I don't know Puck, don't you think that it too soon?"

"Yeah but I already know how to name it" my brow raises.

"Tell me"

"If it's a boy I thought Teodore so we can call him Ted and if it's a girl, Katherine so we can call she Kat"

"I'm not going to name my child like a dog and a cat, what were you thinking?!"

"Our child" he says.

"Mmmh?"

"You said your child, it's our child" he says.

"Yeah, but those name suck!"

"You didn't even think about it!"

"Puck I have to work, can you please go? We'll see each other tonight"

"Ok, bye baby"

"Bye" he closes the door and after two minutes I throw a glass against the door.

"Oh my god Santana are you ok?" Jess opens the door.

"GET OUT!" I shout and she closes the door. I don't wanna talk to my parents or Puck's parents. I fucking hate Puck when he does things without consult me! I close my eyes and I try to relax, but it will not last too long 'cause I have another meeting that I'm absolutely not going to listen, I have too much things to think about..

* * *

I leave the office and go to my car, but I can't go home. There are a lot of people that I don't wanna see.. Fuck, but I have to go.. I know what to do.. Knock knock.

"I'm coming" Rachel opens the door "Hey San, what are you doing here?"

"Go change"

"Why?"

"Hurry up Rachel, we don't want to be late!"

"I'm never late"

"So go change!" She rolls her eyes and goes to her room.. After 5 minutes she is ready to get in the car.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"To my house"

"And why am I here?"

" 'cause mine and Puck's parents are there" I say.

"What? Why are you bringing me there?"

" 'cause I need you there, you know how my parents are and if you are there they are less .. well they and more normal!"

"I can't go there, it's a family dinner" she says.

"You are my family Rachel"

"Yeah yeah yeah, only when you want and you understood what I mean"

"Hear me well Rachel, you are going to come to my house and you are going to help me with all the people that are there, ok?!"

"Fine!"

**Brittany POV**

My disco is full of people, but for me is almost empty. Those people are enjoying their night, they are happy and the only thing that I can think of is her. She's pregnant, what the fuck.. I hate her.. No, it's not true, I can't hate her..

"Hey" a girl says.

"Hi"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Well I own this place so.."

"Oh you are the owner" She says.

"Do I know you?"

"No, some of my friends talked to me about you"

"Yeah? What did they say?"

"Well.. They talked about.. A part of.. You" she says embarrassed.

"Oh, I understand" now that she knows about me she doesn't want to stay here " if you may excuse me"

"So no drink?!" She asks.

"Really?" I'm surprised.

"Yeah, come on" we go to the VIP area and we sit on the little couch "I'm Jane by the way"

"Brittany, are you here alone?"

"No my friends are somewhere, we were celebrating my new job"

"Oh good"

"Yes I'm really happy about it, tell me something about you"

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I would..

"No"

"Why not? You are beautiful"

"Are you flirting with me?!"

"Maybe"

"Well I don't know why"

"they don't know what they are missing"

"You are definitely flirting with me" I smile.

"Is it a problem?"

"No I don't think so"

"Good, 'cause I can go on, but maybe we can get to know each other better" she whispers in my ear.

"Do you wanna go out and eat something?"

"Yeah" We go out and eat a hot dog while we walk toward the park "there are a lot of stars"

"Yeah, it's wonderful"

"It's getting late, I should go back" I nod.. When we are in front of my local she turns toward me.

"Maybe we .." She interrupts me with a kiss.

"Give me your number" I nod, after we get each other numbers she leaves and I go home. Well now I can try to go out with this girl, maybe it can work, it looks like she's a good girl and maybe she can make me feel better and I can build a relationship with her, but it's really too soon to think about it. I have to wait and see.

* * *

Meanwhile ..**Santana POV**

"Santana, do I really have to do it?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah and don't even try to leave me alone, ok?"

"I hate you"

"Here we go" I open the door and they all turn toward me. I hold Rachel's hand tight, I'm not fucking ready, I don't wanna talk with them.

"You are finally home" my mom says.

"I was working"

"Why Rachel is here?" Puck asks.

"It's nice to see you too!" Rachel says sarcastically.

"Puck called us telling that we had to come here, what's up?" Caleb says (Puck dad).

"Can we sit in the kitchen? Dinner is ready" Puck says and we all go to the kitchen, my mom is next to me. Puck tries to sit on the other side, but I take Rachel by her arm and I sit her next to me.

"So? You are making me nervous" my mom says.

"No?! You nervous?!" I say sarcastically.

"Santana .." Rachel interrupts her.

"How long will you stay Mrs Lopez?" I smile to her.

"I don't know"

"You can stay here as long as you want" Puck says, I'm going to kill him! We start to eat and at dessert Puck gets our attention "ok, so Santana and I want to tell you something" he looks at me, he wants me to stand up and talk.

"No you wanted all of this, it's your moment!" I say.

"You are going to be grandparents" our parents have their mouths open.

"Oh I'm so happy, my boy it's going to be a father!" His parents hug him.

"So Santana, have you thought about marriage?" My mom asks me.

"We already talked about this" I say.

"Aren't you happy for the baby?" Rachel asks trying to avoid the ''marriage thing", but this is not going to make me feel better, 'cause the baby makes me nervous too and it makes me feel bad.

"Obviously we are happy, but a baby in marriage could be better, don't you think?"

"Well today there are a lot of couple that have a baby and they aren't marry" Rachel says.

"So you are one of that .." My mom starts.

"Mom it's enough" I say.

"I don't understand why you don't want to get married, every girl wants to get married Santana!" My mom says, my dad disappears when my mom starts to talk about these things.

"Don't start please, I'm tired of this, I won't get married ok? I'm not going to tell you again" I say.

"Ok who wants a drink?" Puck asks with a bottle of champagne in his hands.

"I have to go to the restroom" I go away and Rachel comes with me. In the bedroom..

"Your mother is.." Rachel starts.

"I know"

"What's up San?"

"I'm tired of this shit, I want my parents out of my house, I don't want anyone here now"

"When you say anyone.."

"I mean my parents, Puck's parents and .. Puck"

"Santana can you please tell me what happened? You didn't want to break up with him and now you don't even want to see him.. It Isn't just because of the baby right?"

"..no" I look down.

"So?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Santana please, I want to know what's happening, something isn't right, I'm your best friend, I wanna help you"

"I.. I-I can't"

"Why?" She asks.

"I.. I .." I look at the ground "I cheated on Puck"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I knew it, I shouldn't have told you"

"No San please, tell me what happened" she says.

"You kept saying that we should broke up and I.. I was thinking about it.. I went out that night, I met a girl, a beautiful girl and I .. We spent the night together"

"When Puck called me, that night" I nod "how did you feel?"

"Good, really good" I mumble.

"This is why you are so strange?"

"Yes, I felt so right with her and now I feel so wrong for what I did" I say in tears.

"Did you like that girl?" I don't answer "I'm not here to judge you San, you know"

"Yes I really liked her, I never liked someone that much"

"Can you tell me who she is?"

".. Brittany"

"Oh.. Oh! We were at your party and we saw her"

"It's her disco"

"What? Now I know why you were so .."

"Yeah"

"do you still talk?"

"Not after the party"

"Did she like you?" I nod "I'm sorry San"

"I am too.. Rachel I don't wanna stay here tonight, can I come to your house"

"Of course San, but what are you gonna tell the others?"

"I don't care, I don't wanna stay here"

"Come on, I'm taking you out of here" she says. I go in Rachel's car and she goes in the kitchen where the parents and Puck are.

"Where is Santana?" Puck asks.

"She is in the car, she's staying with me tonight"

"What? Why?" San's mom asks.

"She doesn't feel good"

"She has to stay here" Puck says.

"No she doesn't, she will stay at minetonight, goodnight" Rachel enters the car.

"You don't know how much I love you right now"

"When we will be home you are gonna hate me"

"Why?"

" 'cause you have to tell me every little details of your story!"

"It's going to be a long night!" I say.

* * *

**I know Santana lied to Britt telling her that Puck is the father :( Anyway**** tell me if you liked it and what you think about it.**

** Love you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Ehy guys thank you very much for the reviews it means a lot for me and it means a lot to see that someone is following me,my story and that someone also favs it. THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

******Don't forget to read the end note, there is a question for you !**

**FaberrittanaLover94, Guest : he will get out of the picture soon,but before that something as to happen and Jane will be there for awhile,not forever..**

**StephaniieC: AHahahahah =) maybe I really should do it! **

**Naya's Snixxx: is there someone that like Jane?! and thanks.**

**Fishin4Nothin, guest, brittana-is-wanky21:thank you, Santana is going to hate Jane really soon! Puck is not going to see the baby,it means that ... ?**

**LoveSOngNR: you are right girl ;)**

**Liv.F.S: Rachel is like her guardian angel, you will all love Rachel :)**

**123456789:if you don't wanna read it I can't force you, but you will miss the best parts that will come ;)**

**MaryMelo22: I don't know how the baby will look like yet, but there's no need to wait the baby born to settle this situation :)**

* * *

I'm sitting on Rachel's couch, she's staring at me, she's so irritating, why did I tell her about Brittany? Well I'm not going to tell her about the baby for sure, I can't.

"Santana can you.." She starts.

"Can I drink something? I know that a pregnant girl shouldn't drink, but it has not even been a month yet"

"Only 'cause I want you to talk and I know that when you drink you relax"

"Thank you" she gives me a glass of wine.

"Now talk!"

"What do you want to know Rachel? I already told you what happened" I say.

"I want to know everything, but mostly I want to know your feelings"

"You want to know my feelings.. What are you? A fucking psychologist?"

"No, I'm your best friend that's worse!"she says.

"Ok, I arrived at the Lol Dance and I asked for a drink and there was, Brittany. We had a little chat, then after awhile she came to me and she offered me a drink, we danced together and then we went upstairs to her apartment"

"Ok, how did she make you feel?"

"Like I was special, she cared about me, she was so sweet and gentle.. When we .. Had sex, it didn't feel like just sex Rachel"

"You mean that it .."

"It felt like love, she was making love to me"

"Oh, it must have been strong" she says.

"I was in another world Rachel, but I cheated on Puck"

"Now you understand what I was trying to tell you, you deserve to feel that way"

"Well I deserved"

"Santana you are a 'saint', you work all the time, you never take a free day, you are always at home with him, you almost never go out without him, you made just one mistake , it's forgivable"

"You think?"

"Yes, do you want to speak with him?"

"I don't know, what if he leaves me"

"Puck is lost without you and you are carrying his baby, are you serious?"

"Yeah you are right.." Sometimes I forget that I said that the baby was his.

"Come on you have to sleep, tomorrow your parents will stress you until death!"

"Maybe I can move in here"

"Don't joke!"

"Yep you are definitely my best friend"

* * *

The morning after. **Brittany POV**

Who sends me texts in the morning?! I'm tired and sleepy. Who is it? Who is it?! Jane? Oh Jane!

**Jane: Hi Brittany, how are you? Are you free today?**

**Brittany: Hey, I'm good and you? I'm free, what did you have in mind?**

**Jane: Maybe we can see each other, I don't know, we can go to the mall.**

**Brittany: Ok, send me your address so I can pick you up.**

I'm in front of her house, I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous. She seems like a good girl, but after what happened with Santana maybe I have to be more careful. I knock at the door.

"Hey" she says.

"Hi, are you ready?"

"Yes, we can go"

We arrive at the mall and we start to walk and buy clothes.

"Are you from New York?" I ask.

"Yes, born and raised, you?"

"Same, that was your house?"

"Yes I moved in three months ago, living with my parents was funny but I have my own .. business, you know, sex!"

"Oh I can understand, my parents hated me about that, they said that I was a little loud, well, we were loud, it was so embarrassing" I say.

"Are they fine with your condition?"

"Yeah, they asked me what I wanted to do, when I was 16, but I felt comfortable so no operation"

"How old are you ?"

"I'm 26, you must be .. Like.. 23/24"

"You are right, 24" she says.

"The Lol dance is all yours?"

"Yes, I bought the place almost three years ago, my parents helped me, then I started to teach dance and last year I decided to make it a discotheque at night" I say.

"It's a good place, and there's always a lot of people"

"Yeah, but I'm not there every night, I like to go out in other place , it's boring to stay in your own place"

"I can understand"

"I have to go, I have to talk with some people, is it ok ?"

"Of course, can you take me home?" She says.

"Obviously"

The ride was silent, when we arrive at her house I turn toward her.

"It was fun" I say.

"Yeah it was, we could do it again.."

"I think it's a good idea" she smiles and leans in "is it ok if I kiss you?"

"Yes" she kisses me.

"Ok, talk to you later"

"Yeah, bye" she enters her house and I go to work.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I didn't want to go home, but Rachel kicked me out! My parents are going to be there .. I don't even wanna imagine, and Puck. Puck will be Puck, so he's not going to tell me anything. I slowly open the door, in silence I go in the kitchen, I open the fridge and when I close it my mom is there.

"Fuck!" She scared me.

"Why did you go away yesterday?"

"I wanted to be alone"

"We are your family Santana, you can't go away from us" she says.

"Mom please, if I wanna go out I'll do it"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't want us here" oh wow, she can understand!

"I wanna sleep" I say.

"Didn't you sleep? Where were you Santana?"

"At Rachel's and yes I slept, but I'm tired" I'm almost arrived at the stairs and she interrupts me.

"Santana I'm talking to you!"

"You know what? I'm going to work!" And I get out of my house. It's ridiculous I have to go away from my own house 'cause I don't want to talk or just stay with my parents, it's all their fault if I'm in this situation.. Who am I joking? Yes they have some fault, but it's all my fault if I'm here. With Puck, pregnant with a child that isn't his and staying still with him. I had to make choices and I didn't. I let the others choose, the reputation, my parents, Puck, to be the right girl, the only choice that I took was not to choose. I didn't choose what was the best for me and for my life..

"Hi Santana, you are early" Jane says.

"Yeah I can't stay away from work!"

"You are so passionate"

"You don't know how much!" I roll my eyes and enter my office. The day was long and boring.. Knock knock...

"Miss Lopez, Puck is here" Jess says.

"Ok, let him in" Puck enters.

"Hey I didn't see you this morning"

"I had work to do"

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I thought that the baby was going to get us close again, but it seems like it's still the same, we are a little distant"

"Puck I'm fine, you are fine, the baby is fine, there are no problem ok?"

"This is what I'm talking about"

"What?"

"Why are you acting like this with me?" He asks. Tell him Santana, tell him that you don't want to stay with him, that you hate your parents at your home, that the child isn't his and that you could love someone else, TELL HIM!

"I'm only tired from work, sorry" I'm really sorry Puck. He comes to me and kisses me.

"Ok, I'm going to take your parents to the airport"

"They are going back home?"

"Yes, they have to work at something, see you later"

"Bye" he leaves. Thank god when I'll go home they aren't going to be there, things are already difficult enough without their opinion.

* * *

Two months later.. I'm in my office, my tummy is perfectly fine, the doctor say that I'm good and Puck acts like the perfect boyfriend. He calls me like twice a day, so annoying! I didn't see Brittany, but I think about her sometimes, like always. Rachel has turned into a second mom, she's always here to check if I'm good, or sometimes she goes to the grocery to help me, I'm pregnant not senile! My work phone rings.

"yeah?"

"Jane is outside" Jess says.

"she can come in" she hangs up. Jane enters.

"did you want to see me?" Jane asks, she seems nervous.

"yep, I want to talk to you, sit down" she sits.

"is everything ok?"

"Di you have reasons to think otherwise?!"

"no!" she says.

"good, I wanted to tell you that you are doing a good job, so I'm going to give you a wage increase"

"really?" I nod "god, I thought I did something wrong!"

"you didn't" I say.

"thank you very much, I'm going to celebrate, do you wanna go for a drink?" I look at her, am I going? "you don't have to come obviously"

"maybe I will take a leap"

"Good, we usually go to the bar down the street" she says.

"I like that bar, I'm going to invite Rachel, is it ok?"

"of course!"

"ok, see you later then" she leaves.

**Santana: tonight, you are going out with me!**

**Rachel: what if I have already plans?**

**Santana: you don't have other plans, come on, Jane invited us to drink something.**

**Rachel: why?**

**Santana: I gave her a wage increase.**

**Rachel: oh wow, you have a heart sometimes :)**

**Santana: yes dwarf I have one!**

**Rachel: I hate you**

**Santana: I'm going to pick you up later**

**Rachel: ook**

Maybe I would had tell Puck, nah, Rachel is better, she's funny and if I get her almost drunk, we'll have fun for sure!

* * *

I honk and Rachel comes in the car. I'm in a good mood, my parents are far away and Puck leaves me alone and work is fine, maybe things are going to fix themselves.. here we are, in front of this local, it looks good, there are a lot of people, obviously Rachel and I get in immediately, we don't have to wait with the others.

"if you see Jane tell me, do you want a drink?" I say.

"yes, something light"  
"come on Rachel"

"don't start Santana, I have to work tomorrow morning"  
"only 'cause I don't want to destroy your career!" I say and I take two drinks. After awhile Rachel sees Jane and we walk toward her.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"why are we here?" I ask.

"'cause my work is perfect and my boss adores me!"

"really? maybe I should talk to her!"  
"I love when you seem a little jealous!" and she kisses me.

"I'm not jealous"

"really? maybe when you'll see her you will change your mind!"

"why?" I ask.

"she's really beautiful"  
"Hey!"

"not like you obviously!" she says.

"yeah yeah yeah! anyway, I know that you work in journalism etc etc, but you didn't say where"

"oh, in a famous magazine, you read it"

"tell me the name, I read a lot of magazine"

"L.S magz" I choke on my drink "are you ok?"

"I'm good, is she going to be here?"

"yes, are you fine with it?"

"why shouldn't I be?" What the fuck, Santana is her boss, is this a joke?

**No one POV**

Santana and Rachel arrive at the table.

"shit!" Rachel says.

"what?"Jane and Santana say, Santana looks where Rachel's eyes were looking and she sees Brittany, she immediately freeze.

"you made it!" Jane says " Santana, Rachel this is my girlfriend Brittany" Santana didn't do anything, Jane was looking at her so Rachel spoke.

"nice to meet you Brittany, you own the LOL Dance right?"

"Yeah, it's mine" she answers.

"it's a good place" Rachel says.

"thank you"

"Santana are you ok? " Jane asks.

"Yes, perfectly fine" what the fuck, Brittany is her girlfriend and she is right in front of me, I can't even drink, why didn't I stay at home? stupid! Santana thought.

"do you want a drink San? a none alcoholic drink obviously" Rachel says.

"why?" Jane asks.

"didn't you say anything?! she's pregnant" Rachel says and Brittany looks away.

"It's wonderful, you and Puck must be happy about it" Jane says and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"yeah, we are .. happy" Santana says.

"well, that drink? Brittany do you wanna accompany me? Rachel asks.

"mmh?.. o-ok" Brittany says and Santana looks at Rachel like 'what the hell do you wanna do?' the two go to the bar "I suppose that you know"

"what makes you think that?" Rachel says.

"well normally people don't say 'shit' when they meet new people"

"oh, yes she told me "

"ho-how is she?"  
"you should ask her, it's not my place" Rachel says.

"please Rachel, I can't speak with her"

"why?"

"why? 'cause she didn't tell me that she had a fucking boyfriend!" Brittany says angrily.

"yeah that is a touchy topic"

"what do you mean?"

"oh I can't really tell you" Rachel says "go and speak with her!"

"I can't, I have a girlfriend now"

"I didn't tell you to kiss her, I told you to talk to her!"  
"I can't" Brittany looks down.

"Yes you can"

"no Rachel.. you can't understand"

"explain me, explain me why my best friend seems so unhappy, why she didn't tell me about you immediately. I know Santana and she is a little difficult, her life is apparently perfect, but I know that she hates a lot of things in it. But she tells me everything, about her and Puck, about her fucking parents, about work etc etc, except she wouldn't told me about you, why? what the hell happened between you two?" Rachel asks.

"I.. maybe I should go, it's not my place, here close to her" Brittany says.

"Brittany I want to hear what happened from you "

"Santana told you"

"yes, but you are here and I want to know your version" Rachel says.

"it wasn't a one n-night stand for me, 'cause really there were two, but what I mean is that for me it wasn't a one night stand and I think that it wasn't for her too"

"it wasn't, but she's pregnant now and she isn't going to leave Puck. She was really close to do it, but like I told you her life is a little messed up and she isn't even trying to fight for it, and now with this baby .. well you know, anyway I think that you should talk to her"

"I will think about it and thank you Rachel"

They come back to the table and they pass the night talking about work and things like that. On their way home.

"what the hell did you tell her?" Santana asks Rachel.

"nothing San, she seemed really down"

" 'cause I'm so fucking happy!" Santana says sarcastically.

"this is what I don't understand, why aren't you happy? you didn't want to leave Puck and you are with him. You wanted something that could get things better between you two and now you have the baby, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"don't raise your voice with me Rachel! I'm not in the mood to talk with you about those things now!"

"You are never in the mood Santana, you always talk to me about your things, why couldn't you talk to me about Brittany?" Rachel asks.

"there's nothing to say"

"ok Santana, do what you want, I know there's something wrong, when you will be ready come to me"

"Bye Rachel" Santana says and Rachel climbs out of the car.

She had no right to speak with her, what if Rachel finds out about the baby? It ca.. The phone ring stops Santana thoughts..

**Brittany: can you come to my place?**

* * *

**Santana found out about Brittany and Jane and Rachel talked with Brittany .. Will Santana go to Brittany's home? What do you think? Did you like it? oh and if everybody wants to know something more can send me a PM :)**

**IMPORTANT: WHAT DO YOU WANT .. A BABYBOY OR A BABYGIRL ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys, I want to say thank to everyone for the reviews! the baby is going to be a boy, they were equal,but since my aunt is going to have a baby boy I chose it!**

**Brittana0304: I didn't want to make her so annoying,I'm sorry ..**

**WillowFriendly: oh wow, I know that is difficult to understand,but we will understand better her choise. Even is is wasn't right.**

**castlewalls7: Santana isn't treating Brittany like she did something wrong, to Santana be near Brittany is difficult 'cause she wants her but there are these "stupid" things that stop her! **

* * *

**Brittany POV**

She didn't reply my to text, why would she? She has a boyfriend, she's pregnant and I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't have sent the text to her, why can't I simply move on? Jane is a really good girl, we are good together. Knock knock. Who the hell is it?

"Why can't you understand that if I'm here there's a .." I open the door "oh.. I thought you wouldn't come"

"I thought it too" Santana says "you wanted me here, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sit where you want" she sits on the couch and I sit on the chair in front of her "how are you?"

"Uhm what?"

"How are you? Are you good?"

"Yes, I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine" I say "is the baby ok?"

"Yes thanks.. You and Jane are together"

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl"

"I know, she works for me" she says.

"I didn't know, we never speak about work"

"What do you talk about?"

"Umh, I don't know, everything?" I say, what kind of question is it? She seems uncomfortable, so am I.

"What did you and Rachel talk about?" Here we go!

"Nothing in particular"

"I know Rachel, so.."

"She asked me what happened between us"

"I told her"

"Yeah, but she thinks there's more" I say.

"Why?"

"Cause you are unhappy and she doesn't understand why you didn't talk to her about me"

"I'm not unhappy" she says.

"Are you happy?" She looks at me.

"And what did you say to her?" She's not happy..

"I told her what I thought about it"

"And what did you think?"

"That to me, it wasn't a one night stand" She stays silent for awhile "she said that it wasn't for you too, is it true?" She didn't look at me.

"Yes" she says softly.

"So why? She said something about breaking up with your boyfriend"

"She speaks too much!"

"Please Santana talk to me" I beg her.

"I can't"

"Why? I'm right here" she starts to cry "why are you crying?"

" 'cause I would have do things differently"

"Which things?" I asks, is she talking about me?

"I can't"

"Why?" I say a little bit angry.

" 'CAUSE IT'S TOO HARD" she shouts "I shouldn't have come" she stands and she goes to the door quickly. I reach her and I put my hands on the door so she can't open it, her head is between them. I lean my forehead on the back of her head, she's breathing heavily. I lean my body against her back, her front softly against the door, my hands are caressing her sides "Brittany please, don't make it harder" she says.

"Look at me Santana" she doesn't move "look at me" and she slowly turns. She doesn't want to look me in the eyes. I lean in slowly and our noses touched, our foreheads together, my breath is so heavy. I don't know if my heart stopped or if it's beating too fast, our bodies are so close, our faces are so close, her breath on my mouth.. I open my mouth and a pant escape, I can't resist her, she's too much to handle.. I make my lower lip rubs slowly against her lips and my hot breath hits her face, she opens her eyes and I lose it. I kiss her, I take her lower lip between my lips, her lips are so soft. She kisses me back, she presses her lips against mine, she caresses my cheeks with her fingers.. I leave her lips, I peck them before kissing her again, this time a bit more demanding. I open my mouth and she does the same, out tongues dance together, my hands on her lower back under her shirt.. She puts her arms around my neck and our kiss deepened, our bodies pressed against each other.. I grab her by the thighs and I bring her to my room. Our kiss never breaks, she lays on my bed and I lay next to her, we are on our side facing each other and I kiss her. While we kiss I slowly make her lay on her back and my upper body is on hers.. We kiss so romantically that I don't want this moment to end, our lips are perfect together, we take each other lips , we peck, we make out, we are perfect.. I pull my face back and I look at her, I start to caress her face, I slowly kiss every inch of her face until she falls asleep, she's so beautiful, I lay next to her and I fall asleep looking at her.

* * *

I wake up and I feel something warm on me. Santana face is on my neck and her arm is around me. She's so sweet and I'm not the kind of girl that cheat, but she's like my kryptonite. I don't think that she's a cheater either, we are our exception. I don't like the fact that I cheated on Jane, but if I could go back I would do it again. What's this noise? I look around and I see my phone vibrate on the bedside, I take it and I see the ID.. Unknown..

"Brittany here, who is it?" I say in a low voice to not wake Santana.

"It's Rachel"

"Rachel who?"

"Santana's Rachel"

"Oh.." Fuck!

"She's there right?" She asks.

"Nope" I try.

"Wake her up and let me talk to her"

"She's not here"

"Brittany wake her up now!"

"Ok!.. Santana? Santana wake up"

"Mmmh?" She mumbles.

"Rachel is on the phone"

"What?" She asks.

"She wanna talk to you" she looks at me for some seconds and then she takes the phone.

"What do you want?.. Don't start you are not my mother!.. And I will thank you forever for that.. Ok, I'm sorry, I hadn't planned to sleep here.. Rachel!.. Not.. Not.. I'm on my way.. Bye" she sits and passes her hand in her hair. I look at her, what is she thinking?

"Santana?"

"I have to go" she says.

"can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

".. Santana"

"No Brittany, nothing happened, I shouldn't had come here"

"Santana please"

"No"

"Santana"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I can't Brittany" she is crying "we can't see each other again"

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me"

"Calm down, I'm sorry about yesterday"

"You are sorry.. I can't believe that I did it again" she goes to the door.

"Wait" I stop her just in time "wait".

"No, I can't stay here Brittany, I can't stay near to you"

"Why Santana?"

" 'Cause.. Because I .." She kisses my lips, her lips are pressed against mine "goodbye Brittany".

"Santana, stop!"

"Please Brittany, I'm asking you, I'm asking you to leave me alone, please"

"Is it what you want?" I ask.

".. Yes"

"Ok.. Goodbye San"

"Bye Britt" she leaves me and I close the door.

**Santana POV**

Fuck, fuck and fuck! When I woke up this morning I felt so good, so fine with myself and everything, like I was in my little heaven. And then she woke me up, she woke me up 'cause Rachel was on the phone. I saw her and I was so confused, I started to panic, I couldn't be there. I said my goodbye to her and I left. Now I'm on my way to Rachel house, and my head is so heavy, my eyes are full of tears, I get out from my car and I go to Rachel's door.

"you are finally here.. are you crying?" I nod "come in baby"

"I'm sorry" I say.

"for what San?" I didn't answer. I'm sorry for everything, for cheating, for falling in love with someone else "lay down on the couch"

"Thank you Rachel" I lay down and she sits in front of me.

"do you wanna talk about it?" I shake my head "come on Santana, why where you at her house?"  
"she asked me"  
"and what happened?"

"we talked" I say. I don't wanna remember what happened.

"about what?"

"about us, well what happened between us"

"how did it go?"

"it could have gone better"

"yeah? what did she tell to you?" she asks.  
"you know what she told to me, she told to you too last night"

"if it wasn't a one night stand to each other, why didn't you break up with Puck?"

"you know why Rachel" I ask.

"it's not for the baby right?"

"no it's not"

"I don't understand why you do this to yourself, you are an amazing person San, but you keep destroying yourself"

"I'm tired Rach, can I sleep here?"

"..yes, oh and Puck called me, you should talk to him, he was worried"

"thank you"

* * *

Three months pass and I don't know how I can keep up. Puck is so happy, my parents are so happy and I'm absolutely not happy! They are always around me, they talk and talk and talk and what do I do about it? I work, so yeah my magazine is on the top and my life is.. Well it's not. I didn't see or hear from Brittany. Jane at work sometimes talk about her, but I try to distract myself. Rachel always try to make me speak about it. I think that she will never give up. Anyway I'm starting to fall down about all of this story, it's difficult, but I love Puck, well I'm not in love with him, we've known each other since college. I don't wanna lie to him, but how can I tell him? I fucking hate myself. I'm not that type of girl, I don't usually lie, but when I get scared or stressed I start to speak and in this case what came out it was really really wrong.

**Rachel POV**

That girl is going to kill me, she is so stubborn, she doesn't want to speak to me. I don't know what to do, I wanna help her but I don't know how, I don't know what's wrong with her. I find myself in the street, where was I going?! Oh yeah to the pharmacy.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The employee asks.

"I would like some pills for headaches" I say.

"Yes, I'll be back" I nod.

"Hi Rachel" I turn.

"Oh hi Jane, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I have to buy this" and I see what she has in her hand.

"Umh, why are you buying that?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you and Brittany break up?"

"What? No!" She says.

"So why are you buying condoms?! Sorry, it's not my business, it's not my place"

"Oh you don't know"

"I don't know what?" I ask.

"Well for Brittany it's not weird to use condoms"

"What are you trying to say?"

"She is a little bit different, I think that everybody knows about her condition"

"What condition?" I ask.

"She has a penis "

"SHE WHAT?!" I shout.

"Shh Rachel!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Yeah she was born that way and I'm not on the pill so we need condoms"

"I understand, I have to go now"

"Bye Rachel" I take my pills and I go to my car.

While I'm on my way, I can't not thinking about what Jane told me, Brittany with a penis, it must be weird, or maybe not, how does she feels about it? Jane has a girlfriend with a penis and she's not on the pill, is she crazy? Does she want to get pregnant? Well she isn't alone, Santana isn't on the pill too in fact she's pregnant, they are crazy.. WHAT THE FUCK!

**Santana POV**

Woo, what's up? I feel a shiver on my body! This meeting is so boring but I can't go away, these people are so old and they speak so much!

"Santana, Rachel is on the phone" Jess says.

"I can't speak to her right now"

"She said it was important"

"What does she want?" I ask.

"She wants you to go to her house as soon as possible"

"Why?"

"She said something about someone's secret"

"What? I have no time to gossip with her"

"Ok, I will tell her"

"Thank you"

After 10 minutes my phone rings, I see a text.

**Rachel: we need to talk. Keyword= Brittany.**

**Santana: what do you want Rach? I'm in a meeting.**

**Rachel: come to my house! Don't make me come there to catch you!**

Why does she want to talk about Brittany? After work, I wanted to go home and rest and now I can't. I don't wanna talk about Brittany, Rachel has a perfect timing! So after the meeting I go at her house so we can talk..

"You are here" she says.

"Yes I'm here, why are you so weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yes, anyway what do you want?"

"It's better if you sit" she says and we sit on the couch.

"You are scaring me"

"This morning I was out and I met Jane"

"Ok" I say.

"We were in the pharmacy" my eyes widen for a few seconds "she bought .." Is she pregnant? "Condoms" oh no, please tell me that she is no going there, please.

"Ok"

"Stop saying ok! It's not ok, this situation is serious, now I'm going to tell something and you have to tell me if it's true or not.. Are you pregnant with Brittany's child?" I feel lost, I can't breathe, what did she ask me? "Santana be honest. I was thinking about Brittany having a penis and that Jane isn't on the pill, she could get pregnant and then you came in my mind 'cause you aren't on the pill either, then I had a flash in my mind, Brittany's penis-no pill-you have sex with her-problems with Puck-pregnant.. So, are you pregnant with Brittany' baby?" What am I going to say? The truth or am I going to lie to her? I was thinking to tell the truth to Puck, but this is a bomb on me, but it's also a chance, do it Santana, tell her the truth, say yes, tell her, TELL HER.

"Yes" her eyes widen and I start to cry "fuck .. It wasn't suppose to go this way"

"Ok, we need a minute to calm down, I need to think and you need too, after those minutes we'll talk" I nod while I'm sobbing. We stay in silence for like 10 minutes, I don't even know what to think, it's the moment.

"Can we not talk about it?" I ask.

"What? Are you serious Santana? This is a huge deal, we have to talk about it now, and we have to settle this mess.. Is this why you didn't want to talk about Brittany?"

"Yes"

"You lied to everyone"

"I know Rachel and I'm really sorry"

"You can't go on with this lie, you have to tell Puck"

"I know but I'm scared" I say.

"About what?"

"If I tell him we are going to break up, then my parents will know and you know how they are"

"Santana it's your life not theirs, you can't live the life they want, you have to live your own life. I can't understand why you do this to yourself, it's always the same story" she says.

"I wanted to tell Puck but then I started to panic"

"San I'm here for you and I will always be there, I'm going to stay next to you for everything ok? I can be there with you when you'll tell them"

"I love you so much, Rach"

"I love you too" she hugs me "You said that you were thinking of telling Puck, why didn't you do it"

"Well I needed to think about all of this story, but the day before the party Puck and I were fighting and he said that maybe it would have been better if we would have taken a break, I panicked and I told him that I was pregnant" I say.

"and then you didn't say anything else"

"nope, he told everyone, he organized that damn party at her club and then he told to our parents"

"were you talking with her when I found you ?"  
"yes, she was crying 'cause Puck and the baby and then she asked me if Puck was the father and I told her yes"

"wow.. what would you do if you could do it without anybody to judge you ?" she asks me.

"I would break up with Puck"

"ok, this is your answer"

"what? Rachel if I didn't do it yet there's a reason" I say.

"yeah an extremely stupid reason! I'm going to help you with all of this, but I can't look at you and see what you are doing to yourself and to your baby"

"Rachel.."

"no buts Santana, we are going to break up with Puck, now!"

"now? Like right now?" I ask.

"yes right now"

"I'm not ready"

"you will never be ready Santana, I will be there with you, too much time has passed, you have to tell the truth now" she says.

"you are not going to leave me, right?"

"not San, I'm not going anywhere, come on"

I'm going to die, I'm so fucking scared, it's really happening. I'm going to break up with Puck, I can't believe it. Rachel will be there with me, if she tries to go away I'll kill her. After Puck I have to speak to my parents, it will be a disaster.

* * *

"Santana don't start crying cry now" Rachel says.

"I'm not crying, I'm thinking"

"Is he already home?" I nod "ok, we are ready" you are ready, I'm not! The house is dark, where's Puck?

"Puck?" I shouts.

"Hi honey, I'm upstairs" he shouts back, we go upstairs and we see Puck in the guest room.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We have to buy clothes and other things for the baby, I was looking at the room" fuck, how can I tell him, Rachel pushes me softly.

"Puck we have to talk" I say.

"Right now?" I nod "why is Rachel here?

"She's her to help me"

"Help you with what?" He asks.

"Can you come downstairs? It's important" I say.

"Ok" we go to the kitchen and we sit around the table "so what's going on?" He asks.

"Umh.. I have to tell you something.. You are not going to like it" I start.

"Come on Santana" he says.

"You can do it" Rachel whispers to me.

"We can't be t-together" I say.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm breaking up with you"

"You can't break up with me, you are pregnant and I'm not going anywhere.. Rachel can you go away? We are talking" he says.

"No she can't"

"What? Why does she have to stay here?"

" 'cause I need her.. I'm pregnant, but the baby is not y-yours" I say.

"What?"

"You are not the father"

"You cheated on me?" He asks with anger and I nod "I can't believe it, after all this time"

"Puck we haven't been ok in years, we are not the same people"

"You can't think that, didn't you love me?"

"Yes Puck I loved you, I loved, now I don't love you anymore, well I love you, but as a friend" I say.

"You lied to me, about us and about the baby"

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry"

"How long did you cheat on me?" He asks.

"Two times before I knew about the baby.. And one time not long ago I saw this person and we kissed"

"You talk like it's nothing, I can't even look at you"

"Puck you know that it's not true"

"I don't know what I know, you cheated on me Santana, you are fucking pregnant and you told me it was mine" he shouts "who the fuck is the father?"

"It's not important"

"It is, who the hell is it?"

"It doesn't change anything, it doesn't change that I cheated or that I lied and it doesn't change that we are not a couple anymore" I say.

"Screw you Santana, what the fuck? What are going to tell your parents? Uh? You're a fucking bitch"

"It's enough Puck" Rachel says.

"Fuck you too, it's all your fault if she cheated on me. You hate me and you told her to break up with me and now she's doing it, it's all your damn fault" he says.

"It's not Rachel's fault, it's our fault, you are always home, we never go out, you didn't let me go out with my friends cause you didn't want to leave this damn house, you did what you wanted without talking to me first, I met this person and I felt desired and it was good" I say.

"I bet it was good when he fucked you" he says.

"I want you to leave" I say.

"What?"

"This is my house and I want you to leave" I say.

"You know what Santana? Don't come back to me with your baby when you are alone and don't even call for your parents to come" he says.

"Goodbye Puck, you will find your things out the door tomorrow" I say, he looks at me and he almost scares me, he punches the wall and then he goes away leaving his keys on the table.

"He's an asshole" Rachel says.

"No, I am"

"What? Santana, what you did was wrong, but did you see how he acted? I'm not saying that he didn't have to get angry, but he didn't have to act like an asshole, ok?" Rachel says.

"I don't know what to think"

"What do you think about putting some music on and getting rid of his stuff?" She asks me.

"I think it's ok"

Music blasts and we start to put away his things so tomorrow I will not have anything to do with him anymore. I'm single, it's so weird, thank god Rachel is here I couldn't do it without her.

* * *

**RACHEL FOUND OUT! Finally the break up, good not?! did you like it ? what about the little Brittana moment? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys, this is going to be a really important chapter, a lot of things are going to happen, enjoy it :)**

**Thank you for the reviews and if you want to know something or only ask you can always send me a PM:)**

* * *

What is this noise? I'm sleeping! Yesterday night I fell asleep so late, Rachel tried everything to make me sleep, but I was upset.

"Santana your damn phone is ringing!" Rachel says.

"I know"

"Answer I wanna sleep" we are in my bed, I take the phone and I answer without looking at the ID.

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"What the hell did you do?" My mom says.

"Mom?"

"Yes Santana, now answer"

"What do you want mom?" I ask.

"Don't talk to me like that, why did you break up with Puck?"

"How do you know ?" How the hell did she know?!

"Puck called his mother that called me, so?"

"Mom I don't wanna talk, I'm tired and it's .. Fuck mom it's 7 o'clock!" I say.

"You are a 25 years old pregnant girl Santana and you left Puck, what went through your mind?"

"Mom I'm not pregnant with Puck's child"

"What?"

"You heard me" I say.

"You had sex with another man? What's wrong with you?"

"Mom I'm hanging up ok? Bye!"

"Santana don't tr.." I hung up.

"Fuck everything" I say.

"Yeah I want you to San!" Rachel says.

"I just wanna sleep!" We fall asleep again.

When we wake up it's 10 am, good I feel better. I really needed to sleep. Where's Rachel? I go in the kitchen and she is eating.

"Morning, how do you feel?" She asks me.

"I could be better"

"What did your mother want?"

"Nothing, she knows about Puck, she could already be at the airport!" I say.

"Knowing your mother! Do you work today?" I shake my head "do you wanna talk?"

"I don't know and what do you wanna talk about?" I ask.

"About Brittany"

''What about her?"

"Well she is the .. mother? .. Yeah the mother of your baby"

"I know" I say.

"Are you going to tell her?" I look at her "you don't want to tell her..Why?"

"It's not that I don't want, she is going to hate me even more"

"How do you know?" She asks.

"Well she already hates me for Puck, 'cause she thinks I'm pregnant by him and the last time I saw her I told her to leave me alone and now I should tell her that I lied to her about her own baby? She is going to hate me for the rest of her life"

"Santana it's her child"

"I know Rachel, do you think that I could ever forget it?"

"But you can't no.." She was interrupted from the doorbell, I go to the door and it's Puck.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Now you care about me? Your stuff is in the living room"

"Come on Santana, I'm sorry for how acted yesterday" he says.

"Take your stuff Puck"

"Can we talk?"

"What do you want?" I say.

"I was thinking about the baby San, does that man knows about him?"

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Can you answer me?"

"No"

"What do you think if we raise your child together? As our child.. Like it's mine"

"What?"

"Yeah, we could stay together, we could be a family, like we wanted" he says.

"No Puck, you are not going to be part of this, ok?"

"I'm giving you a chance Santana, why don't you take it?"

" 'cause I don't wanna, and are you saying this to me after you already told to our parents that we broke up?"

"Did your mother call you?"

"Yes Puck she called me and you know it" I say.

"So it's really over"

"Yes it's over"

"Have a good life Santana"

"You too Puck" he looks at me and then he takes his stuff and leaves. I sit on the couch and I stare at the wall.

"Who was at the door?" Rachel asks.

"Puck"

"Everything's ok?"

"relatively" I say.

"So we were talking"

"Rachel can you give me some air?"

"No Santana, you know what you have to do, why don't you do it?"

"It's better this way, she doesn't have to know, she doesn't have to be part of this"

"It's not your choice, she has the right to know and to decide what she wants to do about it, she has to know"

"I'm going out for a run" I say.

"It's raining"

"Perfect! I'm going to work"

"Really Santana?"

"Yes really!"

* * *

**Rachel POV**

She's unbelievable, I love her too much for not doing the right thing. I know she could be happy, but she doesn't listen to me, she's gonna hate me, but I'm doing it for her, for her happiness. This place it's huge. Rachel you can do it, you can betray your best friend for her own good.

"Hi" I say.

"Hi Rachel what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Brittany, can we go somewhere where we can be alone?" We start to walk toward her apartment.

"It seems serious" she says.

"It is"

"I swear that I didn't see Santana since that day"

"I know, it's not about that"

"Ok.. Is she ok?" She asks.

"Umh yes"

"You don't look sure"

"Well, she is ok, but we need to talk about something"

"Ok, tell me, you are making me nervous" she says.

"Santana broke up with Puck"

"Is she crazy? Why?"

"How can I tell you.. The other day I met Jane, she was buying condoms and she told me about your .. Penis, anyway after that revelation I started to think and.." She interrupts me.

"Can you please get to the point Rachel? You are confusing me!"

"Ok, Santana is pregnant with your child" her eyes widen.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Calm down Brittany.. She lied about the baby, I found out yesterday and we spoke about it" I say.

"No, it's not true"

"Brittany she has some problems with making decisions" I say.

"She lied to me and she is still lying to me"

"She doesn't want to tell you now 'cause she think that you will hate her until the end of your life"

"Well I'm not extremely happy"

"I know, but I think that you should know, she will hate me, but it's for the best" I say.

"You are really a good friend Rachel, but what do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything, it's your choice, if you wanna be part or not of her life, but I had to tell you"

"Ok, thank you very much Rachel, can you .. Go? Please, I need to think"

"Sure, thanks for listening to me"

"Thank you for telling me Rachel" she hugs me and I leave.

I did it, when Santana will find out she will kill me!

**Brittany POV**

I have a child, she lied to me, she told me that Puck was the father, how could she? What am I going to do? She hurt me, but I can't leave her alone, she's the other mother of my child. And Jane? What am I going to say to her? I'm fucked! I'm crying, I'm going to be a mother, I-I.. What the hell am I going to do? Fuck, fuck, fuck..

**Santana POV**

This day is awful, Jane is always around and she makes me think about Brittany, there's also Rachel that is pressuring me with the 'we have to talk', the only thing that I want to do is go home and rest, I hate rain, it makes me think too much. .

It's time to go home, I'm tired, this pregnancy is killing me. I leave the building and the rain hits me, where's my umbrella? I turn and I see someone running under the rain, why would someone run in this weather? I take my umbrella and I start to walk toward the car.

"Santana" someone calls me.

"Yeah?" I turn and I see her "Brittany what are you doing here? Why are you running in this weather?" I make a few steps toward her so I can cover her with my umbrella from the rain.

"I.. I "

"You? Are you ok Brittany? Maybe I should call Jane" I say.

"No, I-I know"

"What do you know?" She looks at me and she puts her hand on my tummy, she's crying.

"I know" she whispers and I start to cry.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Brittany" I'm sobbing.

"It's ok, go home so we can talk, ok?" I nod "Maybe I should drive, can you give me your keys?" I give her the keys, she helps me enter the car and she drives us to her home. She helps me getting out of the car and we go to her apartment.

"Santana sit in the bed, you look tired" she says.

"I am, but we should talk"

"Lay down San, I'm not going anywhere, please"

"Ok, but you have to change if you don't want to get sick" I say and she goes to the bathroom.

I lay down in her bed. After a few minutes, she joins me and she sits next to me. I turn toward her so I'm on my side, she's looking at me, her hand starts to caress my tummy and I close my eyes and fall asleep.. When I open my eyes I see Brittany sleeping next to me, her hand is still on my tummy. I look at my phone and it's 8 and I have a missed call, my mom. I have no intent to call her back. I shake Brittany a little to wake her up and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Britt I have to go home" I say and she seems disappointed "If you want you can come with me and we will talk there"

"Ok, let me help you" she takes my hands and she pulls me up from the bed.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home" I leave her downstairs and I go to the bedroom. It's going to be a long night, we have to talk about a lot of things and I don't know how to handle them. Rachel told her, I can't be mad at her, I know that what she did was right, I didn't want to, but she did the right thing. After a long shower I go in the kitchen and she made dinner for us "You didn't have to do it Britt"

"I like to cook and you haven't eaten yet so"

"Thank you" we start to eat, it's delicious, it's a little bit embarrassing staying here in silence. Sometimes she looks at me and I don't know if I should say something. When we're finished I start to clean, she wanted to help me but I told her to go in the living room and watch TV. After awhile I join her, we are both sitting on the couch, I think it's time to talk.

"So, are you ready to talk?" She asks me.

"Kind of"

"Ok, can you tell me why you did it? Lie I mean"

"I was rai.." I'm interrupted by the doorbell, who could it be at this hour? I open the door and my eyes widen, please tell me it's a joke.

"Can I come in or you want to continue staring at me?"

"Mom what are you doing here?" She comes in.

"We need to talk.. Oh, who is she?" Brittany stands up.

"We can talk about her later, what do you want?"

"Does she have to stay here? We have to talk" I roll my eyes.

"Brittany can you please come with me?" We are in the kitchen "I'm sorry I didn't know she was coming"

"Should I go?"

"No stay.. Please" I say.

"Ok, but are you ok?"

"No, my mom is too much to handle"

"I'm here if you need me" she says.

"Thank you" I left her and I go back to the living room.

"Who's that girl?"

"I told you that we could speak about her later, why are you here mom?"

"You have to apologize to Puck"

"What?"

"You are pregnant Santana, what are you going to do?"

"Mom I can handle myself, I don't have money issues"

"What are people going to say? You can't be a single mother"

"I don't care about others' opinion"

"And what about the fact that you are pregnant by another man? What the hell did you do Santana? What did we do wrong with you? We raised you good, we didn't make you miss anything, why did you act like this?"

"The fact that you didn't make me miss anything doesn't mean that I was happy or that I had it all. You want things that I don't want, you care about what the people think, I don't care about it. I lived a life that I hated for you, did you know how I felt? Like shit, I did so much things wrong and I realized it too late, but Rachel helped me and now I'm trying to build my own life" I say.

"I knew that it was all that girl's fault"

"What? Did you even listen to what I told you? You are unbelievable, you don't want me to be happy, you want yourself to be happy, you don't care if I have to stay with a man that I don't want or if I have to do something that I don't want to do, you only care about your own business and I'm tired of this shit, ok?"

"You can't speak to me like this, you owe me all your life"

"What do you want from me? I have more than a good work, I have a lot of money, I have my own house, my own magazine, my own car, my own friends, people know my name, what else do you want from me?"

"I want you to marry Puck" she says.

"What? I broke up with him and I have no intention to come back to my decision, this isn't his child and he's not going to be part of my life anymore"

"Where's the father of the baby?"

"We didn't speak yet"

"Does he want to be a part of your life? What if he doesn't want to? "

"I will raise it alone"

"But why? You have Puck" she says.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM" I shout.

"And who is going to love you Santana? You are lucky that Puck is thinking about taking you back after what you did , who is going to love a single mother? Uh? No one"

**Brittany POV**

I didn't want to listen them, but it's like impossible, is her mom crazy? What she is telling to Santana is unbelievable, what kind of mother is she? I'm not going to forget what Santana did, but now I can understand more why she did it. It must have been hard for her to grow in her house, her mother is so demanding and she doesn't care so much about Santana's life. How could Santana grow up so good without getting crazy? It's really hard for me stay here and not say anything, but then I heard it.._"And who is going to love you Santana? You are lucky that Puck is thinking about take you back after what you did it, who is going to love a single mother? Uh? No one"_ her mother says, this is enough! I open the door and I see Santana crying, her mother looks at me.

"How can you say something like that?" I say.

"How dare you? I don't know you and this is not your business"

"Trust me it is, how can you say those things to her?"

"I don't have to explain myself to a stranger and you should find you place in this story, now you have to leave, I have to speak to my daughter"

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my place to stay, here next to Santana, and you are not going to say anything else to her, are we clear? I can't kick you out of this house 'cause it's not mine, but you are not going to speak with her if she doesn't want to" her mother is looking at me like I was a ghost, I turn to Santana "come upstairs" she takes my hand and we go to her room.

"Thank you Britt, what you did means a lot for me"

"She shouldn't talk to you that way, I'm sorry San"

"You shouldn't be, I am, I'm really sorry 'cause you didn't deserve any of what I did to you and I'm really sorry about it, you are an amazing person Brittany and I'm horrible, I'm so sorry Britt"

"Stop crying San please, I accept your apologies, now sleep, tomorrow we have to talk" I say, she lays down in her bed and I'm going toward the door.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here?.. Please" she says softly, I look at her, I can see her vulnerability so I nod and lay down next to her.

* * *

When I open my eyes I see Santana sleeping, she's so beautiful, her tummy is big, there's a life in there, our child, it should be wonderful, I wanna cry, we are going to be mothers. She opens her eyes, she looks at me and I smile.

"Good morning" she says.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine thank you"

"No, thank you for staying" she says.

"Is your mother still here?"

"I don' know, have you already had breakfast?" I shake my head "ok, come downstairs, I'm going to make pancakes"

**Santana POV**

She stayed, why did she stay when I lied to her? She's really too amazing and I don't deserve her. She faced my mother yesterday, no one ever faced my mother. I made pancakes and we sit in the kitchen.

"These pancakes are delicious" she says.

"Thank you"

"Your tummy is beautiful" she says.

"Thank you, after breakfast we can talk"

"Perfect, don't you have to go to work?"

"No, I'm my own boss so I can stay here, the others can work without me. I left them something to do, so I can go later or never go"

After breakfast we stay in silence for awhile, then she spoke.

"After yesterday I can understand why you did what you did, but I'm still mad about it..that day when you told me that you would had take different choices, were you talking about me?" She asks.

"Yes, but I didn't, and I'm really sorry"

"Now you can tell me"

"What?" I'm confused.

"Tell me what I didn't know"

"Ok.. Brittany I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out, when we had.. sex, we didn't use condoms, so after a few weeks I found out that I was pregnant, well I'm pregnant and it's yours 'cause Puck and I didn't have sex for awhile, I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" She asks.

" 'cause I should have been more careful, I'm not on the pill"

"It's not your fault, it's more my fault than you think. I know that I can make girls pregnant and I didn't think to use condoms, so I'm sorry"

"It's our fault so" I say.

"now I know about the baby"

"Yes you know and what do you want to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Do you want to be part of his life?"

"Of course San and I will be part of your life too"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You are going to be the other mother of our child, we are going to be parents"

"And how will Jane react?"

"Oh, well I have to talk to her, will you be there?"

"To speak to your girlfriend?"

"Yes, to explain her our situation"

"If you want I will be there" I say.

"Thank you, we have to talk about something"

"Tell me"

"Well I really want to be part of this, even if we are not a couple I don't want the baby grow as a child of divorced. I want to be here for him and for you too, we have to stay closer, if you want, what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful, but I don't know what do you have in mind, like move in ?"

"Kind of, I could sleep here sometimes, something like that"

"I think it's.. ok, but we should talk with Jane before"

"You are right"

"We can go now if you want" I say.

"Ok, are you sure that you want to do it?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

* * *

I'm happy that Brittany wants to be part of our life, I'm so lucky that she still wants to after what I did. Now we have to see what Jane will think about it, I'm not so happy about "the Jane situation" but I can't do anything about it.

"Jess can you call Jane? I'm in my office" I tell Jess as me and Brittany enter my office.

"San I want to tell you that if Jane doesn't approve my decision I'm not going to change what I told you, ok?"

"Ok, thank you" I say, the door opens.

"Hey Santana did you .. Oh Brittany, what are you doing here?" Jane says.

"We have to talk about something" Brittany says.

"Ok, but why are we in my boss office? I don't think it's the place to talk about our things" she says.

"Actually it is..Jane I knew Santana before you, we met a few months ago"

"Why didn't you tell me when we were celebrating all together?"

" 'cause we thought that we didn't have to see each other again, she is your boss I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable" Brittany says.

"Why do you have to see her now? .. You said that you thought that you two didn't have to see again, why you have to see each other now?" Jane asks.

"Jane, what happen between me and Brittany it was before she knew you.. we had sex, and I'm pregnant with her child" I say.

"What? What are you saying? You have a boyfriend, Puck is the father"

"I told everyone that he was, but it wasn't true" I say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asks Brittany.

"I found out yesterday" she says.

"And now? I can't believe it, it's ridiculous, my girlfriend knocked up my boss, what about us?"

"I'm not breaking up with you Jane" Brittany says and I feel so sad and disappointed.

"You are not?"

"No, but I want to be close to Santana, it's our child"

"I can understand, I'm not going to take you away from your own child"

"Thank you, but I want to know if you can be ok with me being at her house" Brittany says.

"Why do you have to stay at her house?"

" 'cause she could need help and I'm going to help her with everything and then I will see what to do"

"So you want me to be ok with the fact that you, my girlfriend, will stay at my house's boss, who is pregnant by you? .. Well I don't really know how I could be happy about it" Jane says.

"Jane I'm not going to sleep with her, I want to stay close to her, I want to take care of her and the baby"

"I will try Brittany, I can't say anything else"

"Thank you so much" she kisses Jane and I turn away.

"Ok, I should go to work" she smiles at me and she goes away.

"Well it didn't go wrong" Brittany says.

"Good, now I want to go home and rest"

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm just tired, and I have to call Rachel"

"Please don't be mad at her"

"I'm not, she did the right thing, I only want to talk to her"

"Ok, I'm bringing you home"

"You don't have to Brittany"

"Didn't you hear me San? I'm here for you and the baby, ok?"

"ok" I say and we go outside "do you think that Jane is really ok about it?"

"I don't think, but I don't think that she wants to break up with me, so she will really try"

"y-you are really a good couple" I try to say like it's true!

"thank you" We are in the car now and I call Rachel.

"Hey Rach .. stop talking Rach, I'm not mad..no I'm not .. no I'm not going to kill you .. just shut up! can you come to my house?.. yes Rachel to talk.. I already told you that I'm not going to do anything to you .. I'm not lying.. Rach move your ass and come to my house!" I hung up.

"something tell me that she's scared!" Brittany says.

"she knows me very well"

"you are not going to kill her right?"

"no Brittany!" I laugh.

"I like when you laugh" why did she have to say something like this? she can't.

"umh, thanks" we stay silent until we arrive at my home "are you going to stay or are you going?"

"I'll stay, later I'll go to take something to my house"

"I'm going to help you"

"I'm here to not let you get too tired, you are not going to help me!"

"oh come on Brittany, you are doing too much for me, let me help you"

"I'm not doing anything special San" she says.

"you can't see it, but you are" the doorbell interrupts us.

"I'm going" she says, she opens the door "hi Rachel"

"umh, hi Brittany, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I'm going to be here for Santana"

"oh god I love you" and Rachel hugs Brittany.

"umh, I love you too?!" Brittany says a little confused.

"come on Rachel leaves Brittany alone" I say.

"ok, sorry Brittany, so you are going to be here, like live here?"

"kind of" Brittany says.

"Rachel I called you to talk to you, not for you to harass Brittany!" I say

"ok! you are so angry!" she sits next to me on the couch.

"ok, I want to say thank you to you " I say.

"really?!" She asks surprised and Brittany laughs.

"yes, I told you to not say anything, but you knew that it was the right thing to do and you did it for me, thank you"

"so are you not mad?"

"no Rach, you did what I didn't have the courage to do"

" I love you so much San"

"I love you too" we hug "and you know the best part .. Brittany faced my mother!"

"I don't believe you!"

"yep she did it and she was amazing, she almost kicked her out of the house!" she laughs.

"you are amazing, you faced the monster and you win!"

"I'm not a monster girl" my mom says coming from the kitchen.

"shit!" Rachel says and Brittany widen her eyes when she sees her.

"now that we are all here we can talk" my mom says.

"if Santana wants to " Brittany says.

"I love that girl" Rachel whispers to me.

"do you want to talk Santana?" my mom asks to me.

"ok, but they are going to stay here" I point to Brittany and Rachel.

"I want them to stay here" she says.

"ok, what do you want to talk about ?" I ask.

"What were you talking about before? what did Rachel do for you? and who is that girl?" I don't know if I'm ready for these questions.

"San if you are not ready we can wait" Brittany tells me.

"no.. I think it's time, keep waiting it's not going to change anything, you are ready?" I say.

"yes, I'm here"

"ok..Mom, Rachel went to the person that knocked me up and they talked.. she did what was right while I was too confused to do it"

"ok, and that girl?" she asks, she is going to freak out.

"now mom I don't want you to freak out, ok? Brittany is the mother, the other mother"

"what are you talking about? she can't be the other mother.. are you a lesbian Santana? are you a couple?" she is a little shocked, already.

"I could be lesbian mom, but it's not the point, it doesn't matter .." she interrupts me.

"it matters for me Santana! fuck, with all the other things you are also gay!"

"what's wrong with being gay?" I asks.

"what's wrong? Santana we raised you in a way, why did you have you to always do what you want? you can't do it!" she says.

"yes she can, it's her life!" Rachel says.

"she's my daughter!"

"she's still your daughter even if she's gay" Brittany says.

"you are unbelievable Santana" my mom says.

"anyway, Brittany and I are not together .. but she's here 'cause she was born with a special condition" I look at her and she nods to me "she has a penis"

"WHAT?" my mom shouts.

"we had sex months ago, the baby is hers" I say.

"is this one of your way to rebel against me?" she asks.

"what? no mom it's true"

"I have to go away before I say something that I might regret" and she goes away from the house.

"your mother is not going to accept this" Rachel says.

"I don't care, I have you and I have Brittany so.. if she wants she can come back and apologize and be part of this family"

"I'm proud of you " Brittany says, her phone rings "hi.. I'm at her house .. ok.. are you ok?.. good, I'm on my way, see you later"

"everything ok?" I ask.

"yes, Jane wants to talk, alone.. will you be ok?" I nod "ok, I will stop to my house and I will take my things before I come back"

"ok, see you later" "bye" she leaves.

* * *

**What are your thoughts? Hope you like it ;)**

**Oh I'm curious,where are you from guys? I know that not all of you are italian or american.. I'm italian by the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hiiiii, wow so many countries, anyway thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :) 146followers and 56 favs? I have no words!**

**Kuroyone: I'm not offended I know that my english is far from perfect :) (but I'm trying to improve!) Anyway a canadian girl is helping me, she edits my work before I post it.**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I'm at Jane's house, she wants to talk to me, why do I think that it's not going to be good? She is sitting on the couch, she seems nervous and a little bit angry, I don't want to fight.

"Jane, is there something that you want to tell me?" I ask.

"I'm not really ok with all this story"

"I know and I'm sorry" I say.

"I don't know if I can handle you sleeping at her house or you always staying with her"

"She has a guest rooms, I will sleep there"

"That's not the point, you already had sex, you are so beautiful and she is too, and you two are going to have a baby"

"Jane I don't want you to worry about it" I say.

"I know but it's hard for me to know that you two had sex and she's pregnant"

"I'm sorry, but our relationship won't change, I'm still your girlfriend"

"I will try to accept this situation"

"Thank you" I kiss her and she puts her hands on my ass.

"I missed you these days"

"I missed you too, but now I have to go" I say.

"Why?"

"I have to take my things from my apartment" she rolls her eyes "come on Jane, don't be like this, what do you think if we had dinner at Santana's home and then I'll take you out?"

"I think it's good"

"See you later"

**Santana POV**

"I'm happy that Brittany will stay here" Rachel says.

"Me too"

"Something wrong?"

"No I'm fine"

"If you say so" she says.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something, but this time you have to shut up about it!"

"I will"

"I like Brittany" I say.

"Well I already knew, I'm not that stupid!"

"But she has a girlfriend"

"For what I saw she likes you too, but now she is in a relationship"

"I don't think she likes me"

"Trust me San, but now anything can happen"

"I fucking hate myself" my phone rings

**Brittany: I'm taking food, is it ok if we have dinner all together? Me, you, Jane and Rachel?**

**Santana: ok.**

Why did I tell her yes? I don't want Jane here, I don't want to see her with Brittany. I can't do otherwise, Brittany is doing everything for me, I can stand Jane for awhile.

"Are you staying for dinner? Brittany is taking food and Jane will come too" I say.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, so you are going to stay here!"

"Fine!" Half hour later Jane arrive and Brittany isn't here, it's going to be embarrassing, come on!

"Hey Jane how are you?" Rachel asks.

"I'm good you?"

"I'm fine"

"Where's Santana?"

"She's in the bathroom"

"She has a beautiful house"

"Hello Jane" I join they in the living room.

"Hi Santana"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine" we stay silent for awhile and then Brittany arrives.

"Hey, where you waiting for me?" Brittany asks.

"Come on Brittany, I'm hungry" I say, we sit around the table in the kitchen and we start to eat.

"Did you take your stuff?" Rachel asks Brittany.

"Yes, after dinner I will take it upstairs"

"Take the room that you like" I say.

"I will.. Where did your mother go?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know" I say.

"Why don't you want your mother here?" Jane asks and I look at her, I don't want to tell her my problem.

"She wanted to choose the baby's name, they were so old, but she didn't want to give up" Brittany says, she lied to her girlfriend, why?

"Honey you have something on your face" Jane says and with her finger caresses her cheek taking away a bit of food and then she pecks her lips.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I say without looking them. I can feel Rachel staring at me, she knows why I need to go the bathroom. Fuck you Jane! There are so many girls, why did she have to meet Brittany? After a few minutes someone knocks on the door "go away Rach"

"It's Brittany"

"What do you want?"

"Are you ok? You've been in there from awhile"

"I'm fine, you can go back to the kitchen"

"Open the door Santana"

"Why?"

"Open the door please" I open the door and she enters and closes the door behind her "what's up?"

"Nothing I'm ok" I say.

"San.. Talk to me"

"I don't have problems" I take a few steps toward the door and she places her hand on my tummy "what are you doing?"

"I'm feeling our baby" she says and I start to cry "why are you crying?"

"I don't know.. You make me happy when you say things like that, or when you do things like 'move in' here"

"San, I don't want to make you feel uncom.."

"I can handle Brittany, really, can we go back to the kitchen?"

"Ok, but after dinner I'm going out with Jane, are you ok with this?" She asks.

"I don't have another choice so, yes I'm ok with it" I say and I go to the kitchen.

* * *

Almost a month passes, Brittany is wonderful with me, she brings me everywhere, she comes with me to my doctor, she helps me with the house, she goes to the grocery for us, she always makes me smile, well she helps me a lot, but she's still with Jane. When Brittany comes to pick me up to work she is always around. I know she is her girlfriend but that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it! My dad called me once, he told me that my mom was devastated and that she won't come to my house for awhile.. until she will calm down about it. Now I'm on my couch watching tv, Brittany should already be here, where is she? I take the phone and she opens the door.

"Hey, where were you?" I ask.

"I was outside, I was on the phone"

"It's ridiculous Britt, you can call Jane when I'm at home, you don' have to stay out"

"What? It wasn't Jane, I was talking with my dad, he called me while I was in the car" she says.

"Oh ok, is everything alright?"

"They are fine, but can I ask you something?" I nod "do you want to.. meet them? I don't know if you are comfortable about it, but maybe it's not going to be so bad.."

"Stop Britt, it's ok, I can meet your parents"

"Are you sure? You don't have to" she says.

"Yes Britt I have to, they will be our child's grandparents, I want them to meet our child" she starts to cry "why are you crying? I thought that you would be happy"

"I am San, I am" and she hugs me.

"When am I going to meet them?" I ask.

"What do you think about right now?"

"What?!"

"You are already dressed, they live close from here, why not?"

"I'm going to change"

"What? You look good" she says.

"I'm not going to meet your parents before I change my clothes" After I change myself we take the car and she drives us to her parents' home.

"I don't understand why you had to change your clothes, you were alright"

"Yeah I was alright, now I'm perfect" I say.

"Wow so modest! You have jeans and a tank top on"

"Shut up, I'm pregnant and beautiful!" She laughs.

"Okok! Anyway my parents are.. Funny and embarrassing, they like to ask questions and they don't feel uncomfortable asking it, so if you don't want to answer just tell them"

"Don't worry Britt, I will be ok" I say. We arrive and she parka outside an huge house. She knocks at the door, but no one come to the door.

"Come with me" she takes my hand and we go behind the house and I see people "MOM, DAD"

"Oh god she's here" a woman says, we join them.

"Who is this beautiful girl Bunny"

"Dad stop calling me Bunny!" Brittany says "family this is Santana, Santana this is my family"

"Hi" I say.

"Oh come here" her mother says and she hugs me "I'm Julia and he's my husband Jeremy"

"Nice to meet you" I say.

"Hi I'm Nicole" the young girl says.

"You are the sister, I'm Santana"

"Nicole who is that guy?" Brittany asks.

"He's my boyfriend, Mark" Nicole says.

"Nice to meet you Brittany and Santana"

"Hi" we both say.

"Ok, mom, dad.. Umh, Santana is.." Brittany starts.

"Finally you took a girl home!" Nicole says.

"Shut up Nicole! .. Santana, she's not my, she's not my girlfriend" they look confused "so it's a long story, we met months ago, 8 months ago and we didn't see each other for awhile 'cause she had a boyfriend, then I found a girlfriend too, about a month ago she broke up with her boyfriend and her and her friend told me about the baby, that's mine, so you are going to be grandparents" she says.

"So you are not a couple?" Nicole asks.

"Nope" Brittany says.

"And where is your girlfriend?" My mom asks.

"I don't know, at work I think"

"It's a little bit weird" her dad says.

"I know, but this is our situation, aren't you even happy a little bit?" She asks.

"Of course we are happy Britt, we are just a little confused, but if you two are ok with all of this we are too" Her mother says.

"Thank you" I say.

"So tell me about you Santana" she asks me.

"Can I sit?" I ask.

"You don't have to ask sweetheart, you are part of this family" her father says.

"Thank you" I sit "I live here in New York, I'm from Los Angeles, I own my magazine, L.S Magz, I don't have hobbies, I like to read, my dad is a doctor and my mom is a lawyer and they still live in Los Angeles, what else can I say?"

"Sorry but the only thing that I can think is that you knocked her up and you have another girlfriend!" Nicole tells Brittany.

"Don't you have to try to lose your virginity or something?"

"Fuck you Brittany!"

"GIRLS!" Her father stops them.

My phone rings and I see the ID, my dad. "Sorry I have to answer" I say and Brittany helps me to stand up, I make a few steps away and I answer "dad?"

"Where are you honey?"

"I'm with Brittany"

"We are at your house"

"You and mom?" I ask.

"Yes, she wants to talk with you"

"Dad I don't know if.."

"She doesn't want to fight Santana, we come here because we want to .. Be alright"

"Ok, we are coming"

"Brittany will come too?"

"If she wants yes"

"Ok, see you later" I hung up and Brittany comes to me.

"Is everything ok?" She asks.

"my parents are at my house, they want to talk, my dad said that my mom wants to work things out.. Do you wanna come?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes please" I say almost crying.

"Hey don't cry, this time it's going to be ok" she hugs me "come on.. We have to go"

"Already?" Her mother asks sadly.

"Yes, my parents are at my house and we have to talk, they didn't take it good firstly. Anyway, I want to invite you all for a dinner at my home, when are you free and if you want to that is" I say.

"Of course" her mother says and she hugs me. We say goodbye and we go to my house. I hate when my parents come here without telling me. Brittany seems more tense than me, maybe she wants my parents to accept her too. We arrive and they are already in.

"Dad?" They are sitting on the couch.

"Hi honey" he hugs me.

"Dad this is Brittany" they shake hands "mom you already know Brittany"

"Hi Mrs. Lopez" Brittany says and my mom offers a small smile to her.

"Your tummy is huge" my dad says.

"We are almost there" I say.

"So Brittany, what do you do?" He asks.

"I have my disco/pub, it's open almost every night, and during the day I teach dance in there" she says.

"Oh a dancer, Meryl used to dance when she was young"

"It's my mom" I whisper to her and she nods.

"So.. I don't want to be rude, but can you tell us about your .. Condition?" He asks.

"Well when I was born the doctor said I was a boy, but after a few years my parents noticed that something was wrong, my voice, my face, how I acted..It was all so female. They waited for me to grow up a little before making me do tests and things like that and then we found out about me being a woman with a penis. I did a lot of tests, I'm ok health speaking, the doctors said that I'm.. Well I can get girls pregnant" she says.

"Do you make test about, you know, to be sure about.." My mom starts.

"Oh no you are not going to ask her that! You didn't ask Puck, why the hell do you have to ask her? It's ridiculous" I say.

"Calm down San" Brittany tells me.

"How are things between you two?" My dad asks.

"She has a girlfriend, but she's staying here to help me" I say.

"You have a girlfriend?" My mother asks.

"Yes, I met her after I knew Santana and before I knew about the baby" Brittany answers.

"Are you going to raise this baby with Santana?" My mom asks.

"Yes I want to be a part of this family" Brittany says.

"I don't want to start a fight, but while Brittany has a girlfriend, who do you have Santana?" My mom asks and Brittany looks down.

"I don't need a boyfriend to raise my child or to live mom, I can stay alone and anyway maybe I could find someone that can loves me, really, not like Puck" I say.

"I'm not so ok about all of this situation, but I can handle it, I will be ok" she says.

"Thank you, it means a lot for me" I say.

"For us, it means a lot for me too" Brittany says.

"Today I met Brittany's parents, do you want to have dinner tomorrow? All together?" I ask.

"Dinner, no.. Maybe lunch, we have to take the plane tomorrow evening" my dad says.

"Oh ok, Britt can you call your parents and ask them if they can?" She nods and she calls her mother. After dinner my parents go to sleep in the guestroom, Brittany helped me to clean the kitchen.

"Maybe she really wants to be ok" she says.

"She's trying, it is a lot and she didn't say anything about Puck!"

"They really loved him" she says.

"I don't know what they saw in him, maybe it's 'cause he is physically a perfect guy, he wanted a family, his family is good, I don't know, but he isn't like they think, he's all but perfect"

"You are tired, you should go to sleep"

"I'm ok" I say.

"San don't make me bring you upstairs!" I roll my eyes and we go to my bedroom and I lay down in my bed "do you have everything you need?"

"Britt I'm fine" the baby kicks and I do a small pain face.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Come here" I put my hand on the mattress, near me, she sits next to me "give me your hand" I pull up my shirt and I take her hand, she looks at me straight in the eyes. I bring her hand to my tummy where the baby was kicking. We wait for awhile and then the baby kicks, Brittany eyes widen, a few tears in her eyes.

"God it's so beautiful" she says.

"Yeah it is" she lays herself between my legs, on her stomach, she puts her hands on each side of my tummy and she kisses it.

"Hi baby, we don't know if you are a boy or a girl, 'cause it doesn't matter for us, but we already love you so much. I can't wait to take you in my arms, you will be so small and pretty, oh I'm your other mom, just to let you know" I laugh.

"How are we going to name it?" I ask.

"I don't know, what names do you like?"

"For a girl maybe Natalie, Emily or Alexis, for a boy I don't know, the only name that came out was Daniel. Tell me what you think"

"I like Natalie, for a boy what do you think about Dylan or Ethan or.."

"Oh I like Ethan!" I say.

"So it could be Natalie Pierce-Lopez or Ethan Pierce-Lopez"

"They sound great" she lays down next to me and I turn on my side so we can face each other.

"I can't wait to see our baby San" she says.

"Neither do I" we look at each other, she caresses my tummy, she feels the baby kick again and she smiles. Apparently we fell asleep 'cause when I woke up Brittany was still there, sleeping, still facing me and I need to pee! After the bathroom I go downstairs and my parents were already up.

"Good morning" I say.

"Morning I made breakfast" my mom says.

"Thank you"

"Is Brittany sleeping?" I nod "why is she in your bedroom?"

"We were talking and we fell asleep" I say. Someone is at the door.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Nope" I open the door "Oh Jane, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, I'm calling Brittany since forever and she isn't answering her phone"

"She's still sleeping, I'll go to get her" I say.

"I can go, it's not a problem" she says, I was going to say ok, 'cause I don't want to wake up Brittany for Jane, but then I thought that Brittany is in my bed and Jane will freak out!

"No I'm going, there are things around"

"Who is it Santana?" My mother comes in the living room.

"Umh, mom she's Jane, Brittany's girlfriend"

"Oh the girlfriend, hi" my mom says.

"Hi Mrs Lopez" Jane says.

"Ok I will be right back" I go upstairs and I shake Brittany "Britt wake up Jane is here"

"What?" She mumbles.

"Jane is downstairs you have to wake up"

"Oh ok, I'm up" she sits on the bed.

"Remember that we have the lunch today"

"I know!" She says.

After getting ready Brittany leaves with Jane and I stay with my mom. She talked about her work, so boring! When Brittany came back we started making lunch.. Her parents arrive and they start to talk with mine, they seem ok, good really good.

**Brittany POV**

I'm happy that San's mom is trying to accept us and I'm really happy that our family is ok together, they are talking about I don't even know what, it's a really good feeling. Jane is calling me, I excuse myself and I go in the living room.

"Hi" I say.

"Hi, what are you doing today? I was thinking to go out shopping"

"I can't come sorry"

"Ok.. What are you doing?"

"I was eating"

"Maybe I should leav.." Our parents laugh together and she hears them "who's there?"

"Oh, our parents are here"

"Like your parents too?"

"Yes"

"They know Santana?"

"Yes they met her yesterday"

"Why didn't you bring me too?"

"I-I don't know"

"See you later Brittany"

"Wait Jane.." She hangs up. Fuck! I didn't think about bringing Jane too. Did I have to bring her too? Are we already so serious? I don't think that our relationship is already there .. Well if she was Santana I would have already let her meet my parents. Why am I even thinking of that? Having Santana always around me is making me confused, maybe Jane is right to be mad at me, what can I do? I go back to the table.

"Was it your girlfriend?" Nicole asks smiling.

"Do you want me to tell one of your funny stories Nic?" I say.

"come on Britt leave your sister alone!" Santana says.

"yeah Britt leave me alone!"

"you are going to pay someday" I say.

"girls please!" my mom says.

"so are you happy about becoming grandparents?" Carlos asks.

"yes we are so excited and Santana is such a sweet girl" my dad says.

"did you met Jane? Meryl asks and my eyes widen. She looks at me and she presses her lips, she didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable.

"who is Jane?" my mom asks.

"Jane is my girlfriend"

"oh, no we didn't meet her yet, did you?" my dad asks Meryl.

"I met her this morning, she was waiting for Brittany" my parents nod.

"so..how is school Nicole?" Santana asks, thank you very much!

"wow embarrassed a little sis?! anyway it's boring to be in high school"

"I can understand, I hated it too" she say.

"really? I thought that you were like the queen of the school"

"oh well, I was a cheerleader, I was 'popular', but there were too much stupid boys, you know there were always flirting when you kept telling them no" Santana says.

"oh I know, you know too Britt right?!" Nicole asks.

"ok Nicole I am going to kill you!" I say and Santana starts to laugh.

"I'm happy that we only have Santana, think about having two of them!" Meryl says and the others laugh.

"you are not funny, I'm a sweet girl, didn't you hear Julia?!" she answer.

After lunch our parents go away and Santana goes in her room to rest. I cleaned all the kitchen and I go to check her, she is looking at the wall.

"you are awake" I say.

"yeah, I'm not so tired"

"what were you thinking about?"

"nothing" she's lying.

"I know you were thinking about something, tell me"

"I was thinking about what my mother said, about not having anyone .. well I have Rachel and you, but you know what I mean"

"yes I know, don't worry, you will find someone"

"do you think so?" she asks, I lay next to her on my side.

"yes San, you are an amazing girl, everyone would be lucky to have you" I look at her.

"I don't know, I had Puck so .."

"Puck is an idiot! he had you and he didn't know how to appreciate you and he let you go" she looks at me, our gaze is intense.

"thank you"

"no one should let you go if they had the luck to have you" I lean in slowly and she looks at my lips, she's so beautiful, our lips are almost there, she breaths heavily, I just can't breathe, we kiss and I close my eyes, my lips hard against hers, I open my mouth and I pull back slowly.

"we can't" she says softly.

"I know" I stand up and I leave her room.

* * *

**Problems in paradise! How long will Jane be in the picture? ;) What do you think about the parents? Let me know what you think about the chapter :) love you **


	11. Chapter 11

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

* * *

**Santana POV**

She told me sweet things and then she kissed me, why did she kiss me? I'm so stupid, I could be with her and I messed up everything instead. I don't know if I can see her every day. I have feelings for her and knowing that she has too, it kills me. She has feeling for me but she is still with Jane, she hates me. I take my phone and I call Rachel.

**Brittany POV**

I kissed her, I have a girlfriend, why am I so stupid? I messed up everything, I have feelings for her and I know that she has too and I kissed her. I have to stay away from her, I'm sit on the ground outside her room and I hear her talk with Rachel..

"Hi Rach.. I'm ok.. I'm not ok really.. It's Brittany..I'm happy that she's here, too happy about it, but anyway.. Yes I'm crying.. If you let me speak I can tell you.. She, she kissed me.. Yeah, we were talking and she was so sweet, she was saying that I will find someone, that who I will find is going to be lucky to have me. Then she told me that Puck was an idiot 'cause he let me go and she said something about that no one should let me go and then she kissed me.. No it's not wonderful... Why? Rachel you know that I really like her and you know that she has a girlfriend.. I don't know what I wanna do.. No Rach I can tell her.. 'Cause I lied to her and she forgave me, she came here to help me and everything. She is doing too much and I don't want to make her break up with Jane for me. She deserves the best, and I think Jane is.. I know it's weird that after what I've done I'm saying this mature things.. I know, but I told you, I really like her.. She can't stay here.. No she will still be the other mother. I just don't want her here in my house, it's really too much.. I don't know how can I tell her.. Rachel I want her here more than anything, but not if .. I will think about it.. Bye"

She was right, I can't stay here. I go to the kitchen and I drink a glass of water then I return in her room, she is laying on her side, I lay down next to her, my front against her back.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know exactly, but I feel sorry"

"Ok" she says.

"I'm going to stay at my house.. After what I've done it's better this way.. So you don't have to see me every moment" I can feel her sobbing against my body "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok" I stay there one more minute and then I leave her.

**Rachel POV**

My phone rings, it's Santana again, we talked before , oh it's a text thank god.

**Santana: she left.**

Brittany left? Those girl are so stupid! Santana wants her and Brittany wants Santana. Jane needs to disappear! Santana is driving me crazy with all this story and in the last month she was so happy only 'cause Brittany was there. I'm going to do it again! I left my apartment and I go to Brittany's house and I knock at the door.

"I'm not here for anybody" she shouts.

"It's Rachel"

"I'm not going to open the door" I have to do it.

"Santana has some problem" I hear some noise and then she opens the door.

"What? Where is she?"

"Oh she is at home, in her bed I think" I come in and she looks at me.

"You were lying"

"Yes, but you opened the door so"

"What's up Rachel?" She asks.

"Why are you two so stupid?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"Come on Brittany, you and Santana, you want each other so much"

"I have a girlfriend " she says.

"I know and I think that who has a girlfriend don't kiss somebody else that isn't her girlfriend, what do you think?.. Yeah, I know Jane is a good girl, but is she the girl that you want? If she is I'm going to leave you alone, but if you want Santana, if you really want her like she wants you, please go and take her 'cause she needs you"

"Why are you so sure?"

"You know that she wants you Brittany, I'm sure 'cause I know Santana since forever, she isn't a cheater, she hates to cheat, but she cheated on Puck with you and it means that she wanted you really much. I saw Santana before you knew about the baby and she felt bad 'cause she wanted you, you make her happy. I can see her really smile when she is with you.. Think about it"

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Four weeks pass, I called Santana twice a day every day and I saw her like five times. What Rachel told me that day comes out in my head every day. Now I'm in my bed with Jane, she's sleeping, our relationship isn't so good lately, we fight often and she is still mad about my parents' thing. She asks me often if I love her, but I'm not ready to tell her I love you, I don't love her yet, she's pressuring me. She told me that Santana works often at home and she is suspicious about it. I went away from her and she doesn't want to work in her office. When I think about Santana it's like in a movie. I can hear music on the background while I see our moments together, then when the music ends and I should run toward the car and go to her house, take her and kiss her passionately and tell her that I love her. It's not right for Jane and I know, but it's not right for me too. I go in the kitchen and I call Santana.

"Hey Britt" she says.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"Good, I wanted to ask you a thing"

"Ok I'm listening"

"If I would want to come back, if I would want to be the lucky one to not let you go, would you take me?"

"I.. There is Jane" she says.

"Don't think about her, there are only me and you"

".. Yes"

"Ok.. wait for me"

"I-I will" she says and I hang up. I go back to the bedroom, Jane is waking up, I need to talk to her.

"Hey why were you up?" She asks.

"I called Santana"

"Something's wrong? You have a strange face"

"She's good"

"I'm not talking about her Britt" she says.

"I think that we need to talk"

"About what?"

"We are not so good lately"

"And did you think why was that?" She asks.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh I don't know, you pass more time speaking with Santana than me"

"She's pregnant with my child"

"Oh come on Brittany we all know that is not only 'cause of the baby"

"Jane I .."

"I don't even know why I didn't break up with you, or why you didn't break up with me, since you want another girl.. Do you think that I didn't hear you talk with her? You are always so happy when you talk to her, or when you are with her, I don't wanna say anything about the fact that you let her meet your parents"

"Jane it's hard for me" I say.

"Hard? What is so hard for you?"

"You are a sweet girl, you didn't deserve this"

"No I don't Britt, but I tried to make it work"

"I can't anymore"

"What does this mean?" She asks and my phone starts to ring "don't answer, we are talking"

"It could be Santana"

"It's always Santana" she says angry, I take the phone and Jane starts to get dressed.

"San?" Are you ok?"

"It's Rachel, she's having stomach pain, I'm taking her to the hospital, can you come there?"

"I'm on my way"

"Britt?" Rachel says.

"Yeah?"

"She needs you"

"I know, me too" I hang up and I start to get dressed quickly "I need to go"

"You want to go" Jane says.

"You know what? Yes I want to go, she needs me and .. I need her" she looks at me sadly, she knows that with those words our story ended.

"It was nice to meet you Brittany"

"You too Jane"

I left her in my apartment, I have to run. Once in my car, I join the hospital really fast. I enter and I go to the hall.

"Hi, I'm looking for Santana Lopez, she is her for stomach pain, she is pregnant" I say.

"She is on the second floor, room 31F" the woman says.

"Thank you" and I start to run, I see some people looking at me. They never saw someone run here? Second floor.. 30 A.. 30P.. 31A.. 31F.. I enter the room no one is in there. No it can't happen, she can't be so bad or she can't give birth now.

"Britt" Rachel calls me.

"Rachel! Where is she?"

"Come here she is here" I run to the room where she is and I see Santana laying on the bed.

"Hey" I go to her and I take her hand and with the other I caress her hair "What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts" she says.

"Where is the doctor? "

"He should arrive soon" Rachel says.

"Can you go get him again?" I say.

"Yes" she leaves us.

"San you are going to be ok, ok?" I say.

"I'm scared, what if something is wrong with the baby?"

"The baby is perfectly fine"

"How do you know?" She asks.

"I just know, don't worry, the doctor is almost here"

"He's here" Rachel enters with the doctor.

"Hi ladies, what's the problem?" He asks.

"She has stomach pain" I say.

"Ok, I'm going to take a look" and he starts touch and scan her tummy "I think she is in labor"

"What? But it's too soon, there are still three weeks left" Santana says.

"San calm down" I says.

"I know but the baby is ok, you don't have to worry, we can easily make you give birth, but we have to do it now" he says.

"O-ok" she is crying.

"San we are going to be there" I say.

"Only one person can come with us" the doctor says and I look at Rachel.

"You can go with her, I'm going to call your parents" she says.

"Thank you Rachel" Santana says.

"Ok girls you have to get ready come with me" the doctor says.

"Hey Rachel this is my phone, can you call my mom?" I ask.

"Yes, now hurry up"

**Santana POV**

I'm so fucking scared, the baby has to be ok. I'm in a room full of doctor and I'm so upset. Brittany is trying to calm me down, but I can't calm down right now.

"Ok Santana, are you ready?" The doctor asks.

"No I'm not" I say crying.

"San you are ready, you are strong San, you can do it, you heard the doctor, he said the baby is ok, you don't have to worry" She says to me, she sits behind me and I lay my back on her front and we intertwine our fingers."

"Ok Santana you have to push" he says.

"Fuck" it fucking hurt, I don't know how Brittany could hold my hands right now, I'm hurting her I know.

"Good San, you are doing good" Brittany says.

"Yes Santana you are doing really good" the doctor says.

They made me push for like 40 minutes, I'm tired and I'm scared 'cause the baby isn't moving so much, what if is it all my fault? I start to panic. I scream at every push, I'm not going to get pregnant ever again.. not soon anyway! I can't feel anything from my breast to my toes, but it hurts!

"Santana you have to calm down, the baby is coming out, but you have to relax" the nurse says.

"I can't relax, what if I did something wrong?" I say.

"San you didn't do anything wrong" Brittany says.

"Santana relax" the doctor says "you are not relaxing"

"Fuck you" I say.

"San?..San look at me" Brittany says and I turn my head and I see her "San you can do it, you can calm down"

"Not Britt I can't, it shouldn't happen now" I say.

"San look at me" we look at each other and then she kisses me, we kiss and I can feel myself calm down. Her hand is caressing my neck and the other one is still intertwined with mine. We kiss until we hear cry and we break the kiss to see our baby "you made it San"

"WE made it Britt"

"Girls good job, I'm sorry to tell you that you can't see the baby now, when giving birth before the due we have to check him really closely" the doctor says.

"Ok, but is everything ok?" I ask.

"Yes, there's no reason to worry, but we have to do it"

"Ok, thank you" Brittany says.

"Now you have to wait outside, Santana will join you in a minute" the doctor says.

"Ok" she says and she kisses my forehead.

I'm in my room now, why is no one here? I feel a little tired, well I could sleep for one day! But my baby is born I can't wait to see him.

"Hey San can I come in?" Brittany asks.

"Yes come here" she sits in the bed next to me.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and a little hurt" I say.

"I can only imagine, anyway I asked the others to stay out a bit, I want to tell you something, is it ok?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Do you remember when I told you that everyone would be lucky to have you? I want to be that one, I want to be lucky enough to tell everybody that you are my girlfriend, I want to be the one who can make you feel better when you are down"

"Britt I really would love, but you have a gir.. Jane" I say.

"We broke up, 'cause I want to be with you, I wanted to be with you since the day I met you"

"Really?"

"Yes, do you want me?" And then I lost it, I kiss her, I kiss her so passionately, she makes me feel like I'm in heaven "you should rest not kiss me"

"Are you serious? I waited for I don't know how long and you want me to stop?!" I say.

"No I was just kidding!" And she kisses me, her hand caresses my cheek, her tongue enters my mouth and fuck I want to kiss her forever, I'm not tired anymore "San you have to rest ok?"

"Ok, can I see who is here?"

"Yes I will let them in" she says and the others enter.

"Oh honey you made it, I'm so happy" Rachel says and she kisses my forehead.

"Hi Santana" Julia says," how do you feel?" And she hugs me.

"A little tired but I'm ok" I say.

"You are mothers now" Jeremy says.

"And you're grand-parents!" I say and Brittany laughs.

"You are all so old!" Nicole says.

"Nicole we aren't old and you will join us very soon" Brittany says to her.

"Where are my parents?" I ask.

"They took the first plane" Rachel says.

"Ok thank you, can I sleep a little?"

"Of course" Brittany says "guys I'm going to stay, I'll call you if you need anything" her parents say bye and they left.

"Ok Brittany, call me if you need anything or when we can see the baby" Rachel says.

"I will, bye"

"Bye Brittany, bye honey"

"Bye Rach" and she left.

"You have to sleep, you must be so tired"

"I am"

"Come on San, I'm here you can sleep" she kisses my cheek and I immediately fall asleep.

**Brittany POV**

I've never been so happy, look at her, she is so beautiful, even when she sleeps she is wonderful and what about our child? Our child is going to be so amazing, it's a torture we can't see him, Santana did a great job, I was so scared about it. I don't think that I could ever give a birth, it was terrifying, she was like Hulk, my hand still hurts! I fell asleep and when I woke up Santana was still sleeping. I stand up and I stretch my back. I don't know what to do, I move Santana's hair from her face and I watch her sleep. After awhile her parents arrive.

"San honey are you ok?" Meryl says entering the room and I stand up immediately.

"She's still sleeping, but she's ok" I say.

"Good and the baby?"Carlo asks.

"The doctors are checking on him, but it's all ok"

"We are so sorry that we weren't here" he says.

"It shouldn't have happened today, you have nothing to worry about" I say.

"Why is she still sleeping?" Meryl asks.

"She is tired, it was really .. I don't know how to describe!" I say and they laugh.

"I can understand" Carlo says.

"Can you stay here with her? I wanna go to talk with the doctor, I want to know about the baby" I say.

"Of course Brittany" Meryl says and I go to the doctor.

"Morning, how may I help you" he asks me.

"Hi, I want to know about the baby"

"Come with me" we go in a room with some incubator "this is your baby" he says.

"Oh god" I say.

"It's a boy"

"Oh my god he's so beautiful" I look at him, he's so small, so innocent, so mine and hers, he's sleeping, he doesn't have much hair, but they are like light brown. I'm so happy, I'm crying for happiness " when can we take him?"

"If you want you can take him right now" he says to me.

"Is he ok?"

"He's perfectly fine"

"Ok, I wanna take him, can I bring him to Santana?" I ask and he nods. I slowly take him, I'm so scared to hurt him, but it's wonderful, he slowly opens his eyes and only god knows how we have done something so perfect, he has those amazing eyes, they are blue with something dark. They are not like mine, but not like Santana's either, they are blue but with some speckle dark, there are a bit like Santana's and a bit like mine "Hi baby boy, I'm your mother and I'm so happy to see you and now you are going to meet your other mom, she's a little weird, but she is an amazing girl, you are going to love her" I enter the room and Santana is awake, she is talking to Meryl, they didn't notice me at the door "See that girl? She is your mother" Santana sees us and she starts to cry.

"Oh god" Meryl says.

"Ok Ethan they are your grandparents, but before them you have to say hi to your mom, she was waiting for you" I say and I sit next to Santana in her bed "are you ready to take him?"

"Yes, he's so beautiful" She takes him from my arms, they are so beautiful together "did you see his eyes?"

"Yes they are amazing, something of yours and mine, he's perfect" I say.

"How did you call him before?" Carlo asks.

"Ethan, we chose that name together, do you like it?" Santana says.

"We like it honey" Meryl says.

"Oh I have to call my parents and Rachel" I leaves the room.

**Santana POV**

When Brittany arrived with the baby I couldn't breathe. My baby, our baby, we are mothers and he is wonderful. I get lost in his eyes, just like I get lost in Brittany's. He is here, I can't believe that nine months passed. My parents are here, Brittany is here and her parents are going to be here and Rachel too. What can I say? Maybe I found my happiness, it's too soon to tell it. I have to talk with Brittany and the baby is here. When are we going to find the time to talk? Right now I can't really think, I have him in my arms and I haven't ever felt so good in my life. Rachel arrives and Brittany parents too. We stay together until the doctor arrived and told us that I'm ready to leave and the baby too. I only have to rest for awhile, but Brittany already told me that she is going to stay at my house so I don't have to do anything!

We go all together at my house, we speak about nothing. I'm sitting on the couch with Ethan in my arms, Brittany is next to me, Rachel is taking photo, I really want to kill her! Brittany parents leave 'cause they have to take some relative to the airport, I don't know. Rachel is making dinner with my parents, so now Brittany, Ethan and I are alone.

"he's like magical" she says.

"he looks like you"

"and like you too, that's because he's so special"

"don't say things like that!" I say.

"why?"

"'cause I could kiss you"

"oh you can, we have to talk, but you can kiss me" she says and slowly she kisses me.

When Ethan was ready to sleep we all eat, like a big family and I feel so comfortable and it's so much to say since my parents are here! Anyway I'm tired and we all go to sleep, Brittany is laying next to me and I feel safe. I fell asleep, but I know that this moment isn't going to last. After like three hours, the baby starts to cry and I open my eyes!

* * *

**I wanna specify that she was around 8 month pregnant, 33 weeks, the baby is premature.**


	12. Chapter 12

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**hey guy, hope you liked it the last chapter, here another one, this is the start of their life together, there are still some things to settle but it's a start!**

**thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I hear the baby cry and I feel Santana move, he is already awake and Santana didn't sleep much, she's so tired, she can't stand up and go downstairs.

"I'm going, stay here and sleep" I say.

"no Britt, you stayed at the hospital, you are tired" she mumbles.

"I don't wanna hear anything, you are staying and I'm going to feed him"

"are you sure?"

"yes, now I have to take him before he wakes your parents!" I say and I take him from the buggy "hi babyboy, are you hungry?" he isn't crying anymore "good boy, come on, we have to make your feeding bottle"

I go in the kitchen and I make him a bottle, he is so calm now. Does he know that I'm making his meal? After he ate, I make him burp. I look at him and I don't know what to think, he's so perfect, I'm enchanted by him.

"Brittany?" Santana says entering the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing here? I told you to sleep"

"more than half an hour has passed, are you two ok?"

"oh, yeah I was only making him fall asleep" I say.

"ok, can you come in the bedroom?" I follow her in the bedroom and she lays in the bed while I lay Ethan down in the buggy.

"Do you think he is going to wake up before the morning?

"I don't know, come here and sleep" I lay down next to her, did she already fall asleep? I slowly turn toward her and I look at her back. I hug her from behind, my arm around her waist. She takes my hand and take our hands in front of her chest and we fall asleep.

* * *

I was woken by a scream, I jump in my place.

"What?" I mumble watching around.

"MOM?" Santana shouts again and her mom enters the room with Ethan in her arms.

"are you crazy Santana? why are you screaming?" Meryl says.

"I woke up and Ethan wasn't here, why did you take him?" she asks.

"He was awake, I took him so you two could get more sleep, as long as we stay we want to help"

"thank you Meryl, are you sure that we can sleep? we don't want to take advantage of your help " I ask.

"you can sleep, it's always ok, this is our first grandson, we are more than happy to stay with him as long as we can"

"thank you mom and I'm sorry if I shouted" Santana says and Meryl smiles to her before leaving the room "I'm sorry I woke you"

"don't worry, what time is it?" I ask.

"it's eight"

"can we sleep a little more?"

"yes we can" she puts her arms around me and bury her face in my neck, this is an amazing way to fall asleep!

* * *

When I wake up again Santana isn't here, I go downstairs to make breakfast and I see Santana dressed.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"work, they are having some problem I have to check what the hell they are doing before they destroy my magazine"

"oh, I thought that they could handle it"

"I thought it too" she says.

"can you wait 10 minutes?"

"why?"

"I wanna come with you"

"umh.. why?" she asks.

" 'cause you shouldn't do anything, you should rest not work, your parents are helping us with Ethan and you should be in bed. I can do what you need, I can go to your work and see what they are doing, but you are not gonna go out of that door!"

"Britt you don't know how happy am I to hear what you are telling me, you care about me and I'm happy about it, but you can go to my work"

"why not?"

"well, one it isn't your work and two .. Jane will be there so.." she didn't say anything else.

"you don't want me to see Jane?"

"it's stupid, but no I don't"

"why?" I ask.

"I'm scared that you two will talk and you see that you made a mistake leaving her and coming here, maybe you are going to be together again and I don't know if I can handle you with her, I tried and it wasn't so easy"

"Santana .."

"you know what? you should go and talk to her, I don't want you here with me if you still want her. You have to stay with who you want, with who will make you happy, so go and talk with Jane, I can go later" she says quickly, I don't even know if I understood what she was saying!

"what? can you calm down a little? don't speak so fast! You're confusing me, ok?" she nods "ok, about Jane, we broke up not 'cause I was confused, but 'cause I was sure about who I wanted and it wasn't her, ok? I'm not sure about what are, but I'm sure that I wanna try with you, nothing is going to make me change my mind" she smiles "I can go to your work and if I see Jane nothing is going to happen, if she wants to talk I can talk to her. I don't have problem about it, but if she wants to date me again I'm going to tell her that I'm not interested 'cause in my head there's another girl"

"are you sure that you want me? after what I've done to you?"

"are you trying to push me away? don't you want me?" I'm confused.

"no it's not that, I want you. I really, really want you, but I know that I don't deserve you Britt. I lied to you about something so important and what did you do? you helped me, you stayed near me, you broke up with your girlfriend and you are still here"

"Santana we talked about it. I understood what you've done and I forgave you about it. You made a few mistakes but look how far you've come. Puck isn't here anymore, your parents know about what you really think, your mother knows that you are gay, you have a wonderful son and you could have me... but you have to tell me that you want me" she is looking at me, but she isn't saying anything "Santana?" she kisses me, our lips pressed so tight.

"I want you Brittany" she says against my lips and I kiss her again, my hands in her hair.

"I think that I should go now" I say softly.

"ok, but I'm coming, I have to be there. Where are my parents?"

"I saw them out"

"ok, go change. I'm taking Ethan" she says.

* * *

I'm driving and she is playing with Ethan, they are adorable. We should talk about our situation, am I going to stay at her house? We can't live together, it's soon, but I can't not live with her and Ethan. I'm not the kind of girl that would marry a girl only 'cause we have a child, if I'm going to marry her is 'cause I love her. I can't say that I won't love her, but everything needs his time, like move in, I can't tell her "Hey San is it ok if I move in here?" she will think that I'm crazy!

"Brittany?" she says.

"yeah?"

"are you ok?"

"yes I was just thinking" I say.

"what were you thinking?"

"we can talk about it later, are you ready?" I ask.

"yes, can you take Ethan?"

"yes, wait" I step out of the car and I go to the passenger seat. I open it and I take Ethan and she steps out after.

"are you sure that you want to come in?"

"yes Santana, I'm ok"

We enter the building. Santana leaves me at the hall with Jess, she went somewhere to shout at her employees.

"oh god he's so sweet" Jess says.

"thank you"

"he looks like you and he has something about Miss Lopez too"

"I think you can call her Santana with me, anyway yes he is a mix of us" I say.

"she is going to be really mad today"

"what? did it go so wrong? she told me that you all could handle the magazine without her"

"I don't know, I'm like Santana's personal agenda. I don't really know what they do, but I know that something is wrong so I called her"

"ok, how bad are things?" I ask.

"if you wait a minute we'll know"

"what do you m.." I was interrupted by a shout.

"WHAT? ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS? I WAS AT HOME FOR THREE DAYS!" we hear, it's definitely Santana.

"she always screams in that way when things are bad enough" Jess says.

"bad enough? what if things get really bad?"

"she shouts and then someone leaves the room crying and someone gets fired"

"oh wow, can you do me a favor?'' I ask.

"tell me"'

"can you call her? I don't know if I can go in there you know, I don't work here"

"what? are you crazy? she is going to throw something at me!" she says and I laugh.

"come on Jess, she can't scream. She has to stay calm and rest"

"you can go and stop her, Rachel doesn't work here but she does what she wants"

"oh ok, can you take Ethan?" her eyes widen.

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"he is not going to eat you I swear. Please I have to get Santana out of that room"

"ok, but be fast" she takes Ethan and I knock at the door.

"JESS I DON'T WANNA T.. oh" Santana looks at me really confused.

"can you come out?"

"umh I'm talking with m.."

"Santana" I say interrupting her.

"fine!" she looks at her employees "you will stay here until you will find me a good reason to not fire all of you!" she closes the door behind her "where's Ethan?"

"he is with Jess"

"and why's that?"

" 'cause she was too scared to came to you. You are stressing yourself. I didn't even want you here and you are shouting!" I say.

"Brittany they are .. maybe I have to calm myself before I kill one of them"

"yeah, go to your office and sit. I'm going to take Ethan"

"ok" she goes to her office and I go to Jess.

"you should come more often. You are the only one that can calm her" Jess says.

"what about Rachel?"

"Rachel is amazing but she can't 'tame' Santana, sometimes she helps her with work, but nothing more!"

"can you call her and tell her that we need her?" she nods "send her to Santana's office" I left her and we join Santana.

"they are so stupid!" she says.

"see there, baby? That is your mom, she isn't really happy today, but she isn't going to scream or say bad words anymore 'cause you are here" I say and Santana smiles.

"bad words?!"she asks.

"well I don't want him to say stupid or idiot as first words" I put Ethan in her arms "why where you so upset?"

"I left them instructions and they didn't follow them so now the magazine is a mess"

"how can you settle this mess?"

"I have to stay here and work, work and work!"

"yeah as if I would let you do that!" I say.

"Brittany this is my work"

"I like that you care so much about your magazine but the doctor said that you should rest Santana. You had the baby before the due date, you shouldn't do anything ok? you are not arguing with me!"I say firmly. Someone knocks at the door.

"Hey I'm here" Rachel says.

"what are you doing here Rach?" Santana asks.

"I called her" I say.

"really? I don't need a babysitter!"

"she isn't here for you, she is her for your work, Rachel can you please help Santana with her work?"

"what? she doesn't work here!"

"yes it's fine"

"Rachel!"

"Santana I don't know how many times I did it !"

"ok, I'm taking Ethan and you are going to speaking for no more than one hour!" I say. I take Ethan from her and someone opens the door.

"oh sorry, Jess told me to come here" Jane says and I look at her.

"it's ok, sit here" Santana says.

"I'll wait you outside, one hour Santana!" I leave the room.

**Santana POV**

That girl is going to make me crazy. I was loving her this morning but now I'm hating her!

"Jane first of all I'm really sorry" I say.

"ok, but we were going to break up anyway... why did you want me here?" Jane says.

"well I can't work for a few days and I need this magazine to work until my return, Rachel is here to help me, so you two are going to be me, are you ok with this?"

"ok, what do we have to do?"

I told them how to manage the situation, what I want and what I don't want and after 60 minutes Brittany knocks at the door.

"we have to go" she says.

"Ok, did you understand everything?" I ask and they nod "ok, thank you very much and for everything call me"

"I'll see you later" Rachel says.

"Santana can I talk to you?" Jane asks.

"yeah go ahead" we go out from my office and Brittany sees us.

"I don't know how things are between us, but if I'm going to get fired can you please tell me beforehand?"

"I'm not going to fire you... you are really good at your work Jane. I'm really sorry for how things happened, but I won't fire you for what I've done. If you don't want to work for me I can understand but I don't have problem with having you here" I say.

"thank you 'cause I really love this job"

"good so, go to work!"I smile and she leaves. Me and Brittany get in the car and we go back home "it was a little weird to have Jane there"

"yeah"

"but I think it can work, she is really good at her job" I say.

"Ethan has to eat. I'm going to make him his milk" she leaves me in the living room. What did I miss? Did I do something wrong?

"oh here you are" my mom says "we went to the mall and we bought a lot of things for Ethan"

"yeah? let me see" I'm happy that Ethan made my mom change.

"they are in his room"

"he doesn't have a room" I say.

"he didn't"

"mom what have you done?"

"oh come on Santana don't be overdramatic!" we go upstairs and she opens the guestroom's door next to my bedroom.

"oh god!"

"Brittany's parents helped us, but they had to pick Nicole, they will come later" she says.

"it's amazing, thank you very much" and I hug her. It feels so weird to hug my mother, I never hugged her, but now things changed and for good "where is dad?"

"in the kitchen I think"

"can you tell Brittany to come up here?" she nods and leaves the room.

"Hey Santana did yo.. oh what happened here?!" Brittany says.

"our parents bought all of this for Ethan, do you like it?"

"I .. I love it" The walls are painted, at the bottom there is a an expanse of lawn and then a beautiful blue sky with a raised sun. There's a huge and wonderful nursery set, with the crib, the changing table, the wardrobe then a poster of me Ethan and Brittany. It's amazing and I didn't talk about the toys, there are so many toys that I can't see the floor.

"your parents will come over later" I say.

"ok"

"what happened before? you seemed so weird, did I do something wrong?"

"no, it's just that when I saw Jane .. I was thinking that I acted bad with her" she says and I sit on the armchair, yeah there is also an armchair here.

"..ok" I knew it.

"San?.." she widen her eyes "oh no San I didn't mean it that way"

"didn't you?"

"no, when me and Jane were together she always told me 'I love you' and I didn't ever said it back and we fought often about that. I never told her 'cause I didn't love her. I cared about her, but I wasn't in love with her, so when I saw her I felt bad 'cause she didn't deserve how I treated her and we fought often about a lot of things, our relationship wasn't that.. good " she says.

"oh.. I'm sorry" she didn't love her.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you feel bad before"

"it's nothing" I hug her.

"are you sure?"

"yes but don't do it again! You know, before I hugged my mom"

"I always hug my mom" she says.

"yes but I hated my mom"

"ah, well I'm happy and I'm going to hug your parents now" we go downstairs and we have lunch together.

* * *

My dad opens the door and Julia, Jeremy and Nicole join us in the living room. Me and Brittany thank them for the room and then we watch a film while Ethan is sleeping in the buggy.

"oh Nicole I have something for you" I say.

"really?" Nicole and Brittany ask.

"yeah a present"

"you don't have to .." Jeremy starts but Nicole interrupts him.

"I don't have a problem about it" she says and I laugh.

"come with me" we go to my garage "ready?"

"fuck yes!" Nicole says. I turn on the light "I'm sorry but I don't know where I have to look!"

"right in front of you"

"but there's nothing" she says.

"are you blind Nicole? there's a car"

"isn't that your car? where should I .. oh god no!" she brings her hands on her mouth.

"oh you understand now!"

"you can't"

"why not?"

"Hey what is taking you so long?" Brittany asks coming up to us.

"Santana is crazy" Nicole says.

"What? It is an amazing surprise!" I say.

"too amazing" she says.

"where is it?" Brittany asks.

"it's her car"

"WHAT? you can't give her your car!" Brittany says.

"why not? I have to pick another car and Nicole doesn't have one and your parents are so sweet"

"she can't have a new Audi TT" Brittany says.

"why not?"

" 'cause no" Brittany says. I'm starting to get angry.

"well it's my presents, not yours!'' I say and she looks at me.

"ok girls why don't we return in the living room with the others?" Nicole says and we return to the others.

"so what's the surprise?" My mom asks.

"Santana wants Nicole to take her car" Brittany says.

"What?" Julia and Jeremy say.

"I have to pick another car and Nicole doesn't have one, but she has her license and you are so sweet with me. I don't understand why she can't have mine!" I say looking at Brittany.

"do you usually buy so expensive gits for people?!" Brittany asks.

"she isn't 'people', she's your sister!" she stays silent.

"Santana we really appreciate your gesture, but a car is really too much" Jeremy says "we can't accept"

"yes you can, you bought a whole room for Ethan and it isn't only for the money, but what you are for me it's really more than that, so yes you can. I used that car I didn't buy it for her and I have to buy another one anyway so I don't see the problem" I say.

"Julia I know my daughter, she isn't going to give up, accept the gift, it's really not a problem" my dad says.

"only 'cause Santana is stubborn and Nicole you are going to be Ethan's babysitter whenever they want without debate" Julia says.

"oh god I have a car" Nicole says.

"Nicole shut up Ethan is sleeping" Brittany says, I don't know why she's so upset about it.

"thank you Santana" and she hugs me really really tight.

"I can't breathe Nicole" she let me go "what about a little ride?"

"oh god can I?" she asks to her parents and they nods.

"I'm going to check on Ethan" Brittany says and she goes to my room.

* * *

After our ride she parks in front of my house and we were going to enter but I stop her.

"Nicole I'm happy that you like it, but you have to promise me that you are going to be really careful and for everything you will call me or Brittany ok?" she nods "if you are drunk don't drive, call me and I'm going to pick you up anywhere ok?"

"thank you Santana and I swear that if I need something I will call" she hugs me.

"oh here you are" Jeremy says getting out of the door "we have to go, Nicole"

"thank you for everything Santana" I hug them and they leave.

"where's Brittany?" I ask.

"with Ethan" my mom says and I go upstairs.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask to Brittany.

"yes"

"Brittany come on, can you put Ethan down one second?" she puts Ethan in the infant bouncer and she ties him and then she presses start and it stars to move and to make little sounds. Ethan looks at the toys sticks above him.

"You didn't have to give your car to Nicole"

"I wanted to Brittany, I have to change my car anyway and I thought that it could be nice for Nicole"

"you could have told me"

"where's the problem Brittany?" I ask.

"I don't know... it's too much. Can you talk to me before doing something like that?"

"ok, I'm sorry if what I did upsets you"

"I'm ok" she hugs me.

"Look at him, he is so calm. I really like that thing!" I say.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**ehy guys thanks to keep reading this story, I'm sad to see that I'm not so good to involve you so much :( .. thanks anyway for the few reviews I really appreciated them:)**

**StephaniieC: they are weird 'cause it's all new, Santana in Brittany's parents life, Brittany at Santana's house, they are getting close, but they need a bei of time to get "comfortable" but don't worry, they are going to be really fine soon:)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Two weeks passed and everything went fine. Ethan is wonderful and me and Santana are doing fine. Her parents left a week ago and mine come here twice a week. I told her not to stress herself with work and what has she done? Gym, a lot of gym, you look at her and you can't imagine that she has just gave birth! Now I'm awake in bed, Santana is still asleep next to me. I don't know, maybe we should talk about us, about our situation, am I living here? All of my things are at my apartment.

"Britt?" she says.

"yeah"

"how long have you been awake?"

"I don't know why?"

"what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking" I say.

"can I know about what?"

"well.. am I living here?"

"do you want to?"

"I didn't ask that"

"ok, I don't know. You practically live here but your things aren't here" she says.

"I know, I'm a little confused" she turns on her side and she puts her arm around my waist.

"Would you like to live here with me?" I turn too and I look at her and I slowly kiss her.

"I really would love to, but what if it doesn't work? Now Ethan is taking our life but when we are going to lose this routine .. what if we don't want to live together after all? I don't know 'cause it's too soon or 'cause .. 'cause we don't want to be together. I'm not saying that I don't want to it's just th.." she interrupts me.

"Please stop before you get your head to explode! I understand what you are trying to say, maybe you can put your things in a guest room, like you have your room and I have mine. We don't have to share a room"

"is that what you want?" I ask.

"I like when you sleep with me, but I can understand that we need our space sometimes. I don't wanna assume that we are a couple Brittany. We can go slow, but I think that you should be here... for Ethan"

"Only for Ethan?" I smile.

"If it saves you some time maybe .."

"maybe?" I ask.

"I don't know, it's your time!" she says and I smile.

"Maybe if it saves me, I can.. " I slowly get closer to her, our lips one inch apart "I can always go for a run!" and I pull back smiling.

"What?!" She says laughing and she takes my shirt pulling me down on her body, our face close, our noses touching, her breath against my lips. I caress her cheek, she moves my hair behind my ear and I kiss her.

Her hands behind neck, our kiss is so emotional and passionate.. We are making out in her bed. My hands are on her hips, we are not going to slow down, our tongues are fighting.. She rolls us and now I'm under her, she straddles me. Her legs are at the each side of my waist, her core is straight against my 'little friend', my hands on her lower back and we keep kissing and I feel like the room gets 40 degree warmer!

And then she did it, it was already hard to hold 'me' back. She starts kissing my neck, her lips against my skin, her wet tongue.. I can feel my little friend getting hard, really hard. She sucks my neck leaving marks, my hands go up under her shirt. I caress her back, it's really difficult not to rip her clothes off her.. Now I roll us so I'm above her, my face on her neck. I nuzzle my nose against it and then I start licking her neck, she moans a little.

"we-e are not going... umf... to do anything" she says.

"I know" I didn't want to, it's too soon to have sex with her again, but we can make out really hard, no?! I keep kissing her neck while I'm going down. I kiss her collarbone, my hands under her shirt goes to her breast. I start to rub my hands against the fabric of her bra.. I pull my head back and I remove her shirt, she takes my head in her hands and she brings my lips to hers. Meanwhile, I unhook her bra and I take it off. My hands firmly take her breasts and she moans in the kiss. I can feel her nipples hard against my palms, by now I lost sensitivity under my pants! I leaves her lips and I kiss her chin, her neck, her collarbone. I look at her and I take my left hand off her breast. With the tip of my tongue I lick her hard nipple and she arches her back. I kiss her breast and then my lips take her nipple and I start to suck on it while my other hand is still massaging the other breast. Her hands behind my head, I'm making out with her nipple and for what I hear she likes it, she's moaning.

"Britt" she pants and I don't stop "Britt.. s-stop" I immediately stop.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Sorry? Oh I wouldn't be sorry" she says "I think I came in my panties" she whispers into my ear "you have to stop 'cause I don't want to pounce on you!" I smile and I peck her lips.

"ok" I roll off her and I stand up.

"where are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, it's starting to really hurt" I say and her eyes go down there.

"oh.. fuck yeah, go to the bathroom!" she says blushing and I go to the bathroom.

* * *

**Santana POV**

How the hell can she make me feel that way? She was amazing, she made me come without even entering me. I can't even imagine how her penis hurts. It was so hard and huge! Where the hell did she throw my shirt? I put my shirt on and I go to check on Ethan.

"Oh you are awake, I didn't hear you baby" I take him and I go to the kitchen. Thank god Brittany brought down the infant bouncer, he loves that thing. I put him in there and I start to make breakfast.

"what are you making?" Brittany asks and I jump a little.

"you scared me, pancakes and milk for the little boy"

"good.. Hey Ethan? what are you doing? do you like to hear music? today I'm going to pick my stuff and guess what? I have a lot of cartoons that we can watch together" she says and I look at them, she is going to take her stuff.

"what do you think if today we'll take my new car? we have to go back to work"

"ok, where is the infant car seat?" she asks.

"in your car, we bought it together"

"oh yeah I forgot to take it from the hood"

"so are you busy today?" I ask.

"not, you know what? your new car is going to help me a lot with my stuff, it's bigger than mine"

"perfect, now let's eat!"

* * *

We took my car, a huge new black range rover, I fucking love this car. We went to Brittany's apartment.

"Where do we start first?" I ask.

"I'll pack my clothes, you are going to sit on my bed"

"I wanna help"

"If you help me who is going to take care of Ethan?" she asks.

"you are really smart!"

"thank you" she pecks my lips. She starts to pack her clothes while I play with Ethan in her bed. She is really packing her stuff, she is going to move in with me. I know it's for Ethan, but she could buy a house close to me, or just come after work, she will stay at my house instead.

"Don't forget the cartoons"

"oh don't worry!" someone rings at the door.

"I'll go" I stand up with Ethan and I go answer the door, I open and it's Jane.

"oh hi Santana" she was a little surprised, well I am too.

"hi Jane" awkward silence "umh, do you want me to.."

"I'm here to.." we say at the same time.

"WHO IS AT THE DOOR SAN?" Brittany asks from the bedroom.

"I brought Brittany's stuff back, maybe I should .. go" Jane says.

"no, come in" she enters with this box in her arms.

"San why are .. oh, hi Jane" Brittany comes to the door.

"hi, I brought your stuff back"

"you didn't have to" she says, I feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'll go wait in your room, bye Jane" I say and I go.

"bye Santana.

* * *

After like half an hour I hear the door shut and Brittany returns in the bedroom with the box.

"is everything ok?" I ask.

"yes, are you ok?"

"I think .. what's inside the box?"

"I don't know, I don't remember" she starts to take off the stuff, some jeans, a pillow, why a pillow? some cds, a movie, a pajamas, a toothbrush..

"were you going to move in together?" I ask.

"what? no, sometimes I stayed at her house and you don't know how many times I fell asleep on her couch, well you are going to see. Sometimes after work I'm dead, so we decide to leave some of my things at her house"

"ok"

"San we weren't going to live together"

"ok"

"I love you"

"o.. wait what?!" I'm in shock! What did she just say?

"I want you to stop saying ok!" she laughs.

"You are not funny, maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight!"

"I don't think it's going to happen!"

After packing all her stuff we take them to my house, well now I can help her. Ethan is sleeping so we can work together. After lunch we start putting some of her photos and other things in the living room, some of her things in the kitchen, in the bathroom, a lot of her things around the house and now the moment of truth..

"so.. which guest room do you want?" I ask.

"what do you think if .. maybe we could do things differently .." I look at her "You said that if things get better we could use the same room, but what if things are already better? I could stay in your room from day one and_ if_ things get worse I will choose one of your guest room" she says shyly.

"really?" I almost have tears in my eyes.

"Yes, but if you think it's to.." she starts but I stop her with a kiss.

"I think it's perfect" I kiss her again.

"I'm really happy, but if you don't stop kissing me I can't put my stuff in your room" She smiles against my lips.

"well I think that now it's our room"

"ok you have to go before I start kissing you again and if I start is not going to end soon!" she says and I smile.

"Ok, I'm going to make dinner"

* * *

**Brittany POV**

It's morning, the clock alarm wakes me. I'm in _our_ room. I have to admit it's a wonderful sensation. Today is going to be our first day at work after Ethan, yesterday night we put the car seat in Santana's car. It was more difficult than I thought, we tested it. Santana was too afraid to put Ethan so I put her in there and it worked! I took a photo of her. I will tease her forever, she thought that it was better if she takes Ethan to work. I have to dance and teach, I can't follow the guys if Ethan is there. She has an office and Ethan will stay there and it's more quiet and she can work and follow Ethan, so it's ok. I stand up and I start to get ready. I make breakfast for me and Santana and I make milk for Ethan. I return upstairs and I kiss Santana's forehead.

"wake up" I say.

"I don't wanna go"

"then don't go, it's your magazine after all"

"and leave all my work in their hands? are you crazy?" she mumbles against the pillow.

"The breakfast is ready, I have to go"

"Already?" she raises her head.

"Yes, I have to, the guys are waiting for me"

"Ok, I'll call you later"

"Perfect, see you later" I peck her lips and I go to Ethan buggy and I kiss him too and then I leave.

I'm in the car and I feel weird, not in a bad way. I don't know how I feel like... full, like I have the perfect life you know. A huge and beautiful house, a job that I love, an amazing girlfriend and a wonderful son... I was ok before. I had my work, my apartment was fine, my relationship was fine too. But now I feel really good and I don't want this to end, maybe I found the right girl, but I have to wait to understand it. For now, I'm at a good point. I arrive at my studio and I start working with the guys.

**tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**[edit by Joseannethibo]**

**Hello, _thanks for the reviews,_ Love you guys :)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Santana?.. Santana?.. SANTANA!" Jess shouts.

"What?"

"Ethan is crying" I take him immediately "Are you ok? do you need something?"

"I'm ok" she leaves "I'm sorry baby, I was thinking" I take him and I feed him, the door opens.

"how is my favorite boy?" Rachel says.

"Hey Rach what are you doing here?"

"I was around so.. how was your first week at work?"

"really good.. and stressful. You know how Ethan loves to cry when we don't give him attention" I say.

"Poor San, how are things with Brittany?"

"good"

"Just good?" she asks "I expected at least 'oh God she's wonderful' no?"

"Well she is wonderful, to both of us, but we are not .. I don't know, we live together, we sleep together every night but.."

"you didn't have sex" she says.

"what? obviously we didn't, but it's not that, we kiss and we make out a lot, but I don't know"

"you want more"

"yeah.. not sex .. well yeah I want sex but I wasn't talking about that"

"I understood San, why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know, what about Ethan?" I say.

"are you scared Sanny?"

"what?.. I'm not scared!"

"so why not? I can take Ethan"

"ok.. can I tell you something?" I ask her.

"oh god, you already had sex?!"

"we didn't have sex!.. before my parents left I went to the doctor.." she interrupts me.

"oh god you are pregnant again!" My eyes widen.

"Be serious Rachel! I was at the doctor 'cause.. I'm on the pill" I whisper the last part.

"really? are you scared to get pregnant again?"

"what? no, it's not that.. well I don't want another baby now. One day maybe, but not now .. Brittany is not Puck, me and Puck had sex once every millennium, but with Brittany I don't think it will be the same thing, when we made out we have to stop ourselves!"

"there are things that I don't wanna know San!"

"Oh come on Rachel, I'm on the pill 'cause I don't wanna already have another baby, do you think I should tell her?"

"yes, why shouldn't you?" she asks.

"I don't want her to think that is another way to tell her 'Hey I want to have sex so I'm on the pill'"

"she won't think that, anyway, when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, I don't even know where I'm going to take her"

"be simple, eat something, a movie and then.." she winks at me.

"how long since you had sex?!" she rolls her eyes.

" Tonight I'm free, what do you think about tonight? I can bring Ethan to my house so you can do whatever you want"

"what if she doesn't want to?"

"you really think that she doesn't want sex with you?!"

"yeah you are right, I'm fabulous!" I laugh.

"so where are you taking her?"

"I don't know, are you sure you are ok with taking Ethan?"

"absolutely, I love this little boy" and she kisses him on the cheek and he starts to cry.

"maybe you should leave him alone!" and I take him.

"I'm going to pick him up at 7 ok?"

"ok, see you later" she leaves "what do you think baby? do you want to call your other mommy?" I take the phone and I call Brittany.

"Hey San" she says.

"You can't see him but he's saying hi to you" I say.

"I should hear him not see him, no?"

"Well he's trying!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding him, Rachel was here before"

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine, anyway Ethan wanna ask you something" I say.

"Ethan uh?" I can hear her laugh a little.

"He wants to know if tonight you are free"

"I'm free, what does he want to do?"

"He was thinking about taking you out .. Like a d-date"

"Oh wow, he's barely one month old and he already wants to take me out? My son is a playboy!" She says.

"But he's still waiting for an answer" I'm a little nervous.

"I really would love to"

"O-ok.. You know that I am going to take you out" why am I so stupid?!

"Yes Santana I got it, where will Ethan be?"

"Rachel"

"Ok, I have to go now, see you later"

"Bye" I hang up. Now I'm really nervous. I'm going to take her out. I have no idea what to do, where am I going to bring her? I should have waited.. oh come on Santana!

* * *

**Brittany POV**

She asked me out, are we going to take that step? Relationship.. And sex, oh god, what if we are going to have sex? I don't know if I'm ready.. What? I'm getting crazy, I already had sex, why shouldn't I be ready tonight? .. 'Cause she's Santana, our first time was, it was magical, it has to be magical tonight too.. Why am I thinking like that? Maybe we aren't even going to have sex.. But if we end up there I have to buy condoms, yeah I should buy them.. After work I went to the grocery and then I bought the condoms at the distributor. When I arrive at home I see Santana on the couch, she's half asleep, Ethan is sleeping in the buggy next to her. I left the things in the kitchen and I sit close her, I move her hair from her face.

"Hey, how was work?" She says softly.

"Good, we danced a lot, how was your day?"

"A little tired" I kiss her forehead.

"What about Ethan?"

"He was an angel most of the time, but between him and my idiots dependents I got really frustrated!"

"Maybe we should stay here tonight, I can call Rachel"

"What? No, I already planned everything, please don't make me replan again"

"Are you sure? You were sleeping"

"I was sleeping 'cause tonight I'm going out with a beautiful girl, so you should go before she arrives!" I peck her lips "go shower, Rachel we'll be here in 40 minutes"

"Ok, don't fall asleep if you want to go out" I leave her in the living room and I go to the kitchen. I arrange the grocery and I bring the condoms with me in the bedroom. After my shower I put on tight white jeans, red heels and a strapless red and white shirt. I hear the doorbell, Rachel is here, I go downstairs.

"Oh you look really good Brittany" Rachel says.

"Thank you, but I'm not finish, I have to say goodnight to Ethan" I say and I kiss his forehead "goodnight baby and be good"

"Bye honey, make Rachel crazy!" Santana says and kisses him.

"San!" I say.

"Ok girls! I have everything, the buggy is in the car. I have the baby bag, at home I have the milk, so give me Ethan and have a good night" she takes Ethan.

"Call us if.."

"Santana he is going to be ok, but if I have problem I'll call you" she says and she leaves.

"You have to get ready and I have to finish my hair" I say.

"Ok" I go to the bathroom and I tie my hair in a tight ponytail and with the hairspray I make them perfect. After 15 minutes we are outside the door. She's so beautiful, her wavy hair fall on her shoulders. She has white heels and a really tight short strapless blue dress. Her curves are fabulous in this, they always are, but wow ..! We get in my car but she's driving, she doesn't want to tell me where we are going.

**Santana POV**

She's so fucking sexy, her ass in those jeans is ..! I hope everything will go ok. I'm so nervous. I didn't go to a real date since, well Puck took me in real dates only for the first year we were together so.. I don't know what I'm doing!

"So where are we?" She asks.

"You'll see"

"Tell me tell me"

"Don't ruin our date" I say.

"I won't, but where are we?"

"You'll see" we get out from the car and we go toward a building "If you don't like you can always tell me and we can leave"

"I know that I'll love it" she takes my hand and we enter the place "Oh well, I can tell you that I like it" I took her in this place, I always liked it. It's a very good restaurant, modern style, it's all colored and there's a lot of music. It's a pub in a restaurant, it's really good and the food is fantastic!

"Good" I go to the waitress for our table, we are near the glass wall so we can see all the lights of New York.

"It's really beautiful, thank you for taking me here" she says.

"My pleasure" we sit and we order.

"So how do you know this place?"

"I was around here for work and I saw it, so I got in and fell in love with this place. I came here sometimes at my lunch time from work"

"Alone?"

"Yeah, I don't love my employees so much to take them out for lunch!" I say.

"I was thinking more about Rachel or.. Puck"

"Oh.. Rachel is always around but she never stayed more than 20 minutes and Puck, I never asked him to come with me"

"Did you talk with him? After the .. Pregnancy thing?"

"No, I know that he was upset, but he told me things that I didn't appreciate. I don't wanna talk with him, I don't even know if I have something to say to him"

"Did you and your parents talk about Puck?"

"No, you were there when my mom asked me to take him back, but I think they are trying to understand my life now, so they don't wanna talk about it. Ethan captured their attention so much that I think they don't know Puck anymore!" I say.

"Good, my parents called yesterday, they want to come tomorrow, is it ok?"

"They don't have to call, they can come whenever they want"

"Ok, they like you so much you know"

"Thank God! I like them too, you know that my parents are a little weird, but they like you "

"I don't think so" she says.

"It's true, they weren't so happy about the pregnancy and the Puck thing and most of all about me liking girls, but they don't dislike you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if they didn't like you I'm sure that my mom would have declared you a war!"

"I'm lucky then!" She says.

"Oh believe me you are!" The dinner was really good, the food was amazing and we talked and talked. I paid and we returned to the car.

"I really liked the restaurant" she says.

"I'm happy, now we are going to dance"

"What?"

"We danced together only once, months ago"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty good!" She smiles.

"Oh don't worry, I can be too" I wink at her.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about your local, what do you think?"

"Perfect" we arrive at the Lol Dance, we get in and it was already full.

"Wow, I bet that your business is really good"

"It is, I'm really happy about it. I could not teach dance but I really love to.. Dance with me" She takes my hands and she brings me to the center of the dance floor. We dance, we can't take our hands off of each other. While we are dancing she brings her face close to my neck. I can feel her nose against my skin, then she starts kiss me there. I hold her face there with my hands on her neck. I can feel eyes on us, but I really don't cares. After making sure that I have a few hickeys she stops.

"Tomorrow it will be very hard to cover them" I say, she smiles and she gets close to my face.

"I will be sure to make the others where other people are not allowed to see them" she says into my ear and I smile. I turn around so my back is against her front. Her hands are on my thighs, she is playing with the hem of my dress. Luckily I put on my highest heels. My arms are up, my hands behind her neck, we danced like this for a few songs, then she put one of her hands on my tummy and with the other she moves all my hairs on my shoulder so I have a part on my neck uncovered. She starts kissing it softly. I feel like there's no one else but us here. I turn and I take her cheeks with my hands and I kiss her. Her hands interweaved behind my lower back, we are dancing and our tongues are dancing with us.. Our mouths are dry. I pull back slowly with closed eyes and when I open them I see those blue eyes looking at me, they are so blue, like an ocean.

"I have to drink something" I say.

"Yeah, come to the bar with me" We go to the bar, she talks with her barman while we are waiting for our drinks. I'm behind her, my hand is still interweaved with hers. Someone stops in front of me, I look up and it's Puck.. Oh come on is my first date! Brittany's front is turned on the opposite so she can't see us.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"It's not your business"

"Don't you have like a child to take care of?"

"Don't you have your own life?" He's pissing me off with his 'I'm so much better then you' look, well guess what? You are not!

"Who are you with?"

"It's not your business Puck, can you leave now?"

"No, I want to know who fucked my girlfriend and ruined my life" is he kidding me?!

"Ex girlfriend and I told you b.." He looks down and he sees Brittany's hand and mine together so he looks at the person who was behind me.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN ME?" he shouts and I squeeze Brittany's hand, she turns to me.

"Sorry San I didn't talk with him since forever, the drinks are ready" she tells me but I didn't turn to face her "Hey are you ok?" Then she sees Puck "oh".

"Are you a lesbian now? You don't only cheated on me and got pregnant like a stupid teenager, but now you are with a girl too" he says.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that" Brittany says.

"And who is going to stop me?"

"Hear me well Neanderthal you are not going to talk to my girl like that, you know what? You are not going to talk to her ever" she says taking me behind her.

"I'll talk to her whenever I want, she's nothing more than a .. Whore" he says and I can feel tears leaving my eyes. Brittany didn't do anything for a second, time stops, then I see her punch him straight on his nose.

"Fuck" she says touching her hand.

"Brittany!" I shout.

"You punched me, I don't punch a dike" he says.

"Do you want another punch by me Puckerman? Fuck you"

"Oh you'd like, I hope that your child isn't a girl like you" he says and I see red. I jump on him, but before I can move someone takes me. There are three bouncers, one of them has is arms around me the other two take Puck. Brittany goes to him and she whispers something to him and then she whispers something to the bouncer too. They leave us and she comes to me.

"I'm really sorry" she says.

"It's not your fault if he is so fucking stupid, I should apologize to you"

"It's not your fault either. I'm sorry that he ruined our perfect date"

"Do you think is perfect?"

"Obviously! You are here" I smile to her and I kiss her.

"Can we go home?" She nods and we return home. Once she closes the door I ask her "what did you say to them? To Puck and the bouncer?"

"Do you want to know?" She asks and I nod "I told Puck that he is nothing but an asshole and that I was going to make him pay for what he said about you and the baby, then I told him that if he is ever going to talk to you or just get close to you again he would never be able to walk and talk again. I told the bouncer to take care of him.. I'm sorry.. I'm not an aggressive person I swear and I don't like to tell someone like my bouncer to do something like that but I'm a girl, a thin girl and I can't do anything against Puck. I'm really sorry San, I'm a bad person"

"No you are not. I was going to punch him too so.. He deserves it anyway" I say.

"You are not mad for what I did?"

"Not even a little, you were defending me, you know, your girl" I smile and her eyes widen "Oh.. About that I'm sorry it just came out. I know that we should talk about it before we c.." I interrupt her with a kiss.

"Can you just stop apologizing!" She nods quickly and we kiss again. I slowly go to the couch and I bring her with me, she sits and I sit on her. My dress goes up a little, my legs are on each side of her thighs, her hands are on my ass while mine are on her jaw. We are making out "Did I told you that you are really beautiful?" She smiles against my lips.

"Yes, did I told you that you are really gorgeous?" We start to kiss again, her hands caress my waist, then she put them behind my shoulders and she starts to kiss my collarbone.

"I love when you kiss my body" it came out really sensually.

"Good 'cause I'm not going to stop" she smiles and slowly put down my dress zip and slowly she puts down the front of my dress a little too so my breasts come out. She caresses my breasts with her hands while she kisses my neck.

"Do you remember what I told you about hickeys?!"

"Don't worry about it" She kisses my neck for a little and then she moves her attention on my breast. God, she knows how much I like when she kisses my breasts. She starts to suck on my breasts leaving marks everywhere and then she starts to lick, kiss and suck my nipples. My hands behind her head, my body is moving on her, like rubbing myself on her and I can feel that she likes it!

"Britt you are going to make me explode"

"You are not the only one" she whispers, she takes my dress and she pulls it off me. I'm only in my underpants now. She starts kissing my waist, my tummy and I'm panting.

"Mayb..mmh.. Maybe we should go u-upstairs" It's really hard to talk when you have her kissing your body. She takes off her shoes, she takes me by the thighs and she brings me upstairs. She leaves me on the bed. I'm laying and she start to kiss my legs, from my toes to my hips. When she arrives there I take her shirt off. She never wears a bra. I take her chin in my hand and I bring her to my face. I kiss her lips, they are so soft, then I unzip her pants and she looks at me, she seems .. Scared? "Are you ok Britt?"

"Y-yeah" but her eyes is telling me 'no I'm not'.

"What's wrong Britt? Tell me"

"What if, it isn't like our first time?" Oh good she is so sweet.

"Our first time was something special, but now it will be even better, you know why?" She shakes her head "'cause now I'm with you and you are with me, we have a story together, but if you don't want to go on it's ok, we don't have to do anything, ok?" She kisses my lips.

"It won't ruin our perfect date?" She asks and I smile a little.

"Britt we don't have to do it, it absolutely won't ruin our date, the date is perfect 'cause you are here. We are here together and I'm so happy that it finally happened, 'cause I feel happy when I'm with you, you makes everything better"

"San.. I.. I-I love you" My eyes widen. She loves me, SHE LOVES ME! I kiss her then I look at her in the eyes.

"I l-love you too" I'm crying.

"Hey don't cry" she says caressing my cheek.

"I said 'I love you' long time ago and I think it wasn't so real, now after years I said it a-and it feels .. Real" She smiles and she kisses me. She takes her pants off and she lay down next to me, her arms around me , my head on her chest. She takes the blanket to cover us and we fall asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like the chapter? Aren't they cute?**


	15. Chapter 15

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hello guys :) the story is going to end and I'm writing the chapters day by day, it's this why my updates are late lately!**

**thank you very mich for keep reading this story and for the reviews, they make me smile:)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I wake up and Santana is still sleeping with her head on my chest, she's so beautiful. Our date was amazing. I really love her and she loves me too. I'm really starting to think that she is the woman of my life, it's a little weird, we met casually, we had sex after how long? One hour? But after all look at us, we have a son, we live together and she is sleeping next to me. Yeah I really love this picture. I kiss her forehead and I slowly stand from the bed. I cover her naked body, I put on a shirt and I go downstairs to make breakfast.. I bring the pancakes in our room. I lay next to her and I kiss her lovable lips.

"Good morning" I say and she mumbles something "I brought pancakes" she smiles "come on, Sanny?!"

"Hi" she says softly.

"Morning, breakfast in bed"

"Thank you" she kisses me and we start eating.

"When will Rachel bring Ethan?" I ask.

"I don't know, are your parents going to have lunch with us?"

"Yes, I went to the grocery store yesterday"

"You are amazing" she kisses me again.

"You can't kiss me with your mouth full!"

"Can't I?" She takes another forkful of pancakes and she kisses me again.

"You are soiling my face!"

"Am I?" She starts to kiss me all over the face. She makes me lay on my back and she sits on me, her hands are taking my wrists on the bed next to my head.

"You know that you aren't wearing a bra?" I say and she looks down at her breast and then she kisses my neck "what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm having fun with my girlfriend" she says, having her straddle me is getting me really really hard.

"Are we?" I smile.

"Oh yeah" she starts to move her hips slowly back and forth.

"O-oh ooh" I moan "San I can't ha-have you on me and rubbing yo.. Oh god.. it's really too much.. Oh fucking god"

"It's really a sin, 'cause it was going to be really.. More than fun" she says making me shiver.

"Maybe I can resist for awhile"

"Oh you won't" she smiles and she starts to move firmly against my hard penis.

"Oh god San" I groan loudly. She takes my shirt away, she leans her front on me and she kisses my breast, my hands on her head, she's driving me crazy.

"Now you are going to have a lot of fun" she winks.

"What are yo..OH MY FUCKING GOD" she puts down my boxer and she starts to rub her wet and amazing core on my penis "S-san it's really too much"

"You think?" She presses herself on me, now my penis is between her folds, she rubs herself slowly.

"You don't know how much I love you right now!"

"Yeah? And now?" Her front is presses against mine and she starts to rub faster while she kisses my neck.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" I'm panting so hard, my hand is holding tight her hair behind her head, my body is trying to move for the pleasure but she doesn't allow me.

"You are really good" she mumbles against my neck.

"I'm n-not doing a-anyth.. mpff!"

"I know but you are still good" she kisses me, my eyes shout out. We make out, it's really hard to stay alive. I can barely breathe with what she is doing and then she's kissing me, when she kisses me my heart beats so fast that sometimes I can't feel it. I feel her hand go down my tummy, god she really likes driving me crazy. Her hand caress my penis' head. I hold the sheets, it's really difficult to breathe now, my breathe is heavy and my heartbeat is fast.

"San I'm gonna come" Her hand rubs my shaft and my nails are on her back now, her pace is so fast, I can feel my orgasm coming "San" I pant "SANTANA" I shout and I come between our body. Her hand leaves my penis and she hugs me, she kisses my cheek. I can't even look at her now. I'm a little embarrassed and I think that if I look at her I could come again.

"Britt?" She buried her face in my neck.

"Yeah?" I look at the ceiling above us. I can't move my body, I want to caress her, to touch her, to make her fell like she made me feel, but I can't move.

"We have to go downstairs and start cooking"

"I know, but please don't move, I need you here now" I say and I kiss her head "and I don't have the energy to move" I can feel her smile against my neck.

"We can stay here a little"

After 10 minutes she raises her head and she kisses me. We kiss for a moment and then we go to the bathroom for a shower. We start to make lunch. I'm cooking but she is helping me, after a while the doorbell rings. I leave Santana in the kitchen and I go to the door.

"Oh finally!" I say.

"This little fury didn't let me sleep. I swear he is the little copy of Santana!" Rachel says.

"My baby isn't a fury" I take him and I kiss him "come in, we were cooking" we go in the kitchen.

"Hi Rach, what beautiful bags under your eyes!" Santana says.

"Fuck you Sanny!"

"No bad words in front of Ethan!" I say.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Rachel, I don't want him to say one of these words as his first" I say.

"You know that Santana brings him to work every day? Do you know how many 'bad words' she says to her employees?!" Rachel asks.

"Yeah but she doesn't do it anymore 'cause Ethan is with her" I turn to Santana and she takes her upper lips in her mouth, with a guilty face "San!"

"But Britt you should see their work!" She defends herself.

"No more bad words with Ethan there"

"I will be sure to leave him to Jess the next time" she says.

"You are a lost case!" I say and Rachel laughs.

"Anyway, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asks Rachel.

"I don't know I'm a bit tired"

"You can sleep, you have about one hour" I say.

"You will find me on the couch" she leaves us.

"Ok little boy are you ready to help moms with lunch?" I ask him.

"Give him to me, you cook better" she takes Ethan and she kisses him.

While Santana plays with Ethan I finish cooking. Rachel is still sleeping and my parents are about to arrive. I sit next to Santana.

"You know Ethan last night you missed a important fact" Santana looks at me "your moms love each other and they love you really much" Santana looks at me for a moment and then she kisses me.

"I love you Britt"

"I love you too" I peck her lips and the doorbell rings, my parents arrived.

"How is my favorite girl?" My mom says to Santana hugging her.

"Hi mom!" I say while I kiss my dad cheek.

"Oh don't be jealous Britty" Santana says.

"Oh look at him, he grows up so fast!" My dad say to Ethan and he takes him from Santana.

"Why is Rachel sleeping on the couch?" Nicole asks.

"She was tired, but it's time to get up" Santana says and she pushes Rachel down the couch.

"Fuck.. Santana I'm going to kill you!" Rachel says "oh.. Hi"

"Hi Rachel" my mom says.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, I can go home" Rachel says.

"Oh no Rachel stay, don't leave me here with them alone!" Nicole says.

"You are not funny you know" I say.

"Come in the kitchen lunch is ready" Santana says and we go in the kitchen and we sit around the table and we start to eat. My dad doesn't want to leave Ethan, he's eating while he takes him. After lunch we sit in the living room. I take Ethan to his buggy 'cause he is sleeping. When I return they are talking about Nicole's car.

"I loved that car" Rachel says.

"I know but I needed to change it" Santana says "I'm going to have a family so"

"What does Mark think about?" I ask.

"He likes, but we fought sometimes" Nicole says.

"Why?" Santana asks.

" 'cause he wants to drive it, but I don't want him to, not because is him. I don't want anyone to drive it, anyone but you or Brittany or our parents" Nicole says.

"I'm not happy to hear that you and Mark fought, but I'm happy to hear why, we are proud of you Nicky" my dad says.

"Thank's but we are ok, he understands why I don't want to" Nicole says. After the coffee my parents were going to go away, but Nicole stops them.

"Santana can I talk to you?" She asks and I look to Santana and she shrugs.

"Yeah, do you want to go out?"

"Yes thank you" they go out and I'm really curious, why does my sister want to talk to her?

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know.. The car isn't the only thing why we fight about"

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"We fight 'cause we have been together for awhile now and we didn't .. We didn't have sex" she says.

"Is he pressuring you? I don't want him to"

"He isn't really pressuring me, when we are together and we are making out he tries to deepen the .. Situation, but I pull back and he doesn't understand why, so we end up fighting"

"If you two fight about sex then he is pressuring you and I'm not happy about it, but I want to ask you. Is there something that is stopping you? What I mean is why don't you want to.. Get there" I ask.

"I watch you and Brittany and I see that you are happy and so good together. When I see me and Mark I don't see this. Don't get me wrong, Mark is a good guy, but we aren't like you and Brittany" she says "you and Brittany are so good together, are you pretending or are you really so happy?"

"We are really happy, we found each other a long time ago"

"The day you had sex" she says.

"Yes but it was so much more than sex. We didn't know each other but what we shared was amazing. We didn't have sex since that day, well we are having much fun but.. anyway I'm happy to know that you didn't have sex with Mark if you are not sure about your story, do you want to stay with him still?"

"I don't know, we have been together for almost a year and we didn't ever do anything"

"Oh.. I'm going to say something that it's going to embarrass me, don't tell Brittany that I told you ok?" She nods "Yesterday we were really close to have sex, but we were a little scared, so we didn't. But this morning after our amazing date and the amazing night we shared, after we told each other I love you, we didn't had sex but we did something else" I blush and she widen her eyes "I'm not going to tell you 'cause I want to embarrass you or me or Brittany, but 'cause I want you to know that if you don't want to do anything, nobody should tell you otherwise. But I want to tell you that you can do other things that isn't sex, you know, the mmmh, p-penis doesn't have to penetrate, there are other things you can do. Please tell me that you understood 'cause I don't know if I can tell you the right term!" I say.

"Oral sex" she says and I nod "And it's ok? You know, is it as good as sex?"

"Sometimes even better, it's different. Brittany this morning was so.. Oh god, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Thank you 'cause I don't want to know how my sister is in bed!"

"When Ethan will be grow enough for 'that' talk Brittany will be the one to talk to him!" I say.

"You are so red!" She laughs.

"Don't laugh! Why didn't you talk with Brittany?"

"She doesn't want to talk about my sexual life. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable"

"You didn't, I'm happy that you talked about it with me. I'm here for anything" I hug her.

"Thank you Santana" we go back in the house and Brittany is looking at us. I say goodbye to her parents and they leaves, I go to Brittany and I kiss her.

"You were out for a long time" she says.

"I know"

"What did you talk about?"

"You don't want to know" I say.

"Obviously I want to know, it's my sister!"

"We talked about sex"

"What? Ewhh!"

"See?!"

"Does she have a sexual life?!" She asks.

"No, I told her that she can have oral sex"

"You what? Why did you do it? Oh god I can't think about it!"

"Babe I'm so proud of her, she isn't sure about have sex with Mark. They fight about it, but she isn't ready for that, so I told her that she doesn't have to and if she wants can have oral sex instead, she asked me if is good like real sex"

"And what did you say to her?"

"I told her that sometimes is even better, it's only different. I was going to tell her about our amazing morning, but I stopped myself in time!" I say.

"About that" she starts to kiss my neck.

"What about that?" I say.

"I really want to say thank you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She takes me bridal style and she makes me lay on the couch, she lays on me and she kisses me.

"What if Ethan wakes up?" I ask.

"Maybe I should go faster!" She pulls up my shirt and her head goes down kissing my tummy and I moan softly. Her hand unzip my pants and she takes them down. She keeps kissing my tummy, while her hand goes in my panties between my folds and I arch my back "someone is happy to see me" she starts to rub her fingers against my clit and I moan. She kisses me, I moan in the kiss, her fingers pressed so hard, I'm getting so wet.

"I knew it, you are good!" I kiss her, she smiles and her face leaves mine, she is going down "what are you doing?"

"I'm having fun with my girlfriend" she winks at me, with her hands she takes my panties off, she starts to kiss my thighs.

"B-britt" I know what is going to happen. She takes my knees up, her arms around my ass, her hands on my hips. I look at her and her face goes down straight to my core "OH GOD!" I'm really bad at resisting when someone goes down on me, I really love it, it's like my weak point. She licks slowly at my center and I'm panting so fast. She starts to make circle with her tongue against my clit and I'm moaning hard. I take her head with my hands, my hips are trying to moves but she's taking me down.

"Stay down, I'm not finish" she says softly, she returns to my core and she crosses my wet folds with her tongue.

"Oh yes Britt!" I groan, she wants me to explode, she sucks my core until she arrives at my entrance " o-oh" she enters me with her tongue "OH YES!" I don't even understand what she is doing, she is licking, she's curving her tongue, she's making in and out. I don't know, she's doing everything at the same time! "OH BRITT.. O-OH.." I feel weird in my tummy, I'm going to come. She goes harder and more demanding with her tongue and I come in her face. A really loud moan leaves my mouth and I explode on her. She helps me to ride my orgasm licking slowly at my core and then she lays on me. I'm still breathing heavily.

"Hi beautiful" she says and she pecks my lips.

"You can't do it again"

"Why?!"

"'Cause I thing I lost a life!" I say and she smiles.

"You were amazing" she kisses all over my face.

"I can't take all the credit" I kiss her.

"Go to dress, we are going out"

"What? You can't make me come like that and then expect me to stand up!"

"Yeah you are right, when you are ready we are going to go out, me you and Ethan" she says, her face on my chest and her arm around me.

"I don't know if I will ever be ready!" I kiss her head and we take a nap. After a while, I think 40 minutes, the baby monitor wakes me.

"Britt?" I shake her back.

"Mmmh"

"Britt, Ethan is awake"

"I have to stand up right?" She says against my chest.

"Yes you have"

"Ok" she raises her head and she looks at me.

"Go to pick Ethan, I'm going to put something on then we are going out ok?" I kiss her and she goes to get Ethan.

* * *

Two months pass, Ethan has grown up so much, my parents came here three times and it was good. My mother hugged Brittany, she was scared she thought that my mom was going to kill her!

Work goes really good, Jane is helping me so much, she's the only one I can trust in there. Now she is going out with a girl, she seems happy. Between me and Brittany everything it's alright, our make out sessions became hotter. Yeah we didn't had sex , but I think tonight is the night, she asked me out. Nicole is going to be Ethan babysitter, she is so nervous so I understood that she wanna try!

We dressed casually, she took me bowling, we had a lot of fun. Well her more than me, she won! When we arrive at home we say goodbye to Nicole and we bring the babymonitor in our room. She looks at me, her look is so eager. I go to her and I kiss her. Her hands on my neck, she makes me feel the most desirable person in the world. Her kisses are so passionate and full of love. I take her shirt off and I massage her breast. She pulls back from the kiss, she moans softly. Her hands go down to my ass, she squeezes it. I push her against the door and I unzip her pants making them falls on the ground, now she is only in her boxer.

"This is unfair" she says against my neck, she is hugging me, her hands under my shirt. She unhook my bra and with one move she takes it off with my shirt "so much better" she rolls us so I now have my back to the door. She start to rub herself on me, our breasts are touching and it's so sexy, she kisses me and I don't want to wait anymore. I take her hands and I move to the bed, I lay on her and I kiss her neck.

"I want you so much" I whisper to her. She wants to roll us, but I push her shoulder down.

"Mmmh so demanding, I love it" she pecks my lips.

"Do you mind if I take control?"

"Not at all" She takes my head and she kisses me hard, her hands goes straight to my skirt and she pulls it down with my panties and I take them off completely. I stand back and I start to rub my center against hers, her hands on my hips. I can feel her getting hard "you are so beautiful"

"You are too baby" I rub a little faster.

"S-san" she moans a little. I stop and I take her boxer off. There it is in all his glory, I take her penis to bring it to my entrance and she stops me.

"Wait, I have condoms" she says, she was going to take them from the bedside, but I stop her pumping her shaft "o-ohh"

"I'm on the pill Britt" she looks at me, I totally forgot to tell her.

"Really?"

"Yes, I forgot to tell you" I lean down and I kiss her and at the same time I bring her penis to my entrance and I go down.

"O-o-ohhh" we moan together. I start to move in a slowly pace, it's an amazing sensation.

"Oh it feels incredible babe" she says into my ear.

"You too, you too" it's one of these moments you don't want to ever forget, having her inside of me it's not only a physical thing, it's so much more. We are already panting. I'm looking at her and she is looking at me. Our eyes are talking and they are saying 'I love you more than anything' Our pace is getting a little harder and faster, my mouth falls open against hers and heavy breaths escape. My eyes closes, we hug , our arms thigh around each other, my head buried in her neck. I start to move faster, her hips hits mine, we are in ecstasy, her moans in my ear and mine in hers.

"B-baby.."she pants "I'm gonna.. Oh jesus" she moans.

"Come with me Britt, I'm ready" two more trusts and we come together. We moan so hard, we keep moving slowly, we are panting so hard.. We calm our breaths, we stop moving. We are still hugging, she rolls us over, my arms around her neck, she kisses me.

"I love you so much Santana" I kiss her.

"I love you so much more Brittany" she pulls out slowly and she cover us with the sheets. We are laying on our side, face to face, she gets close, nose to nose, she caresses my arms.

"You can't love me more than I love you" she kisses me and then she puts her head under my chin and she hugs me. I kiss her head and I caress her hair until I fall asleep.

* * *

**YEEEEEEY! Finally they did it ;) what do you think? **


	16. Chapter 16

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hello guys here the 16th chapter, I wanna thank you all for keep reading,reviewing and add it as fav or for follow it :)**

**I wanna say that I'm starting to write another story "Make My Heart Beat" and I need someone who can help me with my mistakes,so if anyone wants to send me a PM, I'm going to post the first chapter so you can read it and tell me :)**

* * *

After that day everything goes into place. I love her and she loves me, we are a family, a real and full of love family, her parents are my second family, I love them so much. Julia is always there for me, Nicole makes Brittany crazy but she is like a sister for me and Jeremy looks at me like he looks at his daughters. My parents start to like Brittany, they think she is a serious girl, that she loves me, she absolutely loves Ethan and that she works to not make me miss anything even if I don't need her help. I can see that my dad is perfectly fine with her, my mom talks to her and she hugs her, she even calls her sometimes! Ethan is the light of my eyes, he is so amazing, when he smiles the world stops, he has the same smile as Britt, for the rest he is like me. Rachel says that he is a little devil, our little devil. Rachel finally found her stable place in Broadway so I don't have her every day in my office! But I'm really happy for her, she deserve so much. I owe her all of my life, she's my best friend, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here now. I would live a life that I hate, but she is more stubborn than me sometimes and luckily she is!

Here we are, it's Ethan birthday, he's 5 years old and like the other birthdays, everyone is here to celebrate with us. I look at this amazing cake and I see so much more. I see me and Brittany in this 5 years , the family that I didn't had. We have photos of Ethan while he stood up for the first time, Brittany was playing with him he stands to take a toy and Brittany started to scream " SAN! SAN CAMERA! CAMERA SAN!" I thought she was crazy but then I understood. I saw Ethan on his feet and I started to cry, but this is nothing if I look at the photo of his first word day, well we have two story about it, but the first one happened in a critical day and Brittany almost killed me that day, I was at work and one of my employees was really irritating me so I told him some little word. I forgot that Ethan was behind me and when I sat next to him he said "asslo" I looked at him and I started to tell him words like "mama, San,Britt, dog, ball, hello.." everything, but he didn't change it! When we got home Brittany was already there, Ethan was playing with his toys when he spoke. Brittany was like "oh god San he spoke" and I was "nah it was the toy" and then he spoke again "asslo". Brittany looked at him, she didn't understand so she asked me about it and I told her that maybe it was some sound of the toys. Later that night we were in bed and she stood up immediately and she started hitting me with the pillow and she told me "really Santana? Really? Our son first word is 'asshole'?" Everytime he said 'asslo' she beated me with something, after two days I fired that man at work! But we don't count that as his first word, one day I was at work and he was with me, he was playing on the table and I was on the phone with Brittany when I heard him say "mommo" I immediately put the phone near him so Brittany could heard it and when he says again I almost cried, yeah he didn't say "mom" but he was trying, when we arrived at home Brittany was there with a huge cake which write "mommo". We have photo with him playing with his toys, at the park, with his grand-parents, with his aunt Rachel and Nicole, while he's dancing with Brittany or he has his hand on my face while he's laughing. He really is the most beautiful thing I ever saw. We have a photo of him at his first kindergarten day, every time we look at that photo we cry, he was so sweet with his little apron. That day, Brittany cried all day, she was sad and proud at the same time. She was like "I'm so proud of him, he went there and he didn't cry, he's grown so much, I can't believe it, time is passing too fast, our little baby". Sometimes when she brings him there she still cries!

The party ends and my parents go to the guest room while the others go home.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath?" Brittany asks.

"Don't you want me here to help you?!"

"Nope, go!" She pecks my lips and I go upstairs. After 10 minutes I hear a knock at the door and Britt opens it.

"Do you wanna join me?" I ask.

"Me no, but there's someone else!" She starts to run with Ethan toward the bath, she puts him in the water on my legs.

"What are you doing still awake?!" I ask to him.

"I wanna stay with you" he says while he's playing with the water, Brittany is sitting on the ground next to the bath.

"Aren't you tired babe? You worked all day"

"I'm fine" she smiles.

"Did you like the party baby boy?"

"So much!" And he opens his little arms.

"So much?!" And he nods.

"What do you think if tonight you sleep with us?" Britt asks.

"Can I?"

"Yes"

"I wanna sleep!" He says and I laugh.

"Let me wash you and then we can go to bed" I say.

After the bath we go to bed. Ethan likes to sleep with us, he sleeps on Brittany. I don't know how they can sleep in that way but they do! We lay down, Brittany on her back and Ethan lays on his tummy on Brittany's with his head on her chest.

"Goodnight" Brittany says and she kiss Ethan's head.

"Goodnight baby" I peck her lips and I kiss Ethan's cheek.

I wake up and Brittany isn't here, Ethan is laying next to me I get close to him and he snuggles into me. I was awoken by a sound, I open my eyes and Brittany is in front of our bed with her phone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"You two are so cute"

"Where were you?"

"I made breakfast, come downstairs" she leaves and I turn to Ethan, I pepper his face with kisses and he starts to stir.

"Hey little baby, time to wake up" I say softly.

"Mommy sleep" he mumbles on my skin.

"Mommy made breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

"A bit"

"Come on baby, we have to wash your teeth and get dressed" I say.

"I wanna eat"

"After we have done our things"

"Ok" I stand up and I take him, we go into the bathroom and we get ready, we go into the kitchen and we sit around the table, Brittany made pancakes for all of us.

"Slow down Ethan! Why are you eating so fast?" Britt asks.

"Teacher is teaching us football today" he says.

"Football uh?" I look at Brittany.

"Do you like to dance baby?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"I like dancing with you"

"Leave him alone Britt!" I say "Are you finished?" He nods.

"Go pick up your coat" she says and Ethan runs into her room "Can I take you to work?"

"Can you?" I stand from my chair and I go to her.

"Of course" I sit on her legs and I bring my arms around her neck "Or maybe I'll take Ethan to kindergarten and I could come back home"

"And do what?" I say close to her lips.

"Umh I don't know, you have to wait and find out" she kisses me.

"Mommy I ready!" Ethan says.

"Ok" we stand up "are you going to wait for me?"

"Maybe" I say.

"You better! I have to work at 9 so" she winks at me.

"Give me a kiss" I bend down and he kisses my cheek and they left. After 15 minutes I hear the door shut.

"SAN? ARE YOU STILL HERE?" She shouts from the living room.

"COME IN THE KITCHEN AND FIND OUT!" I shout back, she comes in the kitchen and she hugs me from behind.

"You waited for me"

"Yes" I turn and I kiss her.

"Mmh, I love you"

"I love you" she pulls me up and I sit on the table, she is between my legs and she kisses me.

"Are you free today?"

"Yes" her lips take mine.

"I wanna go to the park, so we can teach Ethan how to play football" she kisses me again.

"I like it" she takes me and we go into the living room on the couch.

"But now I just want to stay here and kiss you until I have to go" she is laying on me.

"I like that idea" we make out until we have to leave for work. After work I pick Ethan at school and we come back home where Brittany was already cooking.

"How was football baby?" She asks.

"Funny mommy" he says.

"Funny enough to go to the park and play with us?"

"YEEEEEAAAAH!" He runs and she pulls him up.

"But before that, you have to eat all the food"

After lunch we go to the park, he is holding our hands, until we sit on the lawn. He starts to play with a boy while Brittany is laying with her back against a three and my back is against her front, her arms around me, our hands interweaved.

"Look at him" I say.

"He's so amazing, but when is he going to stop? I wanna play with him!"

"Don't be such a baby" she kisses my head.

"Do you wanna play with me?"

"What game are you talking about? 'Cause yeah, I definitely wanna play with you"

"You are so naughty sometimes" she giggles "I was talking about football!"

"Well I can play that too" We get up and start to play with the ball. After a few minutes, Ethan runs to us.

"Me too, me too!" He says.

"Where's your friend baby?" She asks.

"Hi told him bye because I wanna play with my mommies"

"Ok Ethan stay here next to mommy, I'll throw the ball and you have to catch it" Britt says and she takes a few steps back.

"Ethan, keep your eyes on the ball, I don't want you to get hurt" I say.

"Yes mommy" Brittany throws the ball slowly to be sure that Ethan can catch it "I CAUGHT IT"

"Ok, now throw it to mommy" Brittany says.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"This way?" He asks taking the right position.

"Yes" he throws the ball to me "oh wow you are really strong baby, are you sure that it's your first time?"

"Yes mommy" he says with a smile and I throw the ball to Brittany.

"Now baby, I'll throw the ball to you and you have to start running to the bench, ok?"

"Yes" he says.

"Are you ready?" He nods and Brittany throws the ball, when he catches it, he starts to run and Brittany starts to chase him.

"Run baby run!" I say. He is so cute, he is laughing while he is running around the bench 'cause Brittany wants to catch him.

"Got you!" Brittany takes him in her arms and she starts to kiss him everywhere.

"Mommy this no football"

"Sorry baby but I love you so much"

"Love you too mommy" he kisses her cheek.

"Well? Are we going to do something?!" I say and they return to their places.

"Ready?" We nod and she throws the ball, but she throws it to me.

"Britt, why did you throw it to me" I take the ball and I look at her. She is running to me, I was going to turn but she is already on me and we fall on the lawn.

"Got you!"

"Britt!" She kisses my lips.

"Baby come here and show mommy how a football player get a person!" She says and Ethan runs and jump on us!

"YAYY GOT YOU MOMMY!" And we laugh.

We keep playing for awhile then we return home for dinner. Ethan was so tired that I washed him while he was already asleep. After get him ready to sleep, I take him to his room, I slowly let him lay on his bed.

"Goodnight baby" I kiss his forehead.

"Mommy" he mumbles.

"Yes baby?"

"Here with me" he says. I smile and I lay down next to him and watch him fall asleep while I caress his short hair.

When I return to the living room Brittany is asleep on the couch. I sit next to her tummy and I caress her cheek.

"Babe.. Britt?"

"Mmmh?"

"Come with me upstairs I don't want you to sleep on the couch" I say.

"Ok but I don't wanna bath!" I laugh and we go upstairs to our room "I'm too tired to get undressed"

"Oh no, I'll do it!" And I slowly undress her and I kiss her neck.

"I'm stinky San"

"You are not, you are always amazing" I kiss her and we fall on the bed.

"You are something"

"You are too" we kiss for awhile and then she speaks again.

"I don't know who I would be or what I would do today if I didn't have you" she says close to my lips.

"You would be the same amazing person that you are now"

"Nope, do you know why?" I shake my head and she moves my hair from my face, her hand stays on my cheek. "'Cause you are the best and most amazing thing that I have, well you and Ethan of course, you make me amazing, you are my everything San" and she kisses me slowly.

"I love you so much Britt"

"I love you too San" I take her cheeks and I kiss her. Our mouths fit perfectly, even our tongues are perfect together.

"Goodnight my love" I say and I lay my head on her chest.

"Goodnight" she kisses my head and we fall asleep.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? two chapters left .. **


	17. Chapter 17

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**hello everybody,I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Hope you will like it and have fun too:)**

**Brittany POV**

I wake up slowly, I'm tired, I worked all week until 7 pm and thank God I don't have to go to my pub.. Today I have all day free, but Santana has to work until lunch. I think she works too much. Here she is, beautiful and asleep in my arms. I hold her tight, waking up with her next to me every day is something magical. I stroke her arm gently with my fingers and she starts to stir.

"Good morning babe" I say against her hair.

"Morning" she turns to me "I was dreaming about you"

"Yeah? Tell me about it"

"Well I can tell you that it was so real, you know, we were so perfect, so in love, so us" she kisses my lips.

"I have to thank Puck" she looks at me.

"What?!"

"If it weren't for him we wouldn't have met, if he weren't such a jerk you wouldn't been at my pub that night" I say.

"Oh" she kisses me "thank you Puck" she kisses me again.

"Yeah thank you" my hands go down to her back and we start to make out and she moves, so she's laying on me "you have to work San"

"I know but I can be late, my magazine remember?" We kiss again and I roll us so now I'm above her.

"Ethan is sleeping" I kiss her jaw "how long can you be late?"

"Enough" I start to kiss her neck and she caresses my back "I love when you kiss my body"

"And I know when you want to be kissed" I go down to her collarbone and I take her shirt off "you are not wearing a bra"

"Maybe I wanted something!" She smiles and I go down and I start to kiss her breast "fuck yes! I wanted that!" While I'm making out with her boobs, she spreads her legs and my hips fall in between "baby my nipples are too hard they are starting to hurt" I go up and I kiss her and her hands go down to my pants and she pulls them down with my boxer.

"Someone is eager" I whisper on her lips.

"And it's definitely your fault" she says against mine smiling, my hand goes down between our bodies in her panties "ummh" I start to touch her clit while I kiss her neck.

"I love to feel how wet you become for me"

"Britt babe you are killing me" I slowly pull her panties down and I move my hips against hers all my body is moving on hers "you are so sexy"

"And you are so horny" I kiss her lips.

"Definitely am, can you do something about it?!" I smile and I start to rub my penis between her folds on her clit "o-ohh" she starts to move against me too.

"You are so sexy too babe" I whisper in her ear.

"Oh god Britt my vagina is on fire!" She says and I go to her entrance "mmmhf"

"Breathe San" I say while I'm moving in and out of her. She pants hard against my shoulder and I kiss her neck my pace increases and she starts to moan. I'm panting too now. I love when she starts to feel good, I can feel her walls tight around my penis so I decide to move my hips slower but with more decision hitting her sweet spot and going deeper.

"Oh God.. Oh..oh.. Oh.. O-ohh" her nails on my skin, her body tensed under mine and she comes. With her moaning in that way, seeing her beautiful face and feeling her juice hit my penis I can't do anything but come immediately.

"O-oh Ssaan" I whisper burying my face in her neck. We stay there, we always hug after our orgasms, she turns her face and she kisses my cheek.

"I don't wanna get up, I wanna stay here with you like this"

"We can always do it again tonight so we can fall asleep like this" I kiss her.

"It's a really really good idea!" I kiss her again "I have to go" she stands and she goes toward the bathroom, she is so fucking beautiful.

"Oh my god" I say and she turns.

"What's up baby?"

"You're so fucking beautiful" I say against the pillow and she laughs leaving me there, after she gets ready she comes back in the bedroom.

"Do you have any plans for today?" She asks.

"Nope, when Ethan will be up we'll see"

"Ok, see you later" she kisses me.

"Bye" she leaves and I stay in bed for a while, then I look at the clock and it's 9. I have to wake Ethan up. I put some boxer and a shirt on and I go downstairs. I cook something to eat and then I go to his room. He is still sleeping, I sit next to him and I gently shake him "Ethan.. It's time to get up baby boy" nothing "Ethan" he is like Santana "Ethan come on, I made pancakes and we have to go to the grocery"

"Mmmmh"

"Good morning" I kiss him on his little warm cheek.

"Morning mommy"

"Come here we have to eat something" I take him in my arms and we go downstairs.

"Where is mommy?"

"She is at work.. What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know mommy" we start to eat.

"Do you wanna come with me to the grocery?" He nods "good, finish all your pancakes" After breakfast and after getting ready we go to the grocery. I have him on my back he's so adorable, after finding everything we are ready to pay.

"Mommy what is that?" He asks.

"What baby?"

"That" he point toward some toy. I put him on the ground and we go there "this mommy"

"This is a water gun" they are really good.

"Can I have it mommy?"

"Mmmh I don't know.. What do you think if we go on a mission today?" I ask.

"Yeah mommy"

"Fine, we have to buy two then!"

After getting home and putting everything in its place me and Ethan go in the living room to talk about our mission.

"Tell me mommy" he says.

"Ok, we are going to go to mommy's building, but she can't see us. The mission is to get mommy wet before she find out about us"

"Can we mommy?"

"Absolutely, are you ready?" He nods and we go to her work place with the car "before going in baby you have to be like a soldier"

"How mommy?" I pick Santana's lipstick and I make two lines on Ethan's cheek.

"Perfect"

"And you mommy? You soldier too" and he takes the lipstick from my hand.

"You are right" he make it to me too, they are not so straight but they are cute "we are ready now"

We enter the building and everyone look at us, but they don't seem too surprised. Me and Ethan often do something weird like this in the building to surprise Santana. They all know us, we start to go up toward her office.

"Mommy Jess is here" he says to me.

"Don't worry I'm going to take care to her, but you have to cover me ok?"

"How mommy?"

"You have to let her see you so I can surprise her and shoot her"

"Ok, 1..2..3.. Jess!" He says, Jess looks at him and I stand up immediately from the stairs and I shoot her.

"What the f.." She was going to say.

"Unh-uh Ethan is here Jess!" I say.

"Brittany you wet my shirt!" She says.

"Shh, mommy could hear you" Ethan says.

"Are you serious Ethan?!"

"Come on Jess, you are going to help us" I say.

"What? Absolutely not!" Ethan shoot her "HEY!"

"We are on a mission you have to help us" he says.

"Fine! What do I have to do?"

"You just have to open the door so we can sneak in"

"Let's go" she opens the door and she gives a few document to Santana. Me and Ethan are crawling under her table getting closer to her.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asks.

"Coffee" Jess says.

"But it's not coffee"

"It was coffee but I cleaned with water so now it's water"

"Ok" Jess leaves and Santana returns to her work. I look at Ethan and I mouth to him '1-2-3' and we start to shoot at her getting up "AAHH!"

"Go Ethan go" we keep shooting at her.

"What the hell!"

"We won mommy" Ethan says to me.

"You scared me and now I'm wet!"

"We were on a mission Santana" I peck her lips.

"I was a soldier mommy, look at me!" Ethan goes to her.

"Oh wow you really are a man" she says "is that my lipstick?!"

"Maybe" I say.

"Oh you are a soldier too"

"Yes mommy too"

"Let me see your gun baby" she says to Ethan taking his gun.

"No Eth.." She start to shoot at me so now I'm all wet.

"I won too! You shot Jess"

"Yes she was going to let you know about us" I say.

"You are unbelievable" she kisses me and she picks Ethan in her arms "so, what do you wanna do today?"

"Can we watch cartoons?" He asks.

"Yes we can, after lunch and changing our clothes"

"You are coming with us?" I ask.

"Yes Jane can finish here"

Ethan made us watch every single cartoons, it was a Disney marathon. I swear I have seen Santana fall asleep at some point! After dinner Ethan goes straight to bed, he was tired. Me and Santana are on the couch watching a movie but the doorbell interrupts our peaceful time, her parents are here, again, they are always here!

"Mom Dad what are you doing here?" Santana asks.

"Can't you be more welcoming Santana?" Meryl says.

"It's just that it's a bit late and you didn't call, again" she says.

"Do I have to call every time I want to see my daughter?"

"Well it would be fine you know?!" Santana says.

"Hi Brittany"

"Hello Mrs Lopez"

"I know that we didn't start so good Brittany but after 5 years I think you can call me Meryl"

"Ok" I fell still so weird around her "Hi Carlo" but I don't have any problem with her dad.

"Hi Brittany, honey" he says to me and Santana.

"Have you eaten?" Santana asks.

"Yes we are just tired, we are going to sleep" Carlo says.

"Goodnight"

"Night girls" they go upstairs.

"Your parents make me nervous" I say.

"I know, you are so cute" she kisses me, her arms around my neck.

"Did you hear her? I can call her Meryl"

"I heard baby, are you happy?" She asks.

"Yeah 'cause it means that she is accepting me, but I'm still nervous"

"You don't have to worry about her, I love you so much"

"I love you too, why don't we go upstairs?" I say.

"My parents are here Britt" she whispers in my ear.

"To sleep Santana!" We laugh and we go to bed, we change our clothes and we lay in the bed and she hugs me, we always fall asleep hugging each other.

* * *

I was woken by sounds, what time is it? Fuck 3am, what if someone is breaking into the house? God Ethan. I leave Santana and I close the room carefully, then I go to check on Ethan. He is still sleeping. I lock the corridor door so no one can come upstairs. I see the light on in the kitchen, I go there and I see Meryl eating something.

"Fuck" I say.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought it was someone, you know, like a robber"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you, I was just hungry" she says.

"Can I make you something to eat?"

"No thanks"

"I'm going upst- well i-if you d-dont want compan-ny" fuck the last thing I wanted is staying alone with her.

"It's not necessary" Meryl says.

"Ok, goodnight" I start to walk when she speaks.

"Sometimes I search on internet something like 'gay people' or 'gay marriage' something like that.. Do you wanna get married Brittany?"

"W-what?"

"Do you ever think about marriage?"

"No I don't"

"Santana is a girl to marry, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, she is amazing and I love her so much, but I didn't ever think about marriage, our story it didn't start in the usual way.."

"But you can make it finish in a wonderful day" she says.

"We already have a child and we already live together, we are like a married couple"

"But you are not"

"Do you want us to get there? Married?" I ask.

"I want to see my baby married like every happy woman"

"We are happy"

"You are happy, what makes you think that she's happy?"

"We talk, if something is wrong she'll tell me" I say.

"Maybe, maybe not, am I asking you too much? You love her, why don't you marry her?"

"Because if we want to get married we will, but if we don't see this urge I don't understand why we should do it"

"Cause I want too" she says, god I want to wrap my hands around her neck.

"This is our life Meryl, Santana is a grown woman, we are happy, really really happy. This is our story together, just 'cause you want something it doesn't mean that we have to do it" I say.

"You live in her house, you got her pregnant, you made her break up with P.."

"Ok I don't wanna discuss any of these things, you have no right to say anything about the house, Ethan and Puck"

"I'm her mother" she says.

"It's her life and you can't.. You know what? If we are going to talk about this Santana has to be here, see you tomorrow Meryl" I go upstairs and Santana is awake.

"Where were you?"

"I heard some noise, your mother was hungry"

"Everything ok?"

"Yes" We are facing each other and I caress her cheek "Are you happy San?"

"What?"

"Are you happy? With me? With our life? Do you need something else?"

"Ok Britt you are scaring me, what did my mom tell you?"

"Nothing"

"Britt" I'm the worst liar ever.

"She talked about marriage and that she wants us to get married and then she started to say that I live in your house, that I got you pregnant and that I made you break up with Puck"

"She what? I'm going to talk to her"

"No stay here, we are going to talk to her tomorrow, together" She turns and I hug her from behind.

"I'm really happy, with you and our life and I don't need anything else, only you and Ethan"

"I love you San" I kiss her head and we fall asleep.

**Santana POV**

I wake up slowly, Brittany is kissing my neck. She can't wake me up in this way, it's too good and our morning isn't going to be so good. I have to talk with my mother, well we have to, my parents have to know where their place is, this is my life with Brittany.

"Good morning babe"

"Morning" she says and keeps kissing my neck.

"Stop please"

"I don't wanna!" I turn to her and we kiss.

"God you are so beautiful"

"You are too" she kisses my neck again.

"Britt you know how much I love when your lips touch my neck, but we can't go on"

"I know"

"And as you know we have a long morning in front of us"

"Don't make me think about it" she says.

"I'm going to make breakfast"

"I'm going to wake Ethan and get him ready for school"

"Ok, see you downstairs" I peck her lips and I get up.

Breakfast is ready and Brittany arrives with Ethan in her arms, he is ready but he is sleepy.

"Morning baby boy" I say and I kiss his forehead.

"Morning mommy" Brittany sits with him still on her and they eat together.

"Are you tired?"

"Bit"

"When you come back we are going to take a nap" I say.

"Thank you mommy"

"Are you finished?" Brittany ask.

"Yes mommy"

"Ok lets go" she stands up, I wave to Ethan and they leave.

* * *

I'm washing the dishes when Brittany comes back. She hugs me from behind, she takes my hands and she kisses the back of my neck.

"Ethan told me to tell you 'I love you mommy' 'cause he forgot when we went out before" she says.

"I love him so much"

"Me too"

"Good morning" my dad says and Brittany goes to sit.

"Morning" we say.

"Where's mom?"

"She was in the bathroom" he says.

"San we don't have to talk about yesterday" Brittany says.

"Yes we have"

"What happened yesterday?" My dad asks.

"Ask mom"

"Ask me what?" My mom says entering the kitchen.

"Can you tell me what you said to Brittany last night?" I ask.

"I think you already know" she says.

"Yeah I know and I thought we passed all that stuff"

"I wasn't saying anything that bad"

"Yes mom, we didn't discuss about the house but she's living with me 'cause it's bigger than hers, we could have brought a new house, but we liked ours... She got me pregnant, yes, we didn't plan it, but meeting her was the best thing that happened in my life and if I could come back in time, the only thing that I would change is Puck. Yeah, I would never have stayed with him so please don't talk about him and don't talk about what you want, because in this house, in my relationship with Brittany what matters is what me and her want" I say.

"Ok" my mom says.

"Ok? It's the only think you can say?" I ask.

"What can I say? Everything I say is wrong"

"Yes mom 'cause you think you can get what you want, but this is our life and you can't come here and tell Brittany what to do. You can't tell her about marriage, if we want to get married we will"

"But you didn't, you left Puck, Ethan was born and 5 years passed. I waited and waited but nothing" she says.

"I told you yesterday Meryl, we have all we need, all we want, we have an amazing child, an amazing house, we love our work, we love each other so much that I don't know how it can be possible to love someone that much" Brittany says.

"You know how much I want to see you married San" she says.

"Mom have you heard anything of what Brittany said?! You wanted me married with a man, with Puck, now I'm with Brittany. It isn't the same marriage anymore, I don't need a ring to feel loved or to love her more, I'm perfectly fine" I say.

"Ok I won't say anything" she says.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Do I have any choice? I want something and you want something else, so ok"

"Ok, I have to go to work" I say and I go to my room and Brittany follows me.

"And you? Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes, maybe after all this time she understood"

"You are not going to leave me here alone with your parents!"

"I love you too much to leave you here with them" I say.

"Good, I'm taking you to work"

We leave my parents at home and she drives me to my building, she parks and she turns toward me.

"Have a good day baby" she kisses me.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I can go to my studio and do something"

"But your lessons only start in one hour"

"I'm going to dance a little, I have to train my body" she says.

"No you don't" I kiss her "Your body is perfect"

"Go before we end up doing something dirty" We kiss one last time and I get out of the car, ready for work.

**did you like it? I'm sorry to say that for the next chapter, that's the last one, you have to wait a little 'cause I still have to write it,I'm a bit blocked..**


End file.
